


The Burning City of Atlas

by Iissa



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reign (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Animals, Assassin - Freeform, Atlantis, Atlas - Freeform, Bravery, Dancing, Death, Domestic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Fire, Gen, Greek gods, Hades - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hate, Idkwhattoputhere, Innocent, King - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Letters, M/M, Modern AU, Murder, Poseidon - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Queen Atlas - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Sacred, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, Thief Atlas, Titans, Vampires, Werewolves, Winterball, Woman, Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting, billie eillish, fight, flower - Freeform, god of the underworld, horse, king Hayes - Freeform, mature - Freeform, reign - Freeform, royal, sacred flower, tw, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iissa/pseuds/Iissa
Summary: After escaping her own assassination at age 8, Princess Atlantis changes her name and spends her days as a renowned thief in a land made of the 5 Islands of Bloom. 10 years later, now delinquent Atlas, finds herself back in the life of royals, a life she swore off.But after her best friend falls ill, Atlas has no choice but to enter royal walls once more to steal the antidote to save him.Fool proof plan, right? Or so she thought..What happens when she is caught, and her identity is revealed to the wicked but dashing king- an identity she fought for her life to conceal. The king now wants her to stay- to use her as a pawn in his political chess board. But what if Atlas has a plan of her own?Alright. She can deal with that, right?But what happens when their personalities clash and Atlas finds out someone in the castle is responsible for her parents death?In the tale of the lost cities, Atlas readjusts to a life she once forgot, figures out who she can really trust and solves the answer to a 10 year old cold case- who killed the royal family?A greek mythology, reign, percy jackson AU.Events and times are not parallel with modern times.
Relationships: Atlas/Hayes, King/Queen, Queen/Duke, atlas/noah
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing I’ve published in like 7 years so bear with me. I hope y’all enjoy it hehe.  
> All the love, I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas steals a ring, Rubus is sick, and they hatch a plan to steal from the royal palace.
> 
> "I know what she's like  
> She's out of her mind  
> And wraps herself around the truth" - Niall Horan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlas's character was inspired by Niall Horan's song "On the Loose" so feel free to listen to it for the prologue.
> 
> Listen to "On the loose" by Niall Horan  
> [click here for Niall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVYppiM9IY0)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All of the events and characters in this story are made up and do not reflect upon the real life people mentioned in the story. No profit is currently being made from this work. The story plot and characters belong to me. Please do not translate, print, or repost anywhere. For any serious inquiries, please comment below. Thank you all for reading.
> 
> PSA: the first few chapters are gonna be rewritten once the story is done cause my writing was so bad lmfao

**”But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams."**

__  
_ _

**W.B Yeats, _The Wind Among the Reeds_**

__  
_ _

  
***

**Prologue**

“No.”

“That’s not a valid reason!” Jonah bellowed. His face was red and he was clinging to the black velvet box like his life depended on it. Atlas wondered how much longer until the box combusted, the shiny mineral that she was sure inside of it, bursting into dust. She gave it two minutes, unless she could get it off him. 

“Yes it is.” 

His face only got redder, his grip tighter. Scratch that, she gave it 30 seconds, she had to act fast. Atlas watched as he shifted his weight onto his left foot, his free hand going on his waist. He looked rather- never mind.

“So what I’m saying is that you refuse to meet my father because you don’t _want_ to?”

She nodded. Finally he was getting it! “Yes, Jehovah-”

“Jonah-” He corrected.

“Sorry, Jonathan-” She said. He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. “Your father is a cruel and unusual man. I refuse to meet him.”

“But you haven’t even met him, yet!”

Oh yeah. “Well…. I’ve been told that he is…”

John scoffed. “Told by whom? That small child that is constantly by your side? Is he the one who told you cause I’m positive you haven’t a mate in the country of Aster. Or perhaps it’s that grandmother of yours who’s constantly knocking into walls-”

“Hey, she’s blind!” Atlas interrupted. “She can’t help it. Besides, are you disagreeing with me? Is your father _not_ cruel and usual?”

James shuffled his feet and gave her a sheepish look. “I can’t disagree with you, my father is rather harsh…. but unusual is the wrong word-”

“Your father preys on children! You’re right, unusual is the wrong word. Predatory is more fitting.”

Jacob threw his hands up and threw them back to slap against his thighs. Atlas eyed the yellow envelope in his hands. That was all she needed and she could make a clean break.

“Why do you refuse to marry me? Look-” he showed her the yellow envelope, “I’ve even gotten the deed for you. I had to clean the henshouse for father to even consider helping me. He’s expecting to meet you soon. Marry me, Atlas.”

  
  


Atlas sighed. This man was relentless. She decided to pull out the classic phrase. 

“-It’s not you, Joshua-” He rolled his eyes. Atlas refused to call him the correct name. “-It’s _me_ . I simply do not _want_ to marry you.” she continued. 

“Well that implies that _I’m_ the problem- if you said you didn’t want to marry at all, I could understand that. But saying that you don’t want to be married to _me_ indicates that it is _my_ fault.” The poor man looked to be near tears. He perched his glasses onto the crook of his nose as Atlas got off of his bed. She walked around him and stood at the door.

“Fine, you caught me. It _is_ you-” It really wasn’t but it seemed to Atlas that this is precisely what the man wanted to hear. “You’re a loud chewer and you wear… glasses.” She made a look of disgust

“What’s wrong with wearing _GLASSES?”_ He bellowed, his voice strangely high pitched. He did that when he was extremely frustrated, like now for example. She should point this out but she doesn’t, because she’s a nice person of course. 

“There’s nothing wrong with people wearing glasses- it’s just simply atrocious when _you_ wear them. Kristoff, the butcher, looks rather dashing when he wears his.” Atlas told him as she walked closer to him. 

Jonathan gulped, as if he was… scared of her? This man was almost foot taller than her and he was shaking like a leaf, as if Atlas was the loch ness monster itself. He also looked like he would pee his pants any second. Atlas glanced down. Thank God he didn’t. 

She’s never dealt with a wetter. A crier, yes. A screamer, yes. A bitter, unfortunately. But she’s never had a man piss his trousers when she inevitably broke up with him. 

Atlas stopped when she was toe to toe with him. She raised her arm and almost laughed when he flinched back an inch. “Relax.” She told him. She wrapped her thumb and index around the velvet box and the yellow envelope and snatched the two out of his grip.

She tucked the envelope under her arms and opened the velvet box.

“Beautiful.” She mumbled. The ring was pure diamond, the most expensive one she’s seen in the last decade. It was cut out into a marquise shape, filled with red garnet and beady rhinestones. The ring winkled against the sunlight as she tilted it from left to right. Absolutely beautiful. Atlas put it in her pocket.

“What are you-” Jonathan spluttered as Atlas began for the door. She turned around once she was under the door frame, a smirk on her face. “You can keep the deed to your house but at least return the ring!” He called after her.

“Do you really want to remember how you were rejected every time you look at the ring? I should keep it.”

“What? No! I will return it. Get my money back. The deed is no use to me now but the jewel can be.” He told her as he took a large step forward, his arms outstretched at her. He made grabby hands at Atlas but that prompted her to only step back, a warning look on her face.

“Nope.” She pulled the velvet box out and opened it once more. She pretended to inspect it, hitting it against the sunlight and sniffing it a few times. She knew every nook of the jewel from the first glance since she was an apprentice at a jewelry store a few months back, but watching Jonathan’s face redden as she carelessly tossed it from hand to hand was worth it. He finally sighed and stood down.

“You know, I didn’t believe them when they said you would do this?” Jonathan said after a beat. Atlas raised her eyes from the ring and quirked an eyebrow.

“Do what?” She asked innocently.

“This!” He replied in frustration, wildinly gesturing at her as if she was a monster. Well, she might be, in some shape or form. “I’ve been told that you make men fall for you, quickly. And when you deem them as worthless, you throw them out, flatten their pockets along the way.”

“Then why did you still, after having knowledge of my-” she waved her hand, looking for the right word. “-history, you still decided to pursue me. Relentlessly, if I may add.”

Jonathan froze, at a sudden loss of words. She knew the answer to her own question. It’s because she made it look like she could change, just for them. She would sometimes whisper how she felt ‘whole’ and ‘renewed’ because of them and they would fall for it, every single time, without fail.

Jonathan sighed. “I don’t know.”

Atlas smirked. “Well, I best be going now-”

“Wait- one question.” He called after her.

Atlas peeked back into the room, ring in hand. “What?”

“How do you always get away?”

Oooh, she loved this part. Atlas didn’t usually gove away her secret but Jonathan seemed too stupid to tell anyone. He was lanky and innocent. She almost felt bad for being the reason for that broken look on his face right now. Almost.

“Blackmail.” She told him. “Harvey has a gambling addiction, Leroy is married, Marcel has three warrants…. Shall I go on?”

Jonathan shook his head with a gulp. “And me? You don’t have anything against me.”

Atlas frowned. He was right. “You were just nice. I like nice.” She gave him one last smile and left.

***

“What took you so long?” Rubus asked as soon as Atlas shut the front door. The two of them lived in a blind ladies house Ruth was blind and ailing, so the two took care of her in exchange for a warm bed. Rubus, now 11 years old, would usually keep the ld lady company, feeding her 6 cats and making up bullshit stories until Atlas returned with food. 

“I was with Jonathan.” She told him as she shrugged off her coat and hung it on the sofa Rubus was sitting on. He was wrapped in a heavy duvet and his left nostril was stuffed with a napkin. 

“Did you get the deed? Do we get to keep the house?” Jonathan asked as he turned his gaze from his book. He was only 10 but he adored literature. Atlas nodded, tossing the deed of the house on the coffee table. 

When she found out that Ruth’s house was going to be sold, Atlas immediately began to look for a way to salvage her only home since the castle. It was almost too easy. The man who worked in city hall and processed the deeds happened to have a young and naive son named Jonah. We all know the rest of that story.

“Did you end it with him?” He asked as she pressed her palm to his forehead. He still had a fever. Shit.

Atlas pulled out the jewel and flashed it in his face as the answer. “I’m going to go sell it tomorrow. I’ll head down to the pharmacy and see what I can find to fix you up.”

“It won’t work.” He told her, his gaze fixed on the thread of the sofa. “You’ve already stolen every pill there is-” he stopped to let out a series of coughs. Atlas grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood off his chin. “Paying for it won’t help, Atlas. It’s not like there’s a magic bean that will cure me”

He was right. She got her hands on every piece of conventional medicine there was. She was afraid this was a lost cause. 

Wait. Magic bean. Atlas suddenly had a memory rush back to her.

***

11 years ago

_“It’s a marigold.” Atlas father told her as crouched down in the royal garden and pressed his fingers against a plant. It looked like a sunflower._

_7 year old Atlas got on all fours, ignoring the dirt that dug into her palms as she took a sniff of the plant._

_“It smells amazing.” She said as she arched her neck to look up at her father. The sun was behind him so his face was merely a shadow but she could still see that he was smiling down at her._

_“This plant is only possessed by the royals of the Islands of Bloom. You know how there are 5 countries in the Islands, correct?”_

_Atlas nodded. “Jasmine, Heath, Germanium, Aster, and us, Magnolia!”_

_Her dad ruffled her hair, “Good job. Now, there are only 5 of these plants and their juice, the nectar, can cure any illness.”_

_“Any?!” Atlas asked, her eyes as wide as saucers._

_Her dad nodded, “Any.” He confirmed._

**

Present

“The plant that cures any illness.” Atlas whispered to herself.

Rubus coughed before raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“The plant that cures and illness- Rubus, that’s genuis!” Atlas cried as she shook his shoulders.

“What are you on about? Maybe you have a fever- come here-” he bent over to feel her forehead. Atlas swatted his hand away. 

“No, my father once told me about the juice of the Marigold. Only royals have access to it. It’s rumored to cure any illness. This is perfect, Rubus!” She laughed as she thought about it. She would get into the royal castle, the king home and take it. Just like that. Rubus would be saved and they’d be happy. The end.

“But Atlas, did you forget- you’re not royal anymore.” Rubus told her slowly. She gave him a dumb look. Of course she knew that. Atlas hasn’t stepped foot in a castle since her parents were killed in the very same one, 10 years ago.

“I know. I’ll jump the walls. I’ve seen the castle one day while on a walk with Jonathan. The West side is barely guarded and it’s walls cannot even be 10 feet- it’s perfect!” She told him.

Rubus frowned. “Why do you already know that? It seems that you just remembered the plant right now.” 

Atlas froze for a moment before she smiled. “It’s just something I saw in passing. Don’t be silly.”

“Alright. So what are you going to do?” Rubus asked instead. She knew he wasn’t thoroughly convinced but he thankfully dropped it. She sometimes hated how smart he was for 11.

“I’m going to jump the west wall and take it.”

“Just like that?” Rubus asked warily.

She knew it would be much more complicated than that and that there was a very high risk of getting caught but for Rubus’s sake, she smiled. She leaned over the couch and got close to his ear.

“Just like that.”

***

This story, although takes place in current time, does not have technology such as cars, phones, and machine guns. The current year is 2020. The world map is just the same except if you cross the canyon ocean, you will find yourself upon a land made up of 5 islands that appear to make a flower. These 5 islands are called "The lost Islands of Bloom" because these islands are simply a myth to the outside world. It is rare to have newcomers and it is even rarer to leave the 5 islands. 

**The Islands-** also known as **countries** , **kingdoms** , **nations** , etc. In this AU, it all means the same thing. Although they are geographically Islands because they are surrounded by bodies of water, there are enough inhabitants to be registered as countries.

  * **Made up of 5 is countries** : Aster, Magnolia, Germanium, Heath, and Jasmine



( _refer to Map below)_

  
  
(yes, this was made with snapchat because I am technologically incompetent and cannot make a simple map XD)  
  
  
  
  


**Rules and Laws of the Islands of Bloom,**

  * **All citizens are unable to marry if their spouse passes away within 5 years of the marriage.**


  * If a royal family passes away and all blood heirs are absent, the country will be ruled by neighboring islands (i.e- If King Hayes II dies, Germanium will have reign)


  * If a blood heir of the throne is not found within 10 years and 355 days of the passing, the country will be under the reign of the neighboring island unless other islands do not see it fit. Then there will be a series of other rules that will take place (see sect.5 for more)


  * Theft can be punishable by death via capital punishment


  * If a queen loses her King in battle, she will be unable to remarry (vice versa)



  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. "I am Princess Atlantis- daughter of Athena and Zayne."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "You should see me in a crown" by Billie <3
> 
> [ Billie E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Plof0N0163o)

Atlas quickly glanced over her shoulders, catching a glimpse of the two guards that were hot on her tail. She took a sharp inhale and despite the burning in her feet, she pushed and pushed, hopping over tree trunks and ducking under stray branches to get away. Her luck ran out when she came across a wide stream, water roughly gushing from both sides, the sound of the water beating in her eardrums. She cursed herself for never learning to swim as her feet skid to a full stop, the impact of the stop knocking the wind out of her. Her neck snapped around the area, quickly looking for a way out before she felt a heavy object smashing into the back of her head, causing her to knock out with a loud gasp.

**

Atlas wonders many times how her life would be like if she didn’t hit rock bottom when her parents died. If she didn’t wallow herself away from the world instead of conquering it- claiming it to be hers, if only for a fleeting moment. She would go to school, she would make friends her own age, and she would probably study science. Perhaps she would study neurology- the study of the human brain. And maybe after years of research, she could find out why she has no account of two years of her life. From the ages of 6 until she was 8, Atlas has little to no recollection at all.

She remembers a few minor details though, the color of her 7th birthday dress (she wanted it to be red but her mother chose out a silver dress that dragged too long, they should have paid her a service for sweeping the castle floors with it that day), she remembers her fathers library, and she also remembers a young man who used to visit every so often. Atlas always forgets if his name was Nick, Neil, perhap John? All she knew was that he was maybe 19 or 20, a tall man with shaggy brown hair and a smile that made her small cheeks blush. He would come periodically to attend royal meetings, and he would often stay back to speak with her father, the king.

Some days he would leave with a triumphant smile on his face, tossing little Atlas a licorice or piece of caramel on his way out, while on other days, her fathers’ guards would man handle him out of the castle but not before tossing Atlas her candy, his shouts and curses echoing the castle walls. However their meetings would end, he would always be back several weeks later, blinding smile and candies on standby. Atlas was 18 now, and the life she once knew, the life of expensive champagne, loud winter balls, and a hot fireplace was gone.

Now, 10 years after the assassination of Queen Athena and King Zayne, and Princess Atlantis, Atlas was still on the run and in hiding. On the night of the royal family’s murder, Atlas was there and present. Except back then, she went as Atlantis Mayan Blac, Princess and next in line to be Queen of Magnolia. Four men entered their house, leaving a bloody and fiery mess. The royal castle was burnt down, and with the royal family, died many of the in house employees. Princess Atlantis, along with her parents were declared dead on the scene, their bodies too burnt to be identified.

The world mourned for three days straight, the burned down castle now littered with flowers from all parts of the world, from Creek, Jasmine, and even America, all threw roses in the ashes as a condolence, the royal family once known by the world, deceased. What the world didn’t know however was that 8 year old Princess Atlantis escaped the fire, just barely. She dragged her bloodied body for two miles before stumbling upon 12 year old Sara who then, without question, helped her get washed and changed in the shed behind her house. And when Sara asked what her name was, after tending to her wounds, the little girl said Atlas, what was once known as Princess Atlantis now gone forever.

And perhaps it was the truth. Two years ago, minutes after she snagged a loaf of bread from a gentleman’s briefcase (he deserved for it to be taken, who the hell would put such a fine delicacy in a purse?), Atlas bumped into 6 year old Rubus Leon, a small boy who was beaten past his baring. His teeth were chattering and his clothes were ripped and like Sara did all those years ago, Atlas silently cleaned the boy from the water of a nearby drain pipe, and split the loaf of bread with him, the child hogging it down without a breath.

Everything was smooth sailing until Rubus became sick with a sickness that could only be cured by a family of royals. Rubus told her that stealing from royalty could result in death or worse…. Imprisonment. Atlas wanted to tell him that she knew very well about the royal life, once being part of it. She remembers everything, even the smell of royalty- it smelled nothing like the sewers that they slept in on those rare days that city hall was locked. She remembers the sounds of the church bells and the smell of a hot breakfast and she remembers her mom. Oh, how she longed to be scorned by her once more. This time she wouldn’t fight back or call out for her father. But Atlas didn’t tell any of that to Rubus, she simply laughed and asked him who he thought she was, getting into trouble?

It was then that she grabbed her hair tie and left her friend to embark on an impossible mission- infiltrating the castle walls to steal the rarest plant on earth. Upon waking up, Atlas noticed three things- there were no birds, she was not at city hall with Rubus, and this was an amazing pillow that she was laying on- she curled her nose deeper into the fabric, taking a deep inhale as she did. A powerful smell of cucumbers and mens perfume suffocated her as she began to fall asleep- she didn’t remember feeling this comfortable in 10 years.

  
Wait.

Every bone in her body suddenly froze and she tried to feign sleep, hoping whoever’s breathing she could hear would soon leave. She shut her eyes tighter.

“I know you’re awake.” A deep voice said, the sound rumbling in the room. The voice was deep and slow, the kind of voice that would be perfect for story telling- calm and smooth.

A beat passed and nobody moved, Atlas’s face still tucked in the pillow and her eyes squeezed shut. The bed smelled of lavender and vanilla ice cream (she remembers the smell of it from the castle ball she would attend as a child. Her friend Irania would steal extra spoonfuls and she would have mysterious tummy aches the next morning.)

“Open your eyes.” The voice demanded, this time laced with a bit of anger. “Don’t be childish.”

What?

Feeling insulted, she rose up in the bed, making eye contact with a pair of green eyes. They were the color of a tsavorite jewel and Atlas couldn’t help but be reminded of her mother. The only difference was that this man's eyes were kind while her mothers were often cold and tired. He sat at the foot of her bed and his eyes widened once he saw that she had actually awoken.

The man was dressed in a teal rose print cuban collar up and black dress pants that stopped at his ankles, revealing his grey socks. He had broad shoulders and fair skin with a reddish undertone, his brown hair swept back except a few stray curls that fell at his ears. His legs dangled off of the high leg, his back into a slight slouch as his coarse eyebrows were etched into a frown aimed at her.

“I’m not childish.” She couldn’t help but mumble, her hands instinctively going to play with the loose threads on her ripped gown. The man rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the bed and crossing his arms over his chest as he stood in place.

“Yes you are. What is your name?”

“Atlas.” There was no point in lying now.

“And what business did you have attempting to infiltrate the castle walls.”

Atlas feigned innocence. “Huh?”

“My guards found you trying to climb the castle walls.” He repeated. “What was your target? Who sent you, young girl?” He didn’t sound angry- more frustrated and curious.

“What was the point of asking for my name if you weren’t going to use it?” She asked instead. So annoying.

  
The man raised an eyebrow, now looking thoroughly amused. That was also annoying since Atlas wasn’t here to amuse anyone.

  
“I wasn’t sent here by anyone.” She finally admitted. “What are you, the king or something?” Atlas has lived in Aster for a few years and she still didn’t know the monarchs here. There weren’t any cameras yet in the islands, only paintings, so if a random man in the street claimed to be the king, she would take his word.

“Who are you?” She asked again after a moment, her eyes darting around the bedroom that was more like a castle itself. The bed she was on was big enough to fit ten grown grizzly bears and this room was nothing short of extravagant. High ceilings and walls littered with painting fit for a museum caught her eyes. It was obvious that she was in the presence of a rich man and she almost cursed herself for daring to enter a place so elegant in her ratty street clothes until she realized she was here against her own will.

“I can ask the same question.” The man replied.

“I asked first.”

The man sighed. “You’re in my room- you don’t get to ask me questions.”

“I’m Atlas. Your turn.” Her response was short and clipped.

“You already told me your name- I mean who are? Why are you here and what did you want?” Atlas could tell that this man was getting frustrated but she didn’t care- he practically kidnapped her.

“I’m King Hayes.” The man finally offered, hoping that if he revealed himself, she would too. Atlas kept her reaction neutral. Although she's never seen him, Atlas has heard of Hayes, the king of Aster. His parents suddenly died of the plague when he was only 15, the young boy immediately being throned king. Their parents were good friends but her father told her that they suddenly fell out because of some disagreements that he never elaborated on. Her father did mention that his parents were just rulers and that whatever caused their inevitable fallout, had nothing to do with the two royals themselves.

“Listen- king Hayes. I was here merely to admire the views of your castle. You lead a beautiful country. I don’t know what you’ve been told but I do know it was nothing short of a lie. I’m innocent of any and every crime that I am accused of. I'm willing to defend and represent myself in court.” Atlas tried to sound confident but couldn’t help the slight tremor at the end- she hasn’t been faced with a royal in over a decade and simply forgot how to act.

"You can't represent yourself in court. Not in Aster, at least." The king’s eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He finally sighed and went towards the door, beckoning someone that she could not see over.

She watched him whisper something to the person before he returned, a small smile on his face. It wasn’t the smile of a normal person- no, it was the smile of an executioner.

Whatever he was just informed, she was going to be killed for it.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him take a seat at the end of the bed once more.

“My men have told me that you attempted to breach the West walls so you’re either here for gold or information. There is a zero tolerance rule for thieves and spies. You will be brought down to the cellar after questioning and depending on what you decide to tell us, you will either be taken to the main prison where you will eventually die or you will be hung in front of the castle at dawn- either way, you best get to talking.”

A chord stopped in Atlas’s heart, her breath hitching and back straightening. She never input capital punishment as an option to her scheme. If she died, who would help Rubus- he would surely die by week’s end without her. Atlas searched the kings face for any sort of mercy, a way out but his stoic stance and suddenly sharp eyes told her everything- she either do’s or dies.

“I’m princess Atlantis.” She blurted out, her voice raising many octaves.

The king scoffed. “What?” Amusement in his voice. He thought she was a joke.

Atlas knew what she was about to do was risky. This man could easily see her mark and still have her killed- telling this as a funny story at dinner in the weeks to come. ‘The girl who cried Princess- a fatal but hilarious tale.’ She saw the headline already. Atlas knew the stakes but this mark has saved her countless times. She rolled up her left sleeve, the king's eyes furrowing at her random actions. She stopped rolling when the sleeve reached her shoulder and her blue crescent tattoo appeared. She lowered her arm and watched as the king's smile dropped, any trace of humor, gone.

The mark on her arm was something only the royals of Magnolia possessed- it was impossible to make a replica. The lines were drawn intricately with an ink only the royals possessed. Atlas vaguely remembers it being stamped on her when she was just four years old- it hurt like hell but her father reassured her that this stamp would some day save her life. She must have had twenty lives at this rate.

The king, long limbs on all, got up as if he was lit on fire and stood several feet away. She watched as his eyebrows furrowed while he watched Atlas carefully. His green eyes were crazed and frantic. It was as if he was waiting for the mark to vanish.

“Who gave you that? How did you get a royal seal on your arm.” His voice sounded even more frantic, waiting for Atlas to show even the slightest of a smirk, anything to let him know that he wasn’t going crazy.

Atlas's voice remained calm.“My name is Atlantis Mayan Blac. I’m from the Magnolia dynasty and my mother is late Athena Mayan-”

“-Mayan Blac.” He finished in a whisper, his green eyes wide and alert. “You survived the fire.” It was more a statement than a question.

“I did. I was the only survivor of a fire with 28 casualties.” Atlas confirmed, the kings eyes widening at her words.

“B-but you can’t be. They’re all dead-'' The poor man looked as if he had seen a ghost. Atlas bit back a laugh at the irony. A mere minute ago he threatened her life and now he looked at her as if she was already dead. Atlas nodded, still a bit shocked that she knew who his mother still was. Her kingdom was oceans away and after the incident, she assumed her family's name was long forgotten “But I thought they were merely rumors.. My cousin used to stay on your island for some time.” He said after a moment. “For the last few years many people have come out, claiming that they saw the princess herself but there was never enough evidence- wait, why are you telling me?”

“Because I was caught climbing royal walls, it’s either revealing myself or death. I’m sorry it had to be done like this but I need your help.” Atlas sat up, her voice lowering and quickening at the same time, as if someone was listening and she had no time. The king leaned in to listen.

“It’s my friend Rubus. He has been infected with pneumonia and not a drop of conventional medicine is going to save him- trust me, I’ve stolen it all.”

“So what did you think would help you within these walls?”

“The juice of the desert marigold. My father once told me about it. It’s the plant that cures any known illness and there are rumors that this palace is where the antidote resides. Please King Hayes, you need to understand that I had no other choice.” The king seemed to think for a moment, as if he was digesting what she told him. She wondered if he would say no- if he would throw her out of the castle and rid himself of her. Atlas knew he wouldn’t though. He may be a powerful king but his eyes were tsavorite green- the kindest kind.

“Okay.” He said after a moment. “But you must do something for me in return.”

Atlas gulped, her mind already thinking of the worst things that were yet to come.

"Wed me."

Please enjoy!


	3. "How can I acquire a... mistress?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Billie's "Everything I wanted"
> 
> [click here for the Bille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC7usluzx8g)

**"I had a dream I got everything I wanted but when I wake up, I see you with me"**

**-Bille**

" _What_?! ” Atlas shouted. She was sure that she misheard. Yes, that’s what happened. She misheard and he actually said something entirely different. Something sane. 

“You will wed me.” The king repeated calmly.

“Not permanently.” He added hurriedly, probably realizing how absurd this whole thing sounded. _Good,_ Atlas thought. Perhaps he was finally coming to his senses. “It doesn’t have to be forever but enough for my aunts and all of the subjects of Aster to get off my back- even for a little while. If a king marries and his queen dies within the first 5 years, he is not allowed to wed again. So we will wed, attend a few dinners to really sell the show and then you will die- in a _tragic_ way of course, so that I won’t be permitted to wed once more. It’s only temporary.”

“Wed you?” She repeated., making sure her hearing was right. Surely he did not have a single desire in his bones to marry a thief. What will his people think of him? Sure, Atlas was born royal but she threw away that title 10 years ago, the day her parents died and she stole her first meal. The idea of royalty was now a mere memory and if she was asked, she would have no way of telling you what a desert spoon was. And the clothes. God, she did not miss those. Even as a kid, Atlas loathed the corsets that came with the gowns because they would strangle her mid section. They were tight and itchy and made her want to die. The thought of wearing those goddamned dresses almost made her say no. 

"Yes." He confirmed with a nod. 

Atlas pointed her index at him, making sure they were on the same page. "Wed _you?_ The _KING_?"

“Are you hard of hearing? If so, that might be a dilemma…” Hayes mumbled the last part to himself.

“No, I heard you correctly. I was giving you the chance to take back your words. _Wed_ you? For what reason?” She bellowed.

A mad man he was. A lunatic. Who let this man run a country? Was Atlas’s dad this crazy as king? He couldn't be. This man was a heretic, completely out of his mind. 

The king simply nodded. “Yes, it is perfect. You’re the right height, you’re exceptionally beautiful, and you were once royalty. Sure, you will need to brush up on your manners-” Atlas sent him a glare to make up for the deep blush he just caused. She could not appear soft. “-but other than that you are perfect for the role. It will only be a temporary fix of course and in the meantime, I will get you the antidote.” The king stated simply.

Atlas thought about it but it didn’t take long to decide. She could live in a castle once again, temporarily of course, she could save Rubus, and she could use this time to find out the truth about her parents. Besides, this bed was insanely comfortable. She could get used to a warm bed. Hmm.

“Okay. But nobody finds out about my past. Nobody can know I was Princess Atlantis.”

The king furrowed his eyebrows. “Then no deal.” How would he explain where he found her from? “Do you expect me to tell my kingdom that I married a _thief_ ? I would be dethroned this instant. And let’s not even _begin_ to discuss what would happen to _you_ \- stealing from royalty? Immediate decapitation.” He scoffed, his eyebrows shooting up behind his unruly curls stubbornly.

“You _idiot_ , you can say that I’m someone you met on the road. Many kings have met their future spouses by accident. My father met my mother in a market. We could say that.”

“First of all, I will not tolerate being called an idiot so blatantly by a _thief-_

“Queen-” Atlas interjected. His tsavorite eyes were no longer kind to her. They were cold and heartless. He was slowly starting to look like her mother. This man even had a few grey hairs- _how old was he_? He had a somewhat youthful faith but the bags under his eyes and the patches of white on his scalp contradicted it all. 

Hayes waved her off. “Former queen at _most-_ but, if I agree, Julian is allowed to know- he is my driver and right hand man. Now that that's settled, how will you go about covering the mark on your arm- all queens are bathed _daily_ , despite your- current status.” He brought his nose towards her and took a dramatic sniff to emphasize his point. Hayes didn't actually think she was filthy, she was strangely well kept for a homeless thief. 

This man thought he was so cheeky, didn’t he? “If you weren’t a king I would slap you for that. I have been practially homeless for _ten_ years and have kept my cleanliness at my best. Excuse me if I don’t _reek_ of roses.”

Hayes scoffed, their voices both quickly rising. “What’s stopping you from slapping me now? Surely you paid no mind to authority before-” 

_Slap._

_Silence._

Both royals were breathing heavy now, their chests pumping in rage. The king's nose was flaring and his eyes were lethal, suddenly dark and murderous. If Atlas didn’t know any better, she would have thought the king would take her neck this instance. Although he was hardly affected by her slap, Hayes was fuming that someone, no matter their royalty status, assumed themselves worthy of touching him. Atlas quickly glanced at the door, already planning her escape. Their faces were both red from anger, neither of them willing to make the next move.

It was maybe two minutes of intense staring before the king dragged his large hand over his face and let out a frustrated sigh, a clear answer that Atlas won this one. She resisted the urge to smirk but failed, her smile already breaking out.

“Fine." The king sighed. 

Atlas 1. Yes, she was keeping score.

"We’ll tell them that I met you wandering by the stream one day, I saw you picking… mangoes from outside the castle walls and I was…. infatuated by you.” His voice strained towards the end, as if it pained him to say that but Atlas only beamed, her grin going from cheek to cheek, happy that she would save Rubus.

“Perfect. But how will I explain my allergies to mangoes later on?” 

“Allergy?” The king cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m allergic to mangoes.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Oh! Let’s say I was picking pomegranates, I haven’t had those in ages and I saw them while climbing the-”

“What?” The king interrupted, as if she just confined with him her plans to overthrow the monarchy. She didn’t know what she said that caused such a reaction. His eyes were wide and his mouth fell ajar.

“You’re allergic to _mangoes_? How is one even capable of being allergic to fruits.” He bellowed. He's never met a stranger creature. 

Atlas shrugged, moving her unruly curls from her eyeline. The king was giving her a weird look, a mix of bewilderment and amusement. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable under his gaze and began to speak quicker, a habit she had when she was nervous.

“Yes. _Mangoes_ -” she mocked. The king simply rolled his eyes. It’s been twenty minutes but he already learned not to dignify Atlas’s sass with a response. She had too much pride. “-It’s something to do with the ragweed in this country- the castle doctor told my parents that I could probably eat the ones in Mexico or something like that. Panama perhaps” She added offhandedly, ending the topic hand with a wave of her palm. It’s not something Atlas dwelled on too much. It was just fruit, she didn’t feel like she was missing too much.

Hayes nodded, his eyebrows scrunched up in thought. “Okay.” He finally said. “We can’t call you Atlantis. I’ve seen your photos before when the accident happened-” he took a dramatic pause. The king thought the former princess's demeanor would change when he mentioned her parent's death but her face remained blank, no sign of emotion or grief. 

Hayes told himself that it was simply because so many years have passed although he knew, deep down, that a normal person would show some sign of sadness when their deceased parents were mentioned, no matter how many years has passed. “- I didn’t recognize you.” He continued, narrowing his eyes slightly. The girl in front of him barelt looked like the princess.

"I'm not sure why but you look nothing like the portrait of the princess. I was sure that she had short, brown hair.”

“I have on contacts, my eyes are actually brown. I also dyed my hair jet black when it is actually dark brown. When I was younger, my mother would never let me grow my hair out longer than my shoulders- it was seen as ‘unhygienic’ for royalty. So, I let it all grow out.” She gestured dramatically to her left, where her black curls fell on the side of her shoulders.

“You can remove them, if you want. The contacts.” The king nodded at her eyes. Atlas reached into her eyes and pulled out the plastic, placing them on the kings nightstand, rudely. She looked up, revealed doey brown eyes that looked sad, despite her accusatory expression. It was a drastic change from her stormy grey eyes that matched her attitude. These eyes were soulless, taking the king back for a second. 

"And my things?" Atlas asked after blinking a few times to adjust with her natural eyes.

"What things?"

"I have a chest of my belongings; clothes, some books I wanna get around to reading- " Atlas didn't mention that she couldn't read yet, "powders, perfumes, shoes- just some essentials. I'll give you the address so you can fetch some of your men to retrieve it."

Hayes wanted to ask her why she had a chest packed, as if she was planning on getting caught. He thought for a moment before he sighed, “Very well.” He said after a moment, clearing his throat clean. “You will need ladies.”

“Ladies?” 

The king chuckles with a shake of his head, his curls flying from side to side. “Of course you don’t know what that is- anyway, a proper queen has ladies, people that she confides in, people that help her _dignify_ herself.”

“I don’t need anyone to dignify me, thank you very much. But if you insist, I will take _one_ ladies.”

“One _lady_.” He corrected her grammar. “And a queen is required two, but we’ll discuss this later. Now, I want you to meet-”

A heavy knock on the tall wooden doors interrupted them, bringing the two back to the world.

The king looked over his shoulder. “Ah, I was just about to call for you. Come in.” He smiled as he waved the person in. 

A small man entered. The first thing Atlas noticed was his goatee and cow lick hairstyle, causing her to stifle a laugh. Hayes shot her a confused look before he looked back at the man who bowed.

“Your majesty.” He got up and gave Atlas a warm smile. Atlas returned it, her eyes wandering on his beer belly and small feet. 

“I’m Atlas- I like your goatee, what’s your name?” She asked before either of them could speak. Atlas was by no means shy- she loved making her presence known, being the center of attention. She thinks it’s due to so many years being overshadowed that whenever she got the chance, she stole the spotlight.

The man's cheeks turned crimson and he put a self conscience hand on his goatee. “Thank you madam, my wife, Maria, thinks it’s hideous. My name is Julian.”

“No, it looks great! Your cowlick can have some work done on it though-”

Hayes slapped her foot with a glare. 

She sent him a matching glare and turned back to Julian with a grin and a tilt of her head. “Your accent.” She pointed out. “Are you from Magnolia?”

Julian beamed. “Yes! And you?”

“Me too! I haven’t met anyone from my king-erm, I mean my country in _years_ -” She turned to the king as she pointed at Julian. “He’s from Magnolia!”

"I'm aware. I hired him, believe it or not."

Atlas rolled her eyes and began to animatedly talk about the forgotten land, a place Hayes only heard about through his parents and in stories. He was never allowed to accompany his parents since he was the duke at the time but he heard many great things about the place.

Hayes frowned at the two, obviously confused on what was going on. He couldn’t help but notice the sheer joy in her voice upon meeting fellow countrymen. He also couldn’t help the slight similarity between the two. Julian had black slick hair a tanner shade of brown while the girl, Atlas had long curly black hair and deep fried caramel skin that was littered in tiny brown specks. Her face was oval, long with high cheekbones and a defined chin with a nose that started off slender and slightly turned- up at the end along with a pair of bright pink lips. She didn’t look like the average woman of Aster because of her fuller figure that was great for horse riding and her thick eyebrows that defined her face. 

“Hablas español?” she turned to Hayes with a smirk when Julian nodded, confirming that he also spoke Spanish. There were many languages spoken in Magnolia but Spanish was number 3, two after English.

“I speak 6 languages. You can pay me as an interpreter. I can catch spies!” Atlas wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. 

“Absolutely not.” Hayes dropped his head into his hand in frustration.

He looked back up at Atlas who was seemingly unfazed by his annoyance before turning to his butler. “Julian, please bring this-” he paused to think of an appropriate name to call her. He juggled between thief and delinquent for a moment. “-creature- _ouch_ ...thing...o _uch_ -female!” Hayes rubbed the spot on his arm that Atlas repeatedly pinched as he spoke. 

Julian looked thoroughly amused. In his 18 years of working at the palace, he’s never seen someone blatantly disrespect the royal family like this- he thinks he quite likes this girl. There was a strange familiarity that he felt when he looked at her- it could be the shared heritage.

Hayes sighed. He didn’t know why he spared this creature the time of his day. “Please bring her clothing. Trousers, a gown…. Anything at this point. Get her dressed. Make sure those ratty clothes are thrown away…... On second thought, burn them.” He told Julian who immediately bowed and scurried away, not wanting to get on the king's bad side when he was like this. He shut the door with a loud bang, causing her to jump.

“Such a child.” Atlas mumbled.

“I heard that.” Said a booming voice from the hallway. 

***

It was Atlas's second week at the castle and she couldn't deny that she kind of enjoyed it. Her items were brought to her after the first night and thankfully, the kings men didn't bother searching through it. She would surely be executed of they saw some of the contents of the chest. Atlas was still unable to bring Rubus to court because of some internal problems but they managed to convince the royals and generals that they were a solid pair. They went to a few lunch inns where Atlas and Hayes's made mushy jokes and held hands until the royal's teeth were aching from the 'sweetness' and Atlas even got to meet some of the house workers. 

She met Maria who was Julian's wife. She was comically taller than her own husband and reminded Atlas of her own mother, if Athena was acted like a mother. The two made meals together and gossiped about the other workers, something she missed doing with her old nanny Irania.

She also met Drew who the official royal driver (she didn't even remember that to be a real thing). He was young, maybe 20 or 21 and would always chat with Maria and Atlas during breakfasts until the king would show up and swipe him away from them. Drew had shaggy blonde hair and cyan eyes and even though he hogged Atlas's plate some mornings, she liked him because she laughed at all of his jokes, even the dumb and meaningless ones. 

Unlike Drew, the king would rarely humor her, simply rolling his eyes or dismissing the topic entirely. He spent most of his day cooped up in the arms room with the other delegates and generals, talking strategy and preventing war, she guesses. Atlas never cared too much about diplomatic affairs as a child and she wasn't about to start meddling now. She did however, peek into the room one day to see what exactly went on in this room but the door was slammed in her face by a man that Maria told her was named Daniel, the treasurer of the kingdom.

Atlas was in her room now, sleeping on her stomach when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” She called, peering over her shoulders as she made the bed to see a thin girl with bright red hair enter. The girl, with bright blue eyes gave Atlas a shy smile as she quietly shut the door behind her. Atlas has never seen this girl before.

“Hello.” Atlas said, smiling warmly at the girl. “You can come closer. I’m Atlas.” The girl ducked her head with a small smile, taking small steps until she was at eye level with her. She was maybe 5’6 or 5’7, barely an inch taller than Atlas. 

“Hi.” The girl's voice was small, her red hair covering half of her face. “My name is Luna. I was sent to measure you by Julian.”

“Hi, Luna.” Atlas beckoned the girl over who walked closer with a small blush, obviously flustered. 

Luna reminded Atlas of herself for the first few years after her parents death, young and afraid of every living being. She looked to be about Atlas’s age, her wide, childlike eyes making her look several years younger. The girl pulled a measuring tape from around her neck and took cautious steps towards Atlas. 

She motioned the tape towards her, “May I?” Her large eyes asked.

Atlas raised her arms, “Of course.” The girl quickly got to work, wrapping the tape around her torso, waist, and hips. “Why am I being measured?” She couldn’t help but ask. Luna paused for a moment, her hair brushing away from her face for a moment to reveal a long gash, deep and red, from the end of her thin eyebrow to the bottom of the curve on her chin. The mark was covered just as quickly as it was revealed.

“The king has asked you to be fitted for a day gown, an afternoon gown and a night gown. He says that your current attire is unfit for a queen.”

“Queen _to be_.” She couldn’t help but correct. She couldn’t believe how quickly everything was happening- she hasn’t even been here for a full day. “And what the hell is an afternoon gown. Am I expected to change throughout the day?”

Luna let out an unexpected giggle and she attempted to stifle it with her free hand. Atlas let out a loud laugh in response, the two of them bursting into a fit of giggles, at nothing in particular. Atlas missed laughing freely like this. She doesn’t remember the last time, if any time, that she bonded with a girl her age. She then decided to do everything she can to befriend the girl.

Atlas didn't see the need to be fitted for more clothing when she brought her own that she made on her own. Her mother was a seamstress before she was queen and she learned everything from her, and then some. 

“I’m sorry!” Luna suddenly blurted, her cheeks matching her fiery hair. Atlas wondered if she dyed it or if she was born with hair that red- either way she liked it.

“What for? Don’t ever apologize for laughing, especially to me.”

“You’re funny.” 

Atlas dramatically grabbed her heart. “My days! We are officially the best of friends, darling. I could use one here, the king is speaking of getting me these _ladies_ and I can only imagine how dreadful they’re going to be.” Atlas grinned and put her hands on Luna’s shoulder, drawing her in closer as if she had a deep and dark secret to spill. “You’ll be my ladies, okay?”

Luna nodded with a smile.

“Will you also be getting a mister?” She asked after a moment of her working quietly.

“Mister?” Atlas inquired. She’s never heard of such a term.

Luna frowned at her as if it was a common term. “A mister.” She repeated, hoping it would somehow breach the part of Atlas’s brain that knew the word. 

“The king has a mistress- Dina, so th-”

“Dina? What do you mean?” Atlas hasn’t met anyone by the name Dina. She has only been here for two weeks but she thought she met everyone, except Luna apparently.

Luna’s face fell before her eyes widened. 

“Oh! You don’t know?” 

Atlas shook her head. This girl sure knew how to build suspense. 

“I haven’t been here but for a couple weeks, who is a mistress?!” She demanded, her patience wearing thin.

“I mean that Dina is the kings mistress- the two are unable to wed because she is still legally binded to Fred, her husband but that doesn’t stop the two from… erm… messing about.”

_Oh._ So that’s what a mistress meant. She wondered if her father had a mistress. It now made sense where Hayes was when he wasn't with the nobles- he was messing about with this Dina character.

“And how can I acquire a… mistress?” She joked.

Luna let out another surprise laugh, “A mister!” She laughed again. “A mister is the male version of mistress and I don’t think you’re allowed one- at least not in Aster.”

“And why the hell not?” 

Atlas had no desire for a mister but that didn’t kill her curiosity. She wanted to know why such acts of infidelity were tolerated so easily. “I’m gonna have a word with Hayes about this.” She decided out loud to herself.

“Okay.” Luna replied with a smile. 

“Okay.” 

The two shared a small laugh. Atlas was merely joking- she didn’t need a mister to meddle with her life. She was here for only one reason- to save Rubus. 

Luna quickly finished her measurements before scurrying off, leaving Atlas alone once again.

Julian entered maybe twenty minutes later, knocking lightly before pushing the door open with no difficulty. He stopped at the end of the bed and dropped the contents on he bed. Atlas jumped off the bed, immediately missing the warmth as she began to look through the clothes.

“That wasn’t even an hour..” She marveled as she raised the many gowns in front of her, surprised at how they fit so well in length. She would of course have to try them on to see the width but she paused to admire the dresses. 

“The seamstresses here are acclaimed for their fast and precise work.” Julian answered proudly, as if he hired them himself. He began to walk towards the door before he paused.

“There is a lounge dinner in an hour that the king wants you to attend. There will be guests from many countries but it is very casual. The guests will first start in the lounge, conversing and relaxing informally and around 7PM, they will all move to the dining room where dinner will be served.

There were 9 different gowns, all of different colors and designs.The sleeves of the dresses all stopped comfortably at the beginning of her wrists while the fabric perfectly hugged her waist, accentuating her figure. She decided on the black dress that had gold lining from her cleavage until her collarbone, combing her hair so the curls sat on either sides of her shoulders. Atlas opened up her drawers and searched through her belongings until she found a silver gem box, full of stolen and gifted jewelry alike. Some of them were from rich nobles who only knew how to express their love to Atlas through precious minerals while the others were stolen off business men and counts, all with good reason. Atlas never stole without a good reason.

She looked through the box and chose a gold necklace and a pair of gold earrings that were shaped like fall leaves. She opened the drawer that Maria stocked with her unused makeup and quickly applied black mascara on her lashes, eyeliner on her waterline and red lipstick. Upon looking at her final look, Atlas was beyond amazed. 

She didn’t know if she'd ever looked so elegant. Her mind briefly wondered if she could get used to living like a royal once more before she reminded herself that this was just a temporary fix- that in 6 months or less, she would be back on the street with Rubus and Sunny. Atlas looked at herself once more, happy with her appearance as she finally took a good look at the room that she was sleeping in for the last two weeks.  
  
  



	4. "The assassin of your parents are within these walls."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas meets the mistress, the king lashes out and a letter is slipped under the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of this chapter;
> 
> [Rainberry by Zayn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4Lo9kerS9M)

**"Dry your eyes cause it won't work this time, I've already dried mine, and I won't drown in yours"**

**-Zayn Malik**

  
  


The room strangely reminded her of her childhood- the almost childlike paintings on the walls and the bright purple rug that made her feet itch. Atlas tried to remember how the rest of her castle used to look like. All she can remember was the navy room, a room that her father seldom permitted her in because that was where his army would discuss war tactics and the king thought it was unfit for a child to hear such talk (her mother thought she should be in there at age 4, for good practice, of course). 

Aside from those vague memories, the only other thing that she remembered was the night after her sixth birthday. It was a normal evening, her dad locked away in the library and her mom gossiping with the other royal mothers. Atlas didn’t have many friends growing up, her parents often keeping her confined in the eerie castle walls alone, leaving her to spend her days with her nanny, Irania. 

Irania was an old Irish woman who spent her youth singing folk songs in English pubs and scamming the upperclassmen for a warm bed and a few bank notes. Atlas loved listening to what life was like outside of the castle, how young Irania was when she stole her first loaf of bread, how badly she was beat when the governor's wife walked in on them, and especially how beautiful the New York city skyline was. 

Atlas only heard about America through stories and newsletters her dad would read aloud to her- it now felt surreal to hear about the place from someone who’s actually been. Atlas wondered if she would ever get to see the great cities that Irania described but at age 5, she knew that was all a hopeless dream. 

Atlas was so stuck in her past life that before she knew it, it was already 7:15. _Shit._ The guests were surely already here and situated. Atlas took one final look at the room, at all the memories that it brought back before she walked out, closing the double doors behind her. Atlas knew that she was terribly late, already mentally preparing herself for a scolding from the king. The lounge was on the other side of the castle and it takes Atlas four wrong turns to finally know where she was going. For a castle, the place is abnormally silent. 

There is not a peep from the walls and whoever she sees is only there to scurry by her, mumbling a small and meaningless excuse. Atlas finally noticed the smell of the place. The only way she can describe it is clean. Too clean to the point that it can be considered sterile. 

"Hello, Atlas." She heard a deep voice say. She whipped her head around to see Drew who seemingly appeared out of thin air. His left foot was already in a room and he tilted his body to meet her eye.

"Why are you soaking wet?"

Drew looked down, as if he didn't realize it himself and let out a laugh that seemed forced. "Oh it was raining a bit ago, you must have missed it." He glanced down at his wet watch. "I must be going now. You enjoy your evening. You look lovely." He rushed out before he quickly entered the room that he was standing in front of.

 _How_ strange. She didn't even get to insert a thank you before the room door was shut. Atlas brushed it off and continued her journey to the lounge. She should've asked Drew where it was- she didn't have a clue as to which direction she was headed. 

After help from a passing maid, Atlas was about to enter the lounge when she noticed two things- quiet laughter, and the smell of cigars. Strong cigar. She didn’t know smoking was even allowed indoors here- it was illegal in America.

Atlas already counted 10 heads just from peeking into the room, men and women alike in their wealth and status just from the clothes on their backs. The women were all dressed in dresses that could cover a year's rent in Magnolia, their lips stretched into bright grins as they laughed amongst themselves. There was a grand table that was filled with expensive cheese, red wine, and unused cigars. The men who were mostly sitting towards the left of that table, all had thick cigars between their lips and she watched their beer bellies move as they chortled at something one of them said.

It didn’t take long to find the king.

He was sitting on the far left of the vast room and he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a thin brunette with a red wrap dress, her long legs wrapped with silvers heels at the ankle.

The other guests were all too preoccupied with their own little conversations, none of them witnessing Dina dragging her long fingers, wrapped in shining jewels, on the king's forearm. Atlas tried to look unaffected. She despised the king after all. They were after all planning on announcing their engagement at the winter ball so she should not look too surprised that her fiance has a side piece. The nobles would thing she was a fool. Many wives of kings were all fully aware that their husbands had mistresses, a lot of them even encouraged it so their husbands could beat on someone who wasn't them. Thankfully, Atlas's parents weren't like that.

Before Atlas could stop herself, she found herself stalking towards the two. Atlas stalked towards where Hayes was sitting, quite comfortable one would say, with lady Dina. The two were sharing a love seat with Dina’s left foot strategically wrapped over Hayes’s left foot. 

Atlas kept her shoulders up and took long strides until she was practically toe to toe with the king. The two looked up, Dina halting her arm assault and Hayes leaning away from her ear, cocking his head up to see who interrupted his flirtations. He looked surprised to see it was Atlas, his eyes widening a fraction. _Did he not make this gathering mandatory for her?_ Dina raised both eyebrows, the two patches of hair disappearing behind her bangs.

“Hello Dina.” She greeted kindly. After all, it wasn’t Dina’s fault the king was an idiot. Atlas's smile dropped when she turned back to him. “Hayes. I would like a mister.” Atlas stated, hoping she appeared as confident as she felt. 

Hayes’s eyes twinkled in amusement, his lips fighting a smirk. Dina unhooked her leg off of his and started to look between the two. “Who’s she?” Her voice was filled with unneeded jealousy. Atlas gave the lady a pointed look. _I like you Dina, don’t push it_.

“Hayes.” Atlas repeated, starting to become impatient. It was only a matter of time where the royals would get bored of their own conversations and instead, tune into this soap opera.

“What do you mean?” He finally asked, his voice filled with humor.

Atlas nodded her head to Dina, who she is sure was actually a nice person, unlike the king. “You have a mistress. Luna told me what that was. Now, I demand that I get a mister.”

“You can’t.” He replied coolly. He repositioned himself so his entire body was facing her.

“Who are you?” Dina asked for the second time. Atlas watched her scratch the back of her neck. While Dina's dress was a fiery red, the collar was almost a maroon color, as if it was wet. Atlas then noticed that Dina's hair was a bit damp. Hmm.

Neither of the two dignified her question with a response, too busy staring the other down, their glares matching. 

“And why the hell not?” She challenged him. By now, a few of the guest’s were getting a bit too silent, surely clocking into the conversation. Atlas tried not to feel intimidated, she was in fact, the one who was cowering over the king himself. He looked rather funny arching his head up to look at her, almost childlike.

“Atlas, we’ll discuss this later, not now.” His amusement was gone and his voice was stern as he threw a nervous smile at the eavesdropping guests. 

“Who is she, Hayes?” Dina chipped in, annoyingly. Atlas was trying really hard to like the lady- it was the king she was angry at. Why didn’t he inform her about this whole mistress thing? Now she looked like a fool- marrying a man who’s heart belonged to another.

“Dina.” The king warned.

“Well?” Atlas asked, crossing her arms. Now both of the women were waiting for a response from him.

“Who _is_ she?” Dina whined again, latching her arm to the king.

“Shut up for God’s sake!” 

Surprisingly it was Hayes who snapped. He abruptly stood up, causing Dina to shriek from loss of balance since she was leaning practically her entire body weight on him. He grabbed Atlas’s forearm and made a beeline for the door. Atlas threw a reassuring smile to Julian who looked at her worriedly as she passed him sitting amongst a group of men. As soon as they were out of sight, Atlas yanked her hand back.

“Release me-” She began to rub the surely bruised part on her arm as she glared at the king. Hayes crossed his arm and arched an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“What was that?”

“What was _what_?”

“Atlas..”

“That’s my name- don’t wear it out.”

Hayes let out a loud groan, the sound echoing throughout the walls. He leaned on his palm against the mahogany walls, his other hand dragging down his face. After a moment, he turned to Atlas, an exasperated look on his face.

“Why are you like this? Why can’t you just stick to the plan? Must you humiliate me every chance you get?” 

She knew it was a rhetorical question. “I’m not the one humiliating you. Do you know how stupid I looked when the Luna told me about Dina? She probably doubts that we’re together-”

“But we’re not together!” He interjected. “Can’t you understand? This-” He wildly gestured between the two, his eyes wide and crazy. All he needed was to dishevel his hair and he’d look like a straight mad man. A lunatic. “-this isn’t real! I can be with whoever I please.”

Of course Atlas knew it was just a rouse. She honestly didn’t know why she was even arguing with him. Creature of habit, she guesses. Everything is a fight for her. She had no interest in the king's loyalty, he could be with whoever he pleases. Perhaps she was causing a scene for fun- who knows?

“And _I_ can’t?” She fired back.

“No!” He let out a humorless laugh, like it was something she should've already put together like 2+2. Atlas hated math. "Please, Atlas. Drop it. I'm already swamped with work, one of my boats was stolen and shipwrecked a few miles out and I need to resolve the matter right now. I cannot deal with you as well."

“So that’s it? You have the final say?”

Hayes nodded, opening his arms out as if he yelled _Finally!_ “See! You get it. I knew being a street _rat_ for ten years wouldn’t affect the rest of your brain.”

Atlas gasped, surprised such words came out of his mouth. She knew the king was not the best person but now she realized just how evil he was. He knew that her parents were murdered, that she didn’t have a _choice_ but to lay low, in case the killers found out that she was live, he _knew_ that she didn’t _want_ to live on the street since she was 8 but yet, when it all came down to it, he took that weakness, that unfortunate event and spit it back in her face. Atlas’s eyes suddenly began to water as she stared at the king in disbelief. She could've sworn a look of regret flashed in his eyes but it was gone within the second, his face calm and cool.

“Alright.” Atlas grabbed the bottom of her dress and walked away. She didn’t think any apology would fix that. _How could he?_ She attempted to clear her mind to stop the upcoming tears. For a moment, she considered retiring for the night, taking off this suffocating fabric and falling asleep but the competitive side of her refused. If he was allowed to be a senseless playboy, Atlas could too, except she had sense- a sense of respect.

Atlas tilted her head to the ceiling as she walked, caging the unshed tears in her eyes. She blinked them back and rolled her shoulders. She walked back into the lounge and her eyes roamed until they landed on a lone man. He had shaggy brown hair and was dressed in a brown corduroy suit jacket, his round glasses perched on his nose as his head moved from left to right, his eyes skimming a torn up yellow sheet of paper. He was sitting away from the chatting men, his left foot crossed over his right as he nursed a mug in his free hand.

Perfect. The only way she could think of getting back at him was getting him where it hurt. Hayes was a king and the most precious thing to any king, was his reputation. Nobody liked a tarnish reputation so what better revenge than having an entire kingdom, all of his subjects, know about the kings fiance’s unfaithfulness. 

_They always say, the greatest and most precious scandal was infidelity._

Atlas found her prey and began her hunt. As she neared the man, she passed by a pissed Dina. She opened her mouth to say something- probably a vulgar statement but she shut it when she realized Atlas wasn’t even looking at her, her eyes set on new heights. The man didn’t notice Atlas until she sat on the vacant lounge chair beside him and she propped her elbows on her knees as she leaned towards him.

_No wedding band- perfect._ It was always such a bummer when a suitable target had a wedding band. Atlas hated a homewrecker.

“Whatcha reading?” She peeked over to try and read whatever was on that damaged sheet. The man, startled, immediately crumbled it and shoved it in his suit pocket before looking at her. He froze for a moment before his lips curled into a blinding smile as their eyes met. His eyes were blue- electric, oceanic.

_What was on that paper?_

There was small flash in the mans eyes, like he had something groundbreaking to say but the flash passed quickly.

Atlas, confused, returned the smile, her teeth on full display. The man’s eyes flickered to her cheek and he laughed.

“One dimple?”

Atlas shrugged. “My Mother once told me that I ate my twin. I don’t know how much truth there is to that though. I feel like one person.”

“Well why don’t ya ask her, why the suspense?”

Atlas shrugged. “Can’t. She’s dead.”

The man's face dropped slightly but his smile was still there, except now it was pitiful instead of flirtatious. Atlas hated pity.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need, it was a decade ago.” It was true, Atlas was almost numb to her parents death. Though she never could get rid of this inkling feeling, this feeling that the truth of their death lay in the depth of her repressed memories. The man eyed her quizzically, as if he was trying to piece her together.

“A decade? I’m intrigued. Tell me more.” He finally said.

Although Atlas had no plan to indulge in her past with this man, she offered him her hand just as Hayes reentered the room, his eyes immediately finding her. 

“I’m Atlas.” She said to the man with a sickeningly sweet smile. She hated playing nice but she was a competitive person, she had to beat the king at his own game. 

The man took her hand with a knowing smirk. He pressed his lips to her knuckle, letting it linger for a moment as he looked up at her through his lashes. He released her hand just as Hayes appeared in front of the two, seemingly out of thin air. His face was red and his glare was lethal enough to kill- but why was it directed at the shaggy haired man? 

“Cousin.” The man said, thoroughly amused with the king's glare. His amusement only made the kings frown deepen.

_Cousin? The fuck?_

“ _Noah._ ” He spat, spitting the name as if it was venom not sparing him a second glance as he turned to Atlas, his glare gone.

“Atlas. Get up. Let’s go.”

Atlas stuck her nose up in defiance. She leaned closer to the man, Noah, and began to drag her palm from his shoulders down, just like Dina did to Hayes. “No thanks, _Noah_ and I were actually having just getting to know each other, weren’t we?” She fluttered her eyelashes at Noah who nodded at his cousin without turning away from Atlas.

“Noah…” The king said in warning. He finally tore his gaze away from Atlas and he was now having a silent eye conversation with Hayes.

Thankfully, there was a small boy that was playing the piano near the foyer so all of the guests were too invested to bother with royal gossip. It was clear to Atlas that there was a deep rooted problem between the two, something from the way Noah’s hands were digging white into the leather of the chair and Hayes’s eyes twitching like a malfunctioned motherboard.

Atlas got up, breaking the intense eye staring contest that the cousins were invested in. “Okay, I’m out.” She announced, pushing herself off of the chair. She didn’t have time to get herself between familial drama. She pointed her index between the two. “It looks like you two have a lot to talk about- I’m headed to bed.” She grabbed the hem of her dress.

It was a shame that she didn’t get to meet any of the other guests but she knew there would be many more dinners in the future. She was, after all, the next Queen of Aster. 

“Nice meeting you, Noah.” She gave him a slight bow and he returned it with a smile in his sitting position. She gave a pointed look at Hayes, a look that screamed, _stop meddling!_ She began to leave the room, smiling kindly at the nosy guests who were probably wondering why she was leaving so early. That was a question for their king to answer.

**

Atlas didn’t end up going to her bedroom until several hours later, wandering the empty halls instead. When she did, however, end up in front of her bedroom again, there was a small sheet peeking from under the closed door. She opened the door and picked up the envelope, closing the door behind her before she sat on the bed. She leaned against the headboard and opened the envelope. 

  
  
  
  


THE ASSASSIN OF YOUR PARENTS ARE WITHIN THESE WALLS. TURN PAGE. 

Atlas stared at the foreign letters on the sheet of paper for two minutes, suddenly wishing that she learned how to read. After several minutes, Atlas came to terms that the words wouldn’t read themselves out loud to her. She carefully folded the paper and slid it back into the envelope, slipping it under her pillow before she got up to change.

As she got herself ready and situated, she couldn't help but take a peek outside. The tiles outside the castle walls were dry and the branches look as if they haven't seen water in weeks. It didn't rain. Not today, not of recent.

So Drew lied about the rain. And Dina was also a bit wet as well. Could it be?

  
  
  
  



	5. "WHY AM I IN HANDCUFFS?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas attempts an escape and the contents of the letter is revealed.
> 
> Listen to, "no body, no crime" by Taylor Swift 
> 
> [click here for Taylor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEPomqor2A8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reupload chapter 4 cause I accidentally uploaded chapter 7 instead lool, that's my bad :)

**"She's well-known to police, 'cause she looks like a riot**  
**Always takes what she needs and leaves the rest behind"**

**-The Jungle Giants**

After more than an hour of relentless tossing and turning, Atlas swung her feet over the bed and quietly opened her room door. It was two weeks in and there was no sight of Rubus nor the antidote. She was tired of playing this endless game with the king- this hot and cold. One morning he would be just chirpy, spending his breakfast with her, Maria, and sometimes Julian or Drew would join, depending on who was going to drive the king out.

On his better days, he would indulge in meaningless conversation, compliment the food, and leave with a good. It would be a day or so before the next they saw each other again and it would only be for a few minutes. He never wanted to discuss their agreement or give her a set date on when Rubus would envoy to the castle. The one time she cornered him, he gave her a lousy excuse, “The noblemen will be suspicious of a young man's arrival when they still haven’t even grasped yours.” Is what he would tell her. Atlas rolled her eyes and called him a liar, then he called her a thief, then Julian grabbed the king's shoulders and stirred him away before she could slap him. She’s done it before- a second time wouldn’t hurt.

Now, Atlas was quickly and quietly walking through the castle halls, ignoring the uneasy feeling in her gut. This castle was eerie and quiet- she could almost hear the desperate screams from the wall, telling her to run faster, to escape this horrid place.

So far, Atlas has met almost all of the residents of the castle. There were Julian and Maria, who were the only ones who treated her like a human and not a thief or a burden to the king. There was Luna who she never saw after the first day, Drew who she thought was okay until he blatantly lied to her about his wet state earlier that evening. Seriously, what kind of a fool did he take her for? Then there was Noah who clearly had some weird feud with the king. In all honesty, she could see why Noah didn’t like him.

The king was insane. In the two weeks that she knew him, he’s managed to prove himself over and over again just how bad of a person he was. This man couldn’t even treat his own employees with respect, what would he make of a common thief like Atlas?

Hayes lied, insulted, and connived his way through his life and Atlas wasn’t going to take it anymore. He could find his own pretend Queen to play house with.

Atlas’s breath quickened as she neared the exit. She was brought in here unconscious so finding the tall mahogany double doors that led to the outside world took longer than anticipated. In the two weeks that she was here, Hayes has not allowed her to leave the castle once. There were twin guards standing still at the entrance all day and Maria told her that they stood on the other side of the castle fence at night.

This escape wasn’t a rash decision for her. Atlas has been planning her departure the moment the words wed me slipped out of the kings mouth. She entertained him long enough to figure out her escape and now was the time. Atlas would slip in questions like ‘how many exits are there’ and ‘where is the nearest main road’ offhandedly whenever she spoke with the staff. They never suspected a thing and now she knew that there were 4 total exits and a main road 2 mile west, whichever direction that was.

Atlas finally reached the double doors. She peeked over her shoulders, not surprised when all she was met with was darkness before she took a deep breath. She knew the odds of getting caught. She knew the punishment that would ensue if she was ever found, days, weeks or months later.

But Atlas couldn’t live like this anymore. She missed her freedom. She knew that the sun itself would choose combustion over this life that she was forced to live.

So when Atlas opened the front door and an alarm went off, or when the twin guards tackled her before she could make it past the lawn, or when she passed out due to one of them restricting her airway when he rested his knee on her throat, Atlas knew it was all worth it. She knew that if she died right then and there, she died knowing that she tried. That she didn’t wallow away and waste her days submitting to a king who was going to dispose of her by the years end.

**

Atlas woke up several hours later with a loud groan. Her head was aching, her neck was sore and her throat was dry. She was laying on her back, staring at a ceiling that she knew very well belonged to the king.

Dammit.

Just a minute ago, Atlas was having a blissful dream where she successfully made it past the gate, she found Rubus, and the two went back to their thieving ways. The End. It was truly beautiful. She lifted her hands to stretch when she paused, due to her hands unmoving.

Oh.

“ _WHY AM I IN HANDCUFFS? _” Atlas rose up in the bed and was met with green eyes. She suddenly got deja vu from their first meeting. Except when they first met, Hayes’s eyes were more curious than lethal.__

__“Good, you’re awake.” Was all Hayes said. He shut the book in his hand and faced his body towards her entirely, clasping his hands in his lap._ _

__“Why am I in handcuffs?” She repeated. She noticed the same two guards who caught her standing outside of the room, both wearing the same tired expression. What could they be tired from? Almost choking her to death?_ _

__Atlas lifted her caged hands and massaged her stiff neck, the memories of the previous night rushing in._ _

__

__“Because you are a thief.” He simply answered her question. His eyes briefly darted to the doorway before they returned to her._ _

__“But I didn’t steal anything this time!” She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. “How much do your guards weigh? And which one of them almost flattened my neck?” She turned to the two giants. “That much force was unnecessary!”_ _

__“Oh, shut up. They barely touched you.” The king begged. “And if they did use excessive force it’s because I commanded them to. I knew you’d attempt to run away sooner or later.”_ _

__“Why am I chained up like a common prisoner?” Atlas demanded to know.__

__“Because that’s precisely what you are- If it weren’t for my mercy, you would’ve been hanged ages ago.”_ _

__Atlas raised an eyebrow. “You’re _mercy _?-” she scoffed in his face. “There are people out there who are waiting for you to lay a finger on me so they can out you." Atlas paused, her mind racing. "I’ve sent letters out, detailing my stay here and my confidants will take the necessary measures to expose you for-” She lowered her voice so the guards wouldn’t hear, “-for killing the queen of Magnolia.”___ _

____It was Hayes’s turn to scoff. “Confidants? Don’t make me laugh at you, Atlas. How could you have even sent mail out in the first place? Any mail sent out is examined by my -” the king's face fell as Atlas’s smirk widened._ _ _ _

____“What have you done?” He asked slowly, all color drained from his face.____

____Atlas shrugged, “Whatever was necessary. Don’t blame the count though, he was innocent in all of this. I sent the both of our seals as proof and a very thorough letter written by a staff member that I will not disclose with you at this time. No further questions.”_ _ _ _

____“Why use my staff as a pawn for your sick games?” He seethed, his voice rising. Atlas almost scoffed. This man didn’t give a damn about his staff, his anger for them was only there in spite of her._ _ _ _

____“Well I cannot read or write. How else was I supposed to make the letter?”____

____Atlas didn't send any letter- it was a last ditch effort to be free. She didn't know or trust anyone in this court well enough to have them sketch up a letter for her._ _ _ _

____“You are illiterate?” The king barked out in laughter. He slapped his knee and pretended to wipe a tear while Atlas stared at him in boredom. She’s been laughed at before, nothing new._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Are you done mocking me?”_ _ _ _

____Hayes shook his head as his laughter continued. “Almost.”_ _ _ _

____She knew it was forced and fake and that he was only doing this to get her angry. It worked._ _ _ _

____“It’s a wonder that your own countrymen hate you. I see them whispering about all the cruel things you’ve done and whenever you enter, they bow obediently like dogs.” Atlas shook her head in disgust, not believing that she was scolding a grown man._ _ _ _

____“Nothing disgusts me more than respect that is based on fear.” She finally said._ _ _ _

____The king's laughter seized and his smile dropped. He stared at her for a long time, probably wondering if he should strangle her with his hands or smuggle her with the pillow she lay on so comfortably._ _ _ _

____After several moments, he abruptly stood up, not sparing her a second glance before he headed for the exit._ _ _ _

____“Take her to the cellar. Don’t feed her.”  
**_ _ _ _

____Atlas did end up getting fed but it wasn’t the warm food that she got accustomed to so quickly. It was bread crumbs and warm water. The food she ate when she was homeless was much more decent than this._ _ _ _

____Atlas was in a cold, and wet cellar, the sound of the drain pipe filling her thoughts. She was chained up on the concrete floor, her arms tied to a post behind her. She had handcuffs on but her hands were also tied with an additional rope. She tried several times to get her hair out of her face, the threads getting in her nose and causing her to uncontrollably sneeze._ _ _ _

____Several hours passed, most of it by Atlas thinking of Rubus. After she decided to steal the antidote from the king, Atlas brought Rubus to stay with an old friend of hers from America. Nadia was a girl Atlas met on the boat ride to Aster, the two became quick friends and she even hosted Atlas at her cottage near the sea for a few days until Atlas decided that she overstayed her welcome. When Atlas brought an ill Rubus to her months later, Nadia took him with open arms._ _ _ _

____Atlas honestly didn’t know what she would do without Rubus. The two met on one of Atlas’s worst days. She had just got caught stealing from a wealthy train conductor and she was thrown off the moving train. Thankfully she fell in a pile of hay and on her way back to the shelter she was staying at, she bumped into a small boy, 8 or 9 at the time._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Rubus explained that his orphanage was quite abusive and that he would rather die from the chemicals in that drain pipe than return to that horrid place. It took little self convincing for Atlas to take the child in her wings, his doey green eyes reminding her of herself a few years prior, her only escape back then neign the kindness of a stranger. When Atlas decided to be that stranger for Rubus, the rest was history._ _ _ _

____The two became inseparable, using their shared witt and previous experiences to make a not so noble living, scamming rich white men to make their daily dues. The two soon fled to the Island of Magnolia, a vibrant place where strangers were much more gullible, making it so much easier for the two to lie their way in and out of any situation._ _ _ _

____For the next two years, Atlas and Rubus tricked, lied, shed crocodile tears (a useful skill Atlas quickly mastered) and used their endless imagination to snag a coin or be offered a loaf of bread before they turned in each night at City hall. The island of Magnolia, due to their low crime rate, often left important buildings such as their city hall unlocked overnight. Upon learning that, the two would spend their days in the sun and retire each night in the empty and nearly abandoned building, making the hall their temporary home until the sun rose and the birds' songs awoke them.  
**_ _ _ _

____Atlas suddenly felt a hard poke in her side, causing her to jolt up. She immediately noticed that the rope was gone and her wrists were now handcuffed in her lap. How did she not notice him doing that?_ _ _ _

____“Sit up.”_ _ _ _

____Hayes stood hovering over her, holding a steaming bowl. Atlas instantly recognized the smell of carrot soup and sat upright without being told twice. She outstretched her cuffed hands and the king quietly placed the bowl in her hands before he crouched a foot in front of her, giving her a once over.. He assumed she would ask for a utensil but wasn’t surprised when she took the hot bowl and began to chug it down like it was cold lemonade. He listened to the sounds of her gulps, wondering which jungle this starving chimpanzee escaped from. It was as if she hadn't eaten in months!_ _ _ _

____“Ah, thank you.” She said once she finished the bowl. She handed it to him, and he took it, placing it on the floor with a small clatter._ _ _ _

____“Wipe your mouth. I see your manners have made an appearance.”_ _ _ _

____Atlas did as she was told. “They were never gone, just kept away until you deserved it.”_ _ _ _

____Hayes didn’t bother replying to that. It was a lost cause. The girl was covered in dirt from shoulders down and her new gown was ripped, he didn’t feel the least insulted when she looked deranged._ _ _ _

____Atlas outstretched her two arms, nodding at her wrists with her chin, “get these off-” she paused, “your highness.”_ _ _ _

____“No.”_ _ _ _

____She dropped her arms with a groan, “Why not? They itch and are killing my wrist. I was even wearing them in my dream!”_ _ _ _

____“Well that’s the perfect way to get used to them, they’re not coming off. I cannot trust you.”_ _ _ _

____“Trust me? What have I done to ‘lose’ your trust, not that I had yours in the first place.”_ _ _ _

____He pulled out a familiar envelope from his trouser pocket. He opened it up and pulled out a white piece of paper before shoving it in Atlas’s face._ _ _ _

____“What is the meaning of this?”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, that’s my envelope! How did you find it?” She exclaimed._ _ _ _

____“My guards found it while sweeping your room- now tell me, who were you planning on sending this message to?”_ _ _ _

____Atlas’s eyes widened, realizing what he meant. “What? No-” She blurted out, “It’s not my letter. I didn’t write it. Somebody left it under my door and I was going to ask you to read it to me when you were a bit nicer.”_ _ _ _

____“Liar.” He spat. “How am I supposed to believe you? You’ve lied to me before, what’s different now?” His eyes were narrowed and accusing._ _ _ _

____“Because I cannot read!” She yelled, “I’m illiterate, remember? Why would I lie about something so embarrassing?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh.”_ _ _ _

____The king stood down, leaning back as his mouth turned into an O shape. He forgot that she couldn’t read. He knew Atlas was too prideful to lie about something so serious. The look on her face was pure confusion. He knew she wasn’t lying so who would send her something like this?_ _ _ _

____“What does it say?” She asked, leaning forward to peek at the letter. Hayes curled the top of the sheet so she couldn’t see it. He didn’t understand why she even wanted to look at the sheet if she was illiterate._ _ _ _

____“Do you have any idea who would send you this?” Hayes asked, skimming over the sheet again._ _ _ _

____“Umm, no. I haven’t been here for long- what does it say?”_ _ _ _

____Hayes turned away from the sheet and looked at her with an amount of seriousness that she hasn’t seen before. He also looked indifferent, as if he was questioning himself as to whether or not he should expose the content of the letter._ _ _ _

____“What does it say, Hayes?” She asked, suddenly feeling nervous._ _ _ _

____“It says-” he paused to look at the letter once more. “The assassins of your parents are within these walls-” he turned the page, “- I cannot simply tell you who they are, for you will need evidence to incriminate them and someone like me will not be believed without evidence. You were not the only one to survive the fire, there are many more like you. I watched you leave from the South balcony window. That is all that I can tell you right now. Do not mention this to a soul, for nobody is trustworthy here. Not even the shadow you cast on your own.”_ _ _ _

____Silence. Even the heartbeat of Atlas’s was no more. The blood that was once pumping in her chest has stopped, frozen over._ _ _ _

____“What?” She whispered, her vision blurring rapidly. The king almost felt distraught. The hatred he once felt for this girl was slowly melting away. He actually felt… bad? He watched as all of the color in her face disappeared, leaving her pale. She began to shake like a feather._ _ _ _

____“I- I thought-” she began to look around the room almost manically, her brown eyes wide and frantic. “How could they-” she looked up at Hayes, her vision completely blurred, her unshed tears waiting to be released. Atlas was unable to let out a proper sentence, instead letting out incoherent mumbles, “how, when, I-”_ _ _ _

____“Atlas-” the king took a hold of her shoulders and he shook her until her eyes finally landed on him, her tears finally escaping. “We don’t even know if this is real!” He tried to reason._ _ _ _

____Atlas began to quickly shake her head, her breath quickening. “Hayes-” she whispered._ _ _ _

____“Listen- it could just be someone trying to mess with you? To get back at me-” he tried to convince her desperately. The girl looked like she was about to spiral out of control. “You said yourself that my countrymen hate me, they’re just trying to get back at me.”_ _ _ _

____“No-” Atlas interrupted. Lies, lies, lies. He was only saying this to deflate the gratitude of it all. Someone knew of her. Someone in this castle knew of her identity. 10 years. 10 years she was free and in the matter of 2 weeks, she was found. 10 years of stealth and anonymity was thrown away in 13 days._ _ _ _

____“No, no, no!” She finally shouted, shrugging his hands off of her shoulders.____

____This wasn't part of the plan. Atlas didn't factor this in. She only wanted to get caught, become queen, and take back her reign. She instantly regretted the last few weeks. She only wished to return to Rubus and go back to her old life. Not the life of royalty- but what she had after that. She couldn't believe her selfishness and her eagerness to become powerful once more has opened up her parents murder once more. Athena and Zayne were dead. Her parents died in a fire 10 years ago. Despite the gut feeling that it was something more- the sureness that it was something more, Atlas always told herself that it was an accident- that a gas leak broke or her dad forgot to extinguish his cigar that night. It took 10 years for Atlas to come to terms with their death and now this? She began to shake her head profusely, repeating the word no over and over again aloud._ _ _ _

____“What?” The king shouted. He didn't know what was happening. Could she be going mad?____

____“You don’t understand, Hayes.____

____“Understand what?!” He exasperated. He only wanted to understand. Atlas slowly looked up at him.____

____“There was nobody outside. I jumped off of the rear balcony alone, the South exit near my bedroom, into the forest. The only way someone could have seen me is from the inside of the castle. Someone who _survived _the fire as well.”___ _ _ _


	6. "You drool when you sleep."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "Through the dark" by One direction
> 
> [click here for the One directionr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlpyrjA9oQk)

**"I wish that I could take you to the stars  
I'd never let you fall and break your heart  
And if you wanna cry or fall apart  
I'll be there to hold you"**

**-One direction**

“Someone who survived the fire as well.”

Silence. 

A beat passed and neither of them dared speak, taking their time to soak it in.

_Another survivor._ Hayes didn’t think it was possible, he barely grasped the lone survivor that was sitting in front of him.

“A second survivor.” He said to himself aloud. His knees began to hurt from his crouching position so he sat on the floor, crossing his legs at the ankles as he sat, the letter tight in his fist.

“Who do you think it could be?” Atlas asked after a moment, her voice shaking like a feather.

The king shrugged, “I had the castle cleared out for the last month, only leaving essential workers to stay. They all returned last night. The possibilities could be endless.”

“Why did you have it cleared out?” She asked.

“An assassination attempt-” 

Atlas gasped. The king dropped the note on the wet floor- he mourned for his ruined trousers before he continued, “-we needed to rule out suspects and find out how it happened- the why was clear.”

“Did you figure it out?” She wanted so bad to ask _why_ they wanted to kill him. She knew he wasn’t the kindest king but from what she saw in the last few weeks, he was a just and fair one. He treated them all fairly well- paid them even better. And the people that she’s met outside of these walls were all happy. She’s never heard someone speak ill of him. What she said earlier that day was only to get under his skin. She looked down at her cuffs, knowing it worked. 

The king shook his head. “We haven’t but we couldn’t keep the castle vacant forever. The leaders of Jasmine and Germanium will be here in a few weeks and they cannot come to an empty castle. What will they think of us?”

_Us._ Atlas almost laughed. It could have been a slip of the tongue from the king, an accident if you will, but she still almost laughed. A year ago, when she first began her hunt for her crown, she never could have expected it to go this well. She didn’t expect to be an ‘us’ for at least 6 months, her plan was going exactly how she wanted it to.

“Why am I here?” Atlas asked, “I mean I understand why I am locked in here but what is my true purpose here? You could easily find another person to fill my place- you can get rid of me with a single word.

“I need my noblemen to stop hounding me. I am a leader of an entire kingdom, I have wars to stop and people to feed but all they seek is for me to wed. Someone in this castle made an attempt at my _life_ but all they speak about is how far my efforts in finding a wife has been.”

“But why do they want you dead?”

Hayes sighed. He looked at the entrance briefly before he turned back to her, his volume dropping a few octaves. “I don’t know the exact reason but I believe it has something to do with my father and his last act as king. I don’t know the details but I believe he wanted to invade one of the islands of bloom, which one is unclear.”

Atlas didn’t understand, “why are you telling me this?” He vehemently exclaimed on multiple occasions that he didn’t trust her, that she was only a thief who was paying her sentence as queen.

“Because you don’t want power. You don’t _want_ to be queen, all of this happened against your will..” He threw his hands in the air, gesturing to the castle around them, “It’s clear that none of this appeals to you so you are not a threat. That is the answer to your previous question by the way. When you asked why I kept you, it’s because I could easily get another queen to replace you, but who knows what her intentions are? What if she is the cause of my demise? You cannot be simply because I have multiple things over your head to ensure your loyalty- plus you were once a queen, you know the game- it’s a win win.”

“And what if I do want to be queen? I was destined to be it ten years ago- what’s to say I don’t desire it any longer?”

The king let out a small laugh, “If you did want to be queen, you would have entered the castle through the front gates, not the side walls. You wouldn’t be in handcuffs right now, which by the way doesn’t have a lock if you want to release yourself, and lastly, you wouldn’t insult me with your every breath.”

Oh, if only he knew. Atlas was glad he didn’t see past her charades, for the only thing she truly wanted was what the king feared- someone to overtake him. She disguised herself as a clueless delinquent and the king ate it all up. This was much too easy.

Wait.

Atlas looked down at her locked wrists. “What did you say?”

The king cocked an eyebrow, “The handcuffs don’t require a key, did the guards use a key to lock it in the first place?”

Atlas rolled her eyes before clicking a small button under her wrists to free herself. She immediately began to sooth her aching wrists by rubbing her palm against it. She sent a glare to the amused king.

“So what now?” She asked after the ache seized by a fraction. “It’s clear that we are both using each other now. You need a pretend queen and I need your help to find out who was behind the royal assassination of my parents 10 years ago. Besides, we can also find _your_ assassins while we’re at it.”

The king looked to be in deep thought for a moment. “Very well. But there needs to be some rules.”

“I agree.” Atlas said. She has been working on her own list mentally for the last several minutes.

“Firstly, you are soon to be queen- you need to act like it. What kind of king am I if I lock my queen up in cellars bi-weekly?” He asked. When her only response was a shrug, he continued. “You need to play the part- my kingdom is one of the well known and strongest of the islands, save Germanium, so many other Islands and outside countries look up to us which means you will also need to take on duties as queen.”

Atlas nodded, “Will I need to do speeches?”

“You will need to write them as well.” He paused as Atlas took a sip of her water, warm no doubt. “The people of Aster will soon be your people as well- you will love them more than you love yourself- and if you do not love yourself, then love them as if you did. These people will come to you for comfort and council. You were lucky enough to have a few weeks to adjust before the court is full again. I expect you to be prepared now.”

So many things were just thrown at her at once. Council people? Atlas didn’t know the first thing about council- what type of things would she be counselling for? And comfort?! Atlas couldn’t even comfort herself let alone an entire kingdom. She quickly reminded herself of her plan. She was here for many reasons and if she wanted to achieve each one, she would cure Rubus and one day get her country back. 

“Okay-” she agreed. The king's shoulders relaxed. It was as if she would say no. She understood why- if she did say no, he spilled loads of unnecessary information on her, she could easily expose everything. Even if people didn’t believe her, she would instill doubt within the castle.

“-but I have my own set of rules.”

“Go on.” He urged. He wondered what absurdities she would come up with.

“I want another room. The castle is so big but I am forced to sleep so close to the exit, across from you. I feel as though I am being watched 24/7.”

“If you wish. Anything else?” 

Atlas squinted her eyes, “I would also want to be allowed outside. I haven’t felt the sun in weeks.”

“Do so- I often go outside.”

Atlas narrowed her eyes, “Is this a ruse? Are you messing with me?”

“No, if you try to escape again, I will slit your throat with my bare hands- I am the only one who knows of your past, except whoever sent this,” he gestured to the now wet letter, “You will not be missed and if there are any suspicions raised on your death, I will execute them as well. Anything else?” 

Atlas wasn’t really fazed by this blatant threat, she had no plans of escaping anymore. Most of her demands were almost met. “I also need Rubus to be brought here- and Sunny- and my grandmother Ruth” She added, not knowing if this was stretch. 

The king got up and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he flung her up, grabbing her lower back to steady her. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, his hand burning on her back until Atlas got too overwhelmed and looked away, stepping back in the process.

Hayes cleared his throat. “Very well. I will allow my men to help you fetch your small family. Once I bring you back to your quarters, I will send a servant to get you bathed.”

“I told you I can bathe myself. I don’t want to risk my seal being seen.”

The king nodded in understanding. They have just finished climbing the cellar stairs and Atlas was finally exposed to some lighting, even if it were a dim candle. She rubbed her eyes as she wondered how long she was in that cellar. 

There wasn’t a soul in sight. Although the king informed her that all of the nobles and servants have returned to court, it looked and sounded just like her first two weeks. It must be well after midnight if it were this quiet.

“What time is it?” She asked as they near her quarters. She rubbed her shoulders, a cold rush gushing past them. She peeked around a corner and saw an open door, leading to a stream of water. 

“Half past 4.”

Wait. “What?” She asked. They were now standing in front of Atlas’s door and across the kings. 

“How long was I asleep?”

“A few hours. You drool when you sleep.”

Atlas subconsciously touched her cheek. The king smirked. “Liar.” She huffed. “Don’t send a maid- I don’t want to disturb anyone.”

“Very well.” He nodded.

They stood there for a beat, Atlas’s hand on her door handle.

“Alright..” She said before she twisted the handle, throwing one last look over her shoulder, the king’s feet planted in the same place. He looked as if he had no plans to move. She threw him a wave before she got into her room and shut the door. How odd.

  
  



	7. "We can be anything you want"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivalry with the senior citizens. Another letter is sent and the death of the monarchs is revealed. A friendship is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT of dialogue but useful information.
> 
> Listen to "Talk to me" by Zayn Malik 
> 
> click here for Zayn

**_*Hayes's painting*_ **

**_"They promised that dreams can come true- but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams too."_**

**_-OSCAR WILDE_**

It has been almost a week since King Hayes has revealed the contents of the letter to Atlas and the two were now at a standstill. Neither of them have made any plan to find whoever sent the letter nor who attempted to take the king's life. The week didn’t go completely to waste, however. Both ends of their deals have been met beautifully, like two ends of a rope. Atlas learned to be Queen-y, and her family was brought to the castle.

The king’s men have brought Atlas’s “small family” as he called it and while grandma Ruth was accommodating very well, spending her afternoons locked in the west gate knitting and talking to her 6 cats (the king almost took Atlas’s head solely for the separate carriage that arrived that was filled with kittens and adult cats alike.) He claimed that he had an allergy and after releasing a questionable scream when one of them came near him, he admitted that he simply disliked them. It’s clear that the leader of a country had a fear for those furry felines. 

Rubus was now in the infirmary, being treated for pneumonia and frostbites. Grandma Ruth’s heater broke while Atlas was gone and she was left unaware, the younger boy not wanting to disturb Atlas’s plan. Atlas is only allowed to visit him for an hour a day because Sarah, the nurse, claims that any second longer than that will expose her to the virus. 

She sneaks out around midnight with a candle that she stole from Hayes and while everyone else is asleep, the two stay up gossiping about the staff or ruling out suspects. Some days, when they tire from backbiting and don’t have the energy to solve a mystery, Atlas will steal one of the many books that are lined up in the castle library and Rubus will read them aloud. She now knew the plot to _The Outsiders_ , and Oscar Wilde’s _The Happy Prince._

As the midday sun rose to the center of the sky, Atlas opened her room window, which was now a comfortable distance from both the exit, and the king's chambers, letting the cold winter air slap against her face. It was the 8th of December, exactly one month since Atlas had stepped foot into the castle (dragged into it unconscious but same difference). In the last month, Hayes hired her two private tutors; Emma was her English literary teacher, she was an old lady who had little to no patience for her. She would yell when she got a letter wrong and then yell at her for not immediately correcting herself. How the hell was she supposed to know that PH also made an F sound? 

She also had Bernard, an uptight but kind old man who was her etiquette teacher. At first she refused to take any lessons on manners. She left the study hall, Bernard in tow, and burst into the kings office. As soon as she told him that an etiquette teacher was not needed and that she had enough manners to spare,, Hayes proceeded to tell her that if she truly didn’t need it, she wouldn’t burst into his office without knocking. She wordlessly followed a triumphant Bernard back to the study hall after that. She later found herself quite enjoying that class; he taught her what to wear, how to act, and even which spoon to use for ice cream. 

She had another lesson that she was currently preparing for. Today she was being tested on her ‘table manners’. When it was half past noon, Atlas had a maid draw her a bath and she quickly cleaned herself and got dressed before making it down to the dining room.

“Ah, you’re early for once.” Bernard mused as she entered the dining room. He was sitting at the head of the head of the table, surrounded by empty silverware. White plates in different sizes, matching white cups and white silverware were set out neatly, all of them painted with the king's seal which was two clashing knives surrounded by fallen roses. She wondered why the roses were dead.

Atlas sashayed towards the vacant seat at the other end of Bernard with a smile. “Couldn’t make you wait all day for me, could I?”

“You’ve done it before.” He replied. Bernard was a quiet but straight to the point man. He was nearing his early 70’s and his humor could come off as slightly rude if Atlas didn’t know him any better. 

“You look dazzling as always.” He noted after a moment of silence.

“Careful Bernard, what will Jenna think of you?” She joked in response. Jenna was Bernard’s wife that would often sneak in to give them baked muffins during some of the lessons. Bless her soul.

Atlas looked down at her outfit. Today she wore her hair up in a tight bun, held up with tsavorite barrette clips. She wore a black satin slip-on dress that was slitted on her left ankle and a black turtleneck underneath. 

Bernard rolled his eyes at her. He got up and walked around to stand next to her chair. He picked up the three spoons that were laid out in front of her.

“Now, which spoon is for soup?”

***

The lesson went well, with Atlas making millions of mistakes and Bernard patiently correcting them. She wished that the king would replace Emma with him. She would’ve known more than 10 words by now. After her lessons, Atlas spent her day wandering the castle halls, meeting the returned nobles and servants.

The castle was packed now, unlike her first two weeks here that were spent in boredom. Now the entire place was up and bustling, nobles chatting in random corners and servants fetching things from all wings of the palace. She has now been to all four corners of the castle, practically memorized the place, yet she still hasn’t seen the king. She was speaking to a noble named Cornelius when he offhandedly mentioned that the king was stuck in his library, overseeing trade routes with his advisors. 

***

It was many hours later when Hayes heard the library door crack open. He had just dismissed his advisor after completing a new route that would not involve Jasmine. He was rereading his notes in his book when the door creaked open. There was only one person that the king knew of that did not knock upon entering a room. He wondered how much money he was wasting on Bernard if she was going to dismiss all that she was taught. 

As soon as Atlas emerged from behind the door, he removed his glasses and set the book upside down, forgetting to mark the page number as he unfolded his crossed feet and sat up straight. She once told him that he would get a hunch back if he kept slouching like that- he couldn’t help that he got so engrossed in his books that he would forget how to sit straight. 

“I saw you sit up straight. I’m gonna start calling you Quasimodo soon.” She trailed off as she began to survey the room. 

“Funny.” He replied deadpan. She gave him a cheeky smile and began to look around the room, her eyes brightening in awe. 

The king beamed with pride. This library was the only room that was truly _his_. He had his servants decorate it exactly to his taste.

He watched as she skipped over to the countless books on the shelves, her fingertips brushing over it as she turned to look at Hayes- her lips suddenly curling up.

Hayes’s face is wiped clear before he grins himself, so wide that you can see all of his teeth.

Atlas narrowed her eyes at the king's expression.

“What?” She asked cautiously. 

“You’re smiling.” Hayes replied, almost breathless. “You haven’t smiled before… You should, though.” He added hurriedly, suddenly realizing how dumb he sounded.

“I smile plenty.” She defended herself but still her lips curled up again, her eyes crinkling further as they darted to the books for a moment. 

“I love books.” She explains. “I can’t read _yet_ but Rubus tells me that it’s as if you can leave this world- if only for a few pages and moments to something almost magical.”

The winter sun was peeking into the room through the cracks of the blinds, the natural sunlight illuminating the room, the brown bookshelves, like Atlas’s eyes, turning golden. He watched as her eyes landed on the paintings on the wall.

She turned to the king and pointed at the biggest painting. It was of a green field, filled with roses and poppies. There were two figures in the distances, their fingers catching the wind as they ran.

“This one is magnificent.” Atlas told him. She stared at the painting for a bit longer. “Youthful.”

The king bowed his head. “Thank you.”

Atlas’s eyes grew in size. “Wait. _YOU_ made this?” She turned back to the painting, her mouth now falled in awe.

Hayes follows her glance, raising an eyebrow at her astonishment “Yeah.” He mumbled. 

“It’s beautiful. It makes me feel nostalgia for a childhood that I never had.” Atlas whispers in awe, her eyes never leaving the painting. 

In all honesty, Hayes forgot that painting was there. He painted it when he was 16 and hasn't really thought of it since. He forgot it was there. Hayes shrugged nonchalantly when she turned to him. 

“It’s just a painting.”

Atlas began to walk towards him, he noticed a yellow envelope in her left hand. She cocked an eyebrow when she sat on his advisor's seat across from him. She nodded her head over her shoulders to the painting.

“Then why is it hung up? If it’s _just_ a painting.” 

Hayes doesn’t answer.

He knows why. It’s the replica of a photo that his father took of him and his sister Nadine, just four days before the plague took her and his parents.

“When did you become king?” Atlas randomly asks. She’s sitting with her legs crossed and her hands clasped in her laps. He wants to tell her that this is not how a queen sits but instead he mirrors her position.

“Well, my parents died when I was 14 but since I was not of age yet, my cousin Noah-” He couldn’t help the distaste that came with his name. Atlas raised an amused eyebrow at that. She wondered what this rivalry between them was. “My cousin Noah had to step in as regent-” He continued. “He trained me and stood in my place as king until I turned 18 in 2010.”

“The same year my parents were killed.” Atlas couldn’t help but say. She didn’t know that he was crowned king that year. That meant that was 28 right now. Aside from his scuff beard and eyebags, she assumed that he was in his early 20’s.

“Whatever happened to my country?” She asked. “After the incident, I didn’t allow myself to listen to a word about it. I abandoned the idea of Magnolia the day my parents were lit on fire in front of me.”

The king raised an eyebrow. “In front of you? Did you not see who killed them?”

Atlas shook her head sadly. She wandered into his office to tell him that a second letter has arrived but the mention of her parents and her fallen country made her completely abandon that. This was the time to get any and all information from him.

“I have no memory from the ages of 6-8. I learned that there is this condition called _repressed memories_ and that after going through a traumatic experience, your brain could temporarily erase certain memories. I have the memory of the fire and my escape but nothing else.”

“You said temporary.” Hayes inquired. He was sitting upright now, intrigued by this unheard of condition. “What do you mean temporary?”

“I did some research. Repressed memories, although rare, _can_ be recalled through extensive therapy and other activities that relieve trauma.”

The king nodded, an idea already brewing in his head. If Atlas could recall any memory from that night, their job would be done for them. Then they could move onto the threat on his own life. So far his guards have been useless in finding out who attempted to poison him two months ago. A monkey could do a better job than them. He should really invest in a primate.

“And what of Magnolia?” Atlas pressed again.

The king sighed. “Well, after the death of your- erm- parents, a water plague has taken over the Islands. It’s how my parents died. Sailors from Oceania brought toxic waters with them and although the other 4 islands contained the epidemic within months, I’m afraid your country didn’t recover as easily.”

Atlas frowned at his words. “You said your parents died 3 years before mine did? How-” She didn’t know how to finish the sentence, something was not adding up.

“I’m afraid the sailors from Oceania landed in Aster’s port city Melina. They brought shipments of fish that both of my parents went out of the castle to oversee. They were sick before they even returned and died two weeks before my 15th birthday. Noah, the regent at the time, contained the plague only for it to return in 2014.”

Atlas didn’t know what to say. She finally understood why the king was always in a bad mood. He lost his parents at 14 and was told to manage a country before he could legally drive. It almost made her happy that she didn’t reveal herself after the fire. She could not imagine having to help her people through an epidemic at age 9. Sure, there were regents and nobles to help out but the rule of the islands was that the decision ultimately came down to the next in line. 

“And who is managing Magnolia now? I know that there was a law that forbade anyone that wasn’t blood to rule a country until the 10 year mark has passed.”

He looked down at his watch briefly before he nodded. “That’s right. The queen of Heath has been overseeing Magnolia for the last 8 years- Jasmine had control for the first two years after the passing-” the king paused, his eyes widening in realization. “Atlas, If I remember correctly your family was killed in the winter of 2010?”

“In December.”

Hayes leaned back in his chair and began to mentally calculate something. “If I am correct that means there is 2 months until the 10 year mark is officially over. Then Magnolia is essentially up for grabs…”

Atlas knew that. It was why she decided _now_ to jump the castle walls. She wanted the challenge of making it on the nic of time.

“That is correct.” She agreed casually. He couldn’t see past her facade. “Why?”

The king shook his head quickly, ridding himself of whatever he was thinking about.

“Never mind that, what is in your hand.” He nodded to the envelope.

Atlas’s eyes widened in remembrance. “Oh!” She jumped in her seat and quickly opened the envelope up. She handed it to Hayes with a giddy look.

“I received another letter.”

Hayes wondered why she looked almost excited, as if death notes were one of her many thrills to life. 

Hayes is too caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t register her last sentence. “ **A** **_WHAT_ ** ?” He asks, pulling himself back in. _Received a what now?_

Atlas stared at him dumbly. “A letter. A paper that’s folded in three even-”

“I know what a letter is!-” he raised a hand to stop her nonsense. “I’m just wondering _why_ you didn’t start the conversation “I DON'T KNOW? Maybe 'HEY, I GOT ANOTHER LETTER FROM THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNOWS WHO KILLED MY PARENTS?' That would've been a good start. ”

Atlas threw her hands in the air in surrender. “I’m sorry, okay? I came in for a chit chat with a friend. I completely forgot I was carrying that bloody thing anyway!”

The king looked to have lost his mind. “Chitchat with a Friend?! ” He laughed humorlessly. "This isn't a matter of which servant hates who, Atlas- this is MURDER? How could you have forgotten the bloody envelope? Chitchat with a friend- pfft!"

Atlas nodded slowly, “We’re friends, right? I mean we’re going to rule _your_ country together soon. That makes us friends at the least.”

Hayes looked at her for a moment, his anger seized and replaced with a hint of curiosity before he sighed. He raised his hand out to her, palm to the sky and curled his four fingers towards himself. “Give me the letter so I can read it.” He told her calmly.

Defeated, she handed him the note and sat back with a cross of her arms and sigh, quietly waiting for him to skim through it. She watched his eyebrows furrow, unfurrow, arch up and raise high behind his curls before he finally finished reading it. It felt like an eternity passed before he finished reading it. Another eternity passed before he spoke. 

“I recognized the word ‘mom’ in the letter-” Atlas said after a pregnant moment of silence. The king seemed to be zoned out, his gaze fixated on the spot in front of her. “Emma taught me that word.. two m's...” she added after another silence. 

The king looked up at her and Atlas faltered. He looked pissed. If looks could kill….. dear Lord. He kept looking between the letter and Atlas, his eyes darkening each time they landed on her. She pondered escaping. Although she hadn’t a clue the contents of that letter, the way he was throwing daggers at her alluded that it wasn’t good. She almost got up just then, grabbed Ruth, and Rubus, and the 7 cats and made a break. She began to stand up until the sound of his voice made her freeze.

“You know.” 

Atlas shakily sat back down. Escaping was no longer an option unfortunately. 

“Know what?” She asked nervously.

“You know that my parents death wasn’t an accident either.”

What?! Was this man insane? Atlas's eyes widened and she immediately became defensive.

“What are you _talking_ about? Did you not _just_ tell me that they were killed from a plague?”

“Atlas..” the king warned. "Do not lie to me."

“I promise you I know nothing about their death and even if I did, I was 6 at the time of their passing- I haven’t a memory from that!”

The king shifted his body and crossed the opposite leg over his knee. He was holding onto the note for dear life but he was now slowly releasing it. She watched his mouth move as he whispered something to himself to calm down. When he looked up again, he was calm. Not as calm as earlier, but he no longer looked as if he was going to drag her to the guillotine any time soon.

The king sighed after a moment, “Look-” He looked up, not realizing how fearful Atlas looked until then. “Hey, listen- I believe you. Calm down.” Atlas let out a shaky breath. She truly had no idea, did she? The king waited for her breathing to pattern before he continued. “I believe you. The story about the plague, that was true. But it was only my parents who caught it, that’s what nobody else knew. There were 80 men at the port that day and somehow only _my_ parents-” he paused when he realized he was shouting again. He lowered his eyes at Atlas. “- somehow only the king and queen of Aster were infected and ultimately killed by it.”

That meant whatever illness that took the lives of the monarchs, it had nothing to do with the plague. The plague was the scapegoat.

“Our parents weren’t the only monarchs killed, you know?” Hayes said.

Atlas nodded, “I remember 3 out of five of the Islands of bloom suffered assassinations only during my childhood. My parents were the forth.

“That is right, all but Heath were hit. Atlas, this letter just confirmed my theory."

"What theory?" She raised an eyebrow.

Hayes leaned forward and glanced at the door. When he detected no movement he spoke. "That these deaths, the death of the royals of Aster, Magnolia, Germanium, and Jasmine- they weren’t accidents. They were assassinations.”

"There is a serial killer out there." Atlas looked out the window.

The king nodded. "Or in here. They could be asleep right now. In this very castle."

It was then that Atlas noticed the time. It was half past 11 which meant the two were talking for almost three hours. 

“What is on the rest of the letter?” 

On cue, the two let out simultaneous yawns. It was clear there would be no more investigating for the night.

“We’ll finish off tomorrow. We’re both drained right now and we need the rest.”

For once, Atlas agreed with him. This conversation alone required more energy than her wandering of the entire castle all afternoon.

“Alright. Goodnight.” Atlas said. The king nodded and began to gather his notes. She got off the uncomfortable chair that has she resided in for the last three hours and headed for the door but before she could turn the handle, she heard his voice call out for her.

She glanced at him over her shoulders.

“What?” She asked, bouncing her leg slightly. She really needed the bathroom. The king was standing now, a pile of papers held clumsily in his hands.

He shook his head, smiling softly as if a memory just came to him.

“We can be friends.” He says slowly, referring to her earlier question. “We can be anything.”

Atlas’s hand freezes on the handle. Now what the hell was she supposed to say to _that_? She settled with sending him a small smile before she slipped out of the room, her mind now as empty as her wallet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. "Thou Shalt Not Kill."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pattern is found amongst the royal assassinations. Enter Viscount Earl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, listen to "Ophelia" by the Lumineers.
> 
>   
> [click here for Ophelia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVcy0YdEz0M)
> 
> Also pls comment what days would be convenient to update.

**"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."**

**-Oscar Wilde**

“So what will we do? If Germanium decides to wage war with Jasmine, it could lead to a world war- it will be a complete domino effect. We are allies with Germanium but we are still friendly with Jasmine, we have no reason to fight against them.” Viscount Earl said. The men around the table, who were all surrounding the gold globe nodded in agreement, some mumbling their responses.

King Hayes rubbed the spot between his brows with his thumb in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. He would rather be bickering with Atlas than doing this. He never thought he would live to see the day where he _wants_ to see the thief. He leaned onto the table with both palms and stared at the map beside the globe. There was no clear way out of this. He sighed before addressing his counsel once more.

“But if we decide to stay neutral, that gives Germanium enough reason to declare us their enemies. You guys know what their king can be like. This man, no matter how generous he is with his fortunes, is known for his short temper and strict military. His country has the most powerful army- that is _precisely_ why my father always made it his number one priority to be on the better side of Germanium- to be on their side is to be on the winning side.”

The men began to look amongst themselves. A few of them ran their hands through their beards while others glared at the map, as if the answer would come out from invisible ink.

“So what you’re saying is-” The viscount said, raising his eyes from the map and to the stressed out king, “We are either with Germanium or against them.”

“Exactly. Either way we have a war to prepare for.”

**

“Alright, we’ll start again tomorrow. Thank you for all of your help. You are all doing Aster very proud. It’s a wonder my parents decided to have you on the counsel. Rest easy, men.” The king told his counsel. The men all bid goodbye to him as they made their way for the exit. The door opened before any of them could reach it and they all stepped back and made room for Atlas to pass through.

“Your highness.” The men bowed as Atlas passed through them. She gave them all a nervous smile as she passed. It was clear that she was still not used to all of this attention. She glanced warily at the men that passed her, not noticing the king that watched from the other end. She finally noticed him when it was only him and a tall, older man left in the room.

“My Queen.” The viscount greeted me with a bow when the room was empty. Atlas gave him a small smile, her eyes briefly glancing at the king. He was sitting at the table, leaning all the way back as he watched the two. He nodded at her when their eyes met.

“I’m hardly a queen.” Atlas told the Viscount, “Please call me Atlas. What is your name?” 

The Viscount smiled, “My!-” He looked over at the king, “She is humble, my Lord.”

“Hardly.” The king mumbled so only Atlas heard. He pushed himself off of the chair and walked towards the two. “Atlas, this is Earl. You can trust him. He’s going to help us.”

Earl’s eyes widened. “Oh my! I almost forgot-” He looked Atlas up and down, “You look just like the late princess and nothing like her at all. I truly am sorry for your parents passing. The late royals of Aster were once good friends with them. May they all rest in peace.”

Atlas looked towards the king with wide eyes. Hayes only nodded at her, his eyes closing briefly, as if telling her that it was okay. That she could trust him. If only; Atlas could hardly trust the king himself. She was afraid of anyone knowing her past. If the Earl wanted to, he could easily expose her. Atlas looked back at the Viscount. He was old, and he looked sincere. Perhaps he could be of some use. If not, Atlas would have him killed. 

Atlas nodded her head sadly. She looked up at the viscount through her lashes. Hayes raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored him. “May they rest in peace.”

“I believe you are acquainted with my sister Emma, she teaches-”

Atlas gapped at the older man, “Emma is your sister? The tutor?!” 

The viscount nodded. Now that he said that, they both had strikingly similar faces.

“I reckon she hates me- that woman is a grouch. She needs to cheer up.”

“Atlas!” The king reprimanded. He turned to the viscount to apologize but found him laughing instead. Atlas crossed her hands at Hayes. It was the truth. That woman should not be an educator- she was extremely impatient. “You’ll have to excuse her, Earl.”

Earl laughed even louder now. “Haha! There is no need, my Lord. She is only speaking the truth. There is no harm in that, really. My sister lost a lot about a year ago and now she’s angry at everyone. The world itself if I am frank.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Atlas chimed in. 

The viscount dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand. “No need for an apology, madam. It’s not your fault. Having an awful life is not an excuse to behave nastily.” He turned to the king who looked to be in deep thought. “She is very forward. It is very refreshing, isn’t it.”

The king shrugged. “It can be. Unless the forwardness is aimed at yourself.”

Atlas did not look amused. “Haha.” she replied, her expression blank. At that, Earl burst into laughter once more because apparently every word Atlas uttered with pure comedy. The king could disagree.

“My lord, you two are perfect for each other! Just a delight.”

“No!” 

Atlas and Hayes gagged simultaneously, making crude noises, refusing to meet each other's eye. Why would Earl suggest such a thing? Two days ago, they could not even be considered friends, much less anything else.

“I think you are awful.” Atlas couldn’t help but tell Hayes.

“And I you.” He replied immediately. There’s a brief, very brief, emotion of self consciousness in his eyes. Maybe self doubt? Maybe dejection? Maybe it was all a figment of Atlas’s imagination. 

There’s a silence now where the two royals refuse to meet each others gaze while the viscount watches the scene in amusement. He had so much to say but decided to let nature take its course. Everything comes out of the dark eventually. 

The silence stretches on for a bit, long enough for Atlas to untable her leg and begin bouncing it and enough for the king to comb his fingers through his clean beard a thousand times over. Atlas suddenly feels like she’s suffocating- the silence is warping her into a box and sucking the air out of her. 

It is the king that breaks the prolonged silence.

“Earl, you do know that this-” he pointed between Atlas and himself, “Is a ruse.” Atlas nodded quickly in agreement, her hands crossed over her chest. “It’s fake.” She chimed in, “ In 2 months time, we will wed and then shortly after that, I will die. I will return to my old life and Hayes will continue his reign.” By now the two are smiling painfully hard at the viscount, hoping to sell their story.

“And May that reign last long.” Earl added. He ushered the two to sit around the table and once they were settled, Atlas and Hayes across from each other while the Viscount sat at the head, he continued. 

“Now Atlas, the king has briefly informed me of your situation. It has come to my attention that someone has been sending you letters- what kind of letters may those be?”

Atlas nodded, crossing her left foot over right. “I have received two thus far, both one week apart and after nightfall. These letters detail the death of my parents and the sender claims to have been a witness. They say that the murderers are in this castle. That they live and dine here everyday.”

For a moment, the king falters. Here he was damning her with every word when she had a literal assassin after her. She was only what? 19 at most and there was already a target on her back. The king watched her sweep some of her black hair out of her eyes, her gaze fixated on the viscount as she spoke. How could she be so calm? It was as if they were discussing the weather.

“Is that correct, Hayes?” The viscount asked, pulling him from his daydream. It was then that he realized Atlas’s confused stare. She caught him staring. He quickly averted his gaze to Earl.

Hayes nodded, “Atlas only began to receive these letters the night that the public returned. As soon as she was seen by the public at the lounge, somebody quickly scribbled the letter and slid it under her room door.” He said, Atlas humming in agreement.

Earl frowned at the information. “And how do you know that it is one of the returnees. It could easily be one of the people that you permitted to stay.”

“Because-” Atlas chimed in, “I was in this castle for two weeks before a letter was sent. Why would someone wait 2 weeks? I met with many people the night of the lounge, many whose names I don’t remember. Then several hours later, I return to my room and find the letter. Hayes also says that the letters looked smudged, as if it was written in a rush.”

“And you do not notice the quickness of the writing yourself?”

. “I cannot read or write well. It is why your sister has been hired.”

The viscount nodded. “How terrible, I was unaware of your illiteracy.” Atlas blinked at him, “Not that it is a grave problem- we were all illiterate at once. I am simply surprised. You seemed to be a smart young lady.”

“And I am-” Atlas interrupted in her own defence.

Hayes rolled his eyes. He’s been lectured on this issue more times than he can count. Whenever he would poke fun at her illiteracy he would get the same lecture. ‘My illetary does not measure my intelligence.’ He was willing to bet his crown that those would be the next words out of her mouth. He almost laughed when she proved him right.

“Earl, I hope you are aware that literacy does not determine intelligence. I could be smarter than the both of you- which I _am-_ and still be unable to read.” Atlas glanced at the king, “Do not roll your eyes at me- it is true! Look at you for example: being king does not make you a genius.”

The king’s face faltered. 

“And being a boaster does not make you intelligent.” He retorted.

“I am not boasting! I am merely stating facts. For example, I can say that I am the best jockey in the Islands and that would not be boasting- it is mere facts.”

Hayes threw his hands up in surrender. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her in disbelief. To think they were here to discuss important affairs. Nope, here he was bickering with a grown woman- at least bodily. He would pay a fortune to find out if her brain ever developed past 5. 

The viscount perked up at the mention of horses. “You’re a jockey? Are you any good?”

Atlas pursed her lips at the foolish man. “I just said I was the best, Earl. Did you not hear me? Keep up.”

The viscount didn’t seem phased by her insults, instead he leaned closer to hear more. Her expressions were not evil or angry- more frustrated. 

“Have you heard of Charles Bundet? He is the most renowned jockey in the islands and he claims to have lost against a teenage girl. _Could you believe that?_ The race was not a public race so her identity was unknown. He did say that she went by the name Palmyra.”

  
  


Atlas could believe it- being the jockey that won against him after all. She ran into him at a track that she snuck into with Sara two years ago and after critiquing his technique, he got so angry that he challenged her to a duel. She won, naturally.

“Have you heard of the city of Palmyra?” Atlas asked.

The viscount frowned. “Who hasn’t? It is one of the lost cities that was found.”

“And do you know the name I once went by when I was a princess?”

Atlas’s eyes flickered to Hayes when he let out a loud groan. He looked as if he was ready to end this conversation. He sat up a bit straighter with a sigh. “Atlas you are wasting our time. It was Atlantis, okay. That was your birth name. Now what is the correlati- Oh.” The king's eyes widened in realization as his voice trailed off.

“What?” Earl asked, looking between the two. “What does your name have anything to do with this?”

“My birth name is Atlantis, a lost city-”

“The lost cities of Atlantis.” The viscount gasped. “Palmyra. The lost cities.” Earl pointed an accusatory finger at her. “Oh God...You’re the jockey who beat Bundet.”

***

The rest of their time in the arms room turned into a learning session that Atlas soaked up like a sponge. She found herself staring at Hayes in awe as he spoke. Somehow the conversation always went back to him leading. It was in that room that Atlas for the first time saw him as a king, in his natural element.

When he spoke about serious matters, his voice demanded attention and they gave it to him. Atlas bit back her tongue for almost an hour, instead digesting every syllable that he uttered. He taught her about all of the islands of bloom, their royals, and the strengths and weaknesses of each nation.

She learned that there were 5 total Islands of Bloom, each island's shape merging so that they all formed a flower; hence the name. As he spoke, Atlas took several pages of mental notes.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Atlas’s notes to learn more about the countries below. There is a 10 year contract that all of the Islands have signed stating that if a royal family is killed and there is no blood heir, the country will be ruled by neighboring kingdoms and after 10 years, it is up to the other 4 Islands to decide who gets complete and total reign. There are 2 more months until that contract is over.)

**Germanium:** Strongest military, young king (parents assassinated), have trade disagreements with Jasmine, Temperate climate.

**Jasmine:** Demographically huge island, best trade routes, 68 year old king and queen, Tropical climate.

**Aster (Hayes’s home):** Wealthy country, little to no homeless, diplomatically okay with all nations, strong military, never had a war.

**Heath:** Smallest geographical land, has control of Magnolia after the plague until 11 year contract ends, Queen Hera is a narcissist that was never married but there are rumors that she had a child 22 years ago (no proof). Heath is where Noah, Hayes’s cousin resides as a regent.

**Magnolia (Atlas’s former home):** Used to be a superpower, best military, happy citizens, advanced technolgy, Islans fell apart after the royal assassination and plague that was never controlled. 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


“So wait-” Atlas interrupted Hayes. 

He was going into a tangent about why the war between Germanium and Jasmine was not only a waste of resources, but a complete waste of time and effort as well.

“What?”

“So Lu and Arcy of Heath were assassinated in 2006, correct?”

“That is correct-” Earl said while Hayes nodded, not knowing where this was going, “They were found stabbed to death in their chambers after the annual winter ball.”

“Why didn’t anyone hear the incident happening?” She couldn’t help but ask.

The king stared at her. “Would you still scream if you knew nobody was around?”

_Why not? Of course I would._ Atlas wanted to scream in his face, see if anyone could hear that.

“And the sole king of Germanium was found hung in his chambers in which year?”

The viscount thought for a moment. “2 years later. They say that he struggled with alcoholism since he was 12.”

Atlas was quickly beginning to notice a pattern. A pattern that was answering many of her questions. The king raised an eyebrow at her and she knew he was starting to see what she was getting at.

“And in 2010, my own parents were killed- fire. That was two nights after the annual winter ball- although Magnolia is a tropical Island, we still divulged in winter festivities.” Atlas thought for a moment. “Hayes when did your parents die?”

The king pulled his sleeves up and put his elbows on the table. “In 2008. The morning of the winter ball. I remember we had to postpone it. That was the last ball that Aster ever hosted- one of the last balls any of the Islands hosted until this year.” The king replied. 

“Atlas-” Earl said carefully. He was giving her a weird look. Like she was going manic. His little brain could not fathom what she was thinking. The king looked to be understanding her drift- he was scribbling something quickly on a sheet of paper. “What are you getting at?” The viscount asked.

“I think I know-” Hayes answered before her. He licked his lips before placing his pen down. His eyes glanced at her quickly and she nodded. They were both on the same page right now.

“It’s a pattern- look-” Hayes pushed the sheet of paper across the table and Atlas snatched it up. “Every blood heir of the crowns were all assassinated hours before or after the winter ball. In the Islands, only one island hosts the event every year. Nobles and royals from the other four countries fly in to attend the biggest event of the year. However, when Atlas’s parents died, none of the other islands thought it would be appropriate to host the event.-” Hayes turned to Atlas who was looking down at the sheet. “Until this year.”

Atlas’s head snapped up from the table. “What?”

“Oh my!” Earl finally realized. “Didn’t the countess of Jasmine decide to host the ball this year? It’s the first time in 10 years that any island dared to do it. I was planning on flying over with my sister Emma to attend it. What do you think is the significance of all of this?”

“Do you not understand, Earl-” she passed the sheet to him. “Look at it. How far apart is each of the assassins.”

“2 years.”

“There wasn’t a murder in 10 years, the last time there was a ball. And didn’t they all happen when _all_ of the nobles and royals were on the same island at the same time? The only time all the nations meet is for a ball, correct?”

“Um.. yes.”

“Well there's your answer. Whoever is murdering the royal families is doing so when we are all on the same island. They take advantage of the festivities to strike the kings and queens down. This way the suspect could be anybody.”

Earl frowned. The man clearly needed it all to be spelled out for him. “What does this upcoming ball mean, Atlas? I don’t understand!”

“What she is trying to say-” Hayes interrupts. He can’t trust Atlas to get to her point anytime in this century, the girl lived for dramatics. “What she is saying is that since this is the first ball in 10 years, she- _we_ \- believe that whoever is committing these murders was just given another opportunity to strike. And their target is the hosts themselves.”

“They’re going to kill the queen of Jasmine?” Earl asked.

Atlas and Hayes shared a look. They both truly hoped that they were wrong. That this was only just an empty hunch. The viscount wondered if they were speaking telepathically, excluding him from the mystery.

“Yes we do, Earl. But what will happen if their plans fail?” The king asked, a smirk growing on his face. After 13 years, he was one step closer to finding out the real cause of death of his parents.

“How?”

“Well, if the ball was coincidentally relocated to say… Aster? We could monitor the guests better, control who goes in and out- they will be in _our_ court. If someone tries to inflict any harm, we will be there first hand because we are expecting it. We will be prepared”

“Are we seriously planning on _stopping_ a royal assassin?” The viscount screeched.

Atlas stood up with a stretch. “That is exactly what we are planning. Now-” she turned to Hayes and shot him a smirk, happy that she wasn’t the only one excited. The viscount looked to be losing his grey hairs from stress while the king looked to be over the moon. 

Atlas turned to the king seriously, “If we do catch them, will we kill them?”

Earl let out a surprise squeak while the king's eyes widened and he quickly looked at the door to see if they were heard.

“Atlas!” The viscount reprimanded her. “Have you never heard of the 5th?”

“Of course I have. I’ve been to court, it’s the right not to self incriminate. I have had to represent myself before”

The king and viscount slapped their palms against their foreheads with a groan. A small part of Hayes wanted to know what ever caused her to be in court. Theft, no doubt. Or insubordination of a royal. Or identity theft- he could go on for days.

“Not _that_ 5th!” The viscount yelled, “The 5th commandment- thou shan’t kill.” He told her. Hayes looked thoroughly amused. He felt bad for the viscount but he was happy that someone else can now see how truly insane Atlas was. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Oops.” Atlas said, her voice filled with insincerity. She turned to the king. “Hayes, when we’re hunting the murderer at the ball, should I wear my hair up or down?” She asked, her hands motioning to her head.

Unbelievable. The viscount threw his hands up in the air and slapped them against his thighs, walking away from the two. He couldn’t handle this ridiculousness anymore.

Hayes threw his head back with a laugh as he watched the retreating noble. He turned back to an expectant Atlas who looked quite proud of herself.

He shrugged, “Depends on the gown.”


	9. "Nothing but the Sky is Forever."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Rubus and Atlas's past. King's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "Somebody to you" by the banners
> 
> [click here for the Banners](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2H1LInYPXE)
> 
> **If you are still confused on the au of this story, I added a brief explanation. Please refer to the map at the end of the prologue and the set of rules that accompany the 5 lost islands of bloom.**

**"Nothing but the sky is forever."**

**-King Hayes II**

It’s been exactly one month since Atlas has infiltrated the king's home in every way possible. According to Julian, she has captivated the interests and hearts of all of the nobles and staff alike. She is a queen in every way is what he was told. Atlas knew how to speak to the people, how to make them laugh, and how to solve their daily problems. 

Each day the king awoke, he would find her in the kitchen, entertaining the guests at the crack of dawn. He could barely keep his eyes open at that time. The first day that he awoke to her loud voice, he attempted to reprimanded her for being so noisy all the time but everyone adored her. According to Julian, they all thought she was hilarious and polite (he strongly disagrees with the latter) and that she always wants to help in some way. 

During the day, Hayes would often be holed up in his office, catching up on paperwork or preventing a different war but during his short breaks, he would often drink tea while gazing at his window, _coincidentally_ being there at the same time that Atlas was outside playing soccer with her friend Rubus (who they told everyone was her brother to lessen any confusion), counsel members and noblemen in the field that _coincidentally_ was right underneath his window. It was all a coincidence, really. He would sometimes crack the window open to _coincidentally_ hear what words they were yelling amongst themselves on a particular evening, he caught a rather interesting conversation.

 **Atlas:** Pass the ball, Hugo! Come on, your grandmother can run faster than that!

Hugo, a 57 year old countryman who was here on business turned to Atlas with a childish frown. (It was the first expression, aside from boredom, that Hayes’s has seen from the gentlemen’s face.)

 **Hugo:** My grandmother is dead! 

**Atlas:** My condolences (her tone was far from sorry) I’m an orphan. (she gave him a pitiful look which he fell for.)

 **Hugo:** Oh, I’m sorry At- _ATLAS!_

Hayes watched in amusement as Atlas took this moment to her advantage, stealing the ball from Hugo, her own teammate and shooting for the net beside her, making an easy goal. Atlas’s entire team groaned while the opponents burst into laughter. She frowned at them in confusion.

 **Rubus:** **ATLAS YOU SCORED ON YOUR OWN TEAM- YOU WERE THE GOALIE!**

Hayes let out a surprise guffaw and not knowing how loud he was, he attracted the attention of the entire team, including Atlas. The king, being caught, did the only logical thing. He grabbed the curtain and ducked behind it. 

“Come down here and I’ll show you something to laugh about!” Atlas threatened. Hayes slowly peeked out of the curtain with a sheepish smile. 

“Can’t.” He shouted out. “Loads of paperwork- being king and all.” Atlas rolled her eyes and waved him off, yelling at the rest for a rematch.

Hayes noticed that Atlas would sometimes fall into these sporadic moods. He wouldn’t even see them coming- these moods would slowly creep in like a summer storm and consume her whole. Her blank eyes would become distant and her shoulders would slouch as she talked with the staff, sometimes she would begin to look at the ceiling and hyperventilate mid sentence.

He would watch her wave it off and say she was okay, flashing everyone an empty smile that they all fell in love with, their conversations easily continuing. Hayes notices the clench and unclench of her jaw whenever he would ask her if she was alright. She would then say “Course I am, are _you_ ?” She would quirk her eyebrow at him as if _he_ was the unokay one and then she would retreat to her room, only coming out the next morning. Hayes knew something was wrong, he would get an unsettling feeling in his chest and when Atlas would get into those moods, it was as if the air shifted, a huge tension consuming the castle walls. 

Although emotionless, Atlas was cheeky, loud; she was charming and even borderline flirty, her smile full of a single dimple and pearly teeth. She sang loud in the mornings, usually _Budapest_ or anything that Niall Horan, an artist who Hayes has come to learn was Atlas’s obsession. Atlas was unashamed, intently staring at anyone who spoke and always paying attention to the underdogs when they were kicked. 

She can appear to be an open book, saying every thought in her head but to Hayes, she was the most mysterious person that he’s ever met. It’s been an entire month yet he didn’t even know her favorite color or her shoe size or why the _hell_ she was allergic to mangoes but not apples. He only knows that she adores music, soccer, and that bloody cat of hers that prances the castle walls like he pays rent. 

So on the odd days that her eyes are glazed over or she stays holed up in her room or on the days that she spends hours aimlessly wandering the halls, her eyes galaxies away while her fingers aimlessly trace the castle walls, he doesn’t know _why._ He doesn’t know why these episodes happen or even what to do about it. It seems that the only thing Hayes can do is allow Atlas to slowly reel herself out of the darkness. 

**

Bored and tired of all of his endless paperwork, Hayes began to wander the castle walls, in hopes of bumping into a familiar raven head. After asking a few of the staff, he found himself in front of the infirmary. Although he has seen Atlas’s friend Rubus plenty of times from a distance, they were never properly introduced. The king decided this was the perfect excuse to enter.

He pushed the door open and was hit with the smell of soup. Carrot soup. There was a small twin sized bed in the center of the room and two armchairs on either side. He found Atlas to be curled up in one of the chairs, a small boy in the infirmary bed.

“Hi.” The boy said shyly when he saw the king enter. He closed the book and tucked it under his left thigh. He had little to no hair, a simple buzz cut with brown eyes- timid and afraid. Hayes wondered how a boy so fragile was homeless for the last 4 years- where was his family? 

“Hello, Rubus. I’m Hayes.” He didn’t know why he didn’t introduce himself as the king rightfully- perhaps like Atlas, this boy didn’t care if he was a maid or the emperor of France. The boy’s eyes widened slightly in recognition as his eyes darted at the sleeping Atlas before resting back on the king.

“Oh. You’re the king- Atlas has told me about you. I’ve seen you in the castle before.”

“All good things, I hope.” He said to lighten the mood. The boy sent him a small but cautious smile.

“Hardly any good-” Rubus admitted. “Am I supposed to bow to you? Atlas told me I shouldn’t but I think I should?”

Hayes let out a small laugh, careful not to wake the devil. He wondered what other buffoonery she fed this boy. It was clear that he trusted her, the way his eyes would keep darting back to her, as if to make sure she was breathing.

The boy began to pick at his nails nervously. “I’m sorry that Atlas tried stealing from you. I told her not to because of how dangerous it was but she wouldn’t listen to me….. I’m sorry.” The boy looked up through his lashes shyly as he spoke. It was then that Hayes saw a piece of him in this boy. 

As a child, his dad was harsh with him, he said it was the only way that he would be ready to be king. Years of that same treatment made him scared of all adults, king or peasant. It made him wary of everyone. It was hard for him to ever trust anyone except Earl. It was only with the death of his father that he felt relief. He wondered when Rubus would get _his_ release.

“No worries.” He assured the boy with a small smile. “I can tell that Atlas cares about you. I don’t know much about you two but I do know that she practically raised you from a young age so always stay by her side, okay?”

Rubus smiled and nodded. He then pulled the book out from its spot under his thigh and began to look at the cover. “She sent me to school for a couple of years- told me to go learn to read so I can tell her what was in all these bloody pages-” Hayes almost reprimanded the boy for swearing. He didn’t know why but he suddenly felt the need to care for this boy- to protect him from all evil- despite already seeing so much of this world. “-so I went to school for two years and I learned how to read and about the continents and I even learned about your kingdom. I was the one who asked her to move here. It was good cause the school found out that Atlas wasn’t actually my mother.” The boy giggled at the memory.

The two were interrupted by a small yawn. Hayes whipped his head to see Atlas stretching in a green two piece pajama set, the shirt riding up to reveal her belly button. He quickly averted his eyes to see Atlas staring at him questioningly. His cheeks heated and he felt as though he was caught committing the gravest sin. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, her tone slow and cautious. He didn’t miss the way she kept looking at Rubus, who quickly returned to the book in his hands, the world around him forgotten. 

Hayes cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a lack of air. “Uh- I came to meet Rubus.” Hayes was never one to ever stutter or be intimidated but the way she was looking at him, like she was warning him to tread lightly- that he shouldn’t dip into deep water while Rubus was still here.

He suddenly felt a pressure on his ankle. He looked down and let out a childish yelp when he realized it was Atlas’s cat rubbing against him affectionately. The king ran and jumped on the empty chair.

“Get that thing away from me!”

Instead of helping, the two burst into hysterics, completely ignoring the kings cry for help. 

“Oh my- YOU’RE AFRAID OF A CAT?” Atlas asked in between chuckles. The boy, Rubus, was having a kick out of the whole thing. His illness temporarily forgotten, he sat up and clutched his belly as his laughter roared, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The king, suddenly feeling foolish, slowly climbed down the chair, dusting his coat and stood at the other side of the room, near the exit and away from the vile animal. He hated cats, despised them, really. He thought they were evil, conniving creatures that only looked for trouble. He could see why Atlas got him- one and the same they were.

Atlas reached the cat and picked it up, sitting back on the armchair. “I can’t believe you’re afraid of a mere kitten.” She mused as she stroked the cat’s ears, his purrs echoing throughout the room.

“That’s not a kitten- that thing is huge! Besides, cats scare away our horses- I’m telling you, they’re evil.”

“You have horses?” Rubus chimed in.

The king turned to the boy and nodded. “Yes, we have two stables, one on either side of the castle. I have a stallion named Larry. He is away at the moment.”

Atlas stifled a laugh, catching the king's attention. He cocked an eyebrow at her, silently asking what the joke was.

“Larry? Seriously? That sounds like the name of a plumber.”

The king scoffed. “That’s what you name a horse that you don’t steal- a concept that is still foreign to you.” 

Rubus let out a noise. Atlas threw him a look of warning and the boy shrugged in response. “What? He’s right. We _are_ thieves.” The boy replied plainly, exchanging a smile with the king who turned to Atlas triumphantly. 

The king looked down at his watch. “I’m going to go for a quick ride before the duke of Vienna arrives tonight-” He turned to Rubus, “It was great putting a face to a name, rest and get healthy so I can take you out for a ride soon.”

The boy nodded enthusiastically. “I will! Oh, I’m so excited, I’ve never ridden a horse before.” He flashed a toothy grin at Hayes to which he returned. Hayes turned to Atlas and gave her a small nod of acknowledgement before he quietly closed the infirmary and left.

He was only a few feet away when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Atlas lightly jogging to catch up. She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips.

There was a maid standing a few feet away, mopping the castle floors.

“Hello, darling.” The king said. In case the nosy maid was tuning in, he had to act the part of a happy couple.

Atlas knew he only said that to appease the maid but she still couldn’t the way her cheeks heated up anyway. “I’m furious with you.”

The maid, not wanting to intrude any longer, carried her wet mop and scurried away. Atlas watched her leave before turning back to the king.

She watched Hayes copy her stance, his hands now unnaturally on his own hips. He grinned. “What have I done this time?

Atlas let her gaze linger on his unnatural stance for a moment before she bellowed, “You didn’t even offer for me to accompany you! You know how much I love horses. I am the greatest jockey in all of the Islands, remember?” 

The king did remember. In fact, she never let that fun fact about her go to rest. He pretended that it was foreign news to him. He raised one eyebrow in shock, “I’ve never heard you mention a horse in all the time you’ve been here.”

Atlas frowned and let out a sigh. “Well now you know, so are you going to invite me?”

Dear God, help him.

“I’ll meet you in the stables in twenty minutes- dress warm.”

**

Fifty minutes later, Atlas arrived at the stables. Hayes was standing in a muddy patch of grass, tending to a black horse. The horse was simply breathtaking. It was jet black, the color of the midnight sky with a chestnut colored mane, something Atlas has never seen. A normal horse would match its skin with the mane but Atlas could already tell that this horse was like no other. A true stallion. 

“You’re late.” Hayes said upon hearing the crunches of boots. He turned around to see Atlas in a black cloak that stopped at her knees, revealing her tight black leather breeches that were slightly covered by black paddock boots- her black curls were peeking out from under the heavy cloak and her eyes were laced with black eyeliner on her waterline and black mascara, making her brown eyes a tinted hazel color. She looked…. lovely - a real change from her tousled sleep pajamas, for sure. Her nose was slightly red and her cheeks were now rosy from the cold.

“ M’ cold.” Was all she said, ducking her chin endearingly into the cloak to seek warmth. Hayes continued to pet the horse, who arched his long neck as he trotted his hooves into the cold ground. 

“You look different.” He noted after a moment. Different. He almost laughed at himself.

“Yeah-” She let out an airy laugh as she fixed her gaze on the stallion. “My maid, and now good friend, Luna, insisted that I dressed up a bit- to protect me from the cold.” She quickly added.

“Oh.” He said, catching her eyes. He wanted to tell her how exquisite she looked but he bit his tongue. He can’t believe he said that she looked different. Dear God.

_This is only a temporary fix. She’ll be gone before the spring flowers blossom._

Atlas took a few steps until their shoulders brushed. She reached up and began to pet the stallion, the horse immediately leaning into the touch as she whispered inchoherts at him.

Atlas looked up at the king, her eyes suddenly sparkling, any trace of cold gone from his bones. “Your horse is beautiful. What’s his name?”

“This is Clyde- he’s a sneaky little bastard. Real stubborn. You’ll like him.” 

Atlas tossed her head back and let out a laugh, her hands still petting the horse. “Why? Do I remind you of him?”

“Very much.” The king admitted with a serious look. He broke out into a grin a second later.

“You’re a terror.” 

Hayes’s grin only grew. “Come on, let’s saddle up.”

**

Hayes found Atlas waiting for him, already mounted on Clyde. He watched as she smoothed a gloved hand over his chestnut crest and withers, a wide grin on her face.

“I haven’t rode in almost 2 years.” She told him, her voice filled with awe as she repeatedly pet the mare. 

“When was it that you beat the Bunnet bloke that the viscount mentioned?”

“When I was 16.” Her eyes traveled to the horse Hayes was on. It was a white crested mare with silver skin. “Oh, he’s absolutely breathtaking as well, what’s his name?” Atlas kicked Clyde until the two horses were side by side. 

“It’s a she, her name is Bonnie.”

Atlas’s eyes widened as she leaned over to pet her, Hayes’s hand automatically reaching out to balance her, making sure she didn’t fall over. He wanted to tell her to wait till she was on the ground to pet her but he didn't, for the smile on her face was worth the risk of the two of them toppling over. 

“Like Bonnie and Clyde.” She whispered into an abyss, she grabbed Hayes with her free hand and used his body to push herself back onto Clyde.

“You’ve heard of them?”

Atlas nodded as the two horses began to trot down a small hill, on their way into the woods. “Rubus once read a book to me about them- we found it in a dumpster and I snagged it before anyone could take it.”

Of course. The two began to slowly lead their horses out of the castle gates, two guards lifting the lever to let them free. Atlas has not been this far past the castle gates since the night of her escape.

“What was life like?” The king asked cautiously. “If you don’t mind.” He added quickly. “My only life was within these four walls, I cannot imagine anything besides it.” _And to have those four walls ripped away from me, like it was for you, is unimaginable._

Atlas shrugged. “It wasn’t all bad. The first year was horrible. Everywhere I went, my parents were mentioned. Their death and the accident. Everyone I met had a different theory and I got tired of hearing their name- tired of being reminded of what I lost- so I left. I woke up one morning in the shelter and took the first boat to America.”

“You went to America?” The king asked, bewildered. He’s heard so much about the place but have never met anyone who actually went.

“I did.” Atlas said, ducking her head underneath a sharp branch. She reached over and pet the mare as she spoke, the king to her left. 

“I was in New York- it’s so beautiful at night, Hayes. The city never sleeps. I wish to return one day but there was no work when I went there 9 years ago. Nobody wanted to hire the little curly haired girl- I was only 10! So I hitched a ride to Minnesota- a place where people of all colors and religions were accepted. It was there that I met Sara. She wore a headscarf for her faith, a girl who was my age and before Rubus, she was my best friend. We both changed each other's lives, Hayes. She taught me all about love and forgiveness from her faith and I taught her how to truly live- she was extremely shy and I helped her out of her bubble. We got into some trouble in Minneapolis and it was then that I decided to come back to the Islands. Sarah and I got off the boat in Heath together but we were separated. I have nothing of her but her name. Sarah Adam.”

They were at a frozen stream now and the both of them climbed off their horses- well, Hayes hopped off while Atlas clumsily slid off. The two made their way to the bank and sat on a log. Snow clouds were quickly creeping in and the birds were all flying south.

“Where do you think she is?” Hayes asked. Atlas had a dazed look in her eyes, as if a new memory had been unlocked. 

“No idea. We planned to meet in Heath square but after waiting there for 28 days, I went about my life. I met Rubus 2 days after that. He was just a fragile boy- his father was locked up for alcoholism and he was bullied at the shelter he was staying at so he ran away and bumped into me. He was so frightened, I didn’t know what else to do but give him the rest of my bread- I never had any proper siblings so I felt as if I had to protect him. I made a brother that day. People were awful to us- they thought we weren’t even worth the scum between their toes but Rubus and I fought relentlessly day in and day out- I even got a day job for a couple of months until my boss got really handsy. The man had a wife and 3 children but had his sights set on a 16 year old- disgusting.” Every word she uttered was filled with more hatred than the previous, her brown eyes getting glassy and dazed. 

Hayes scooted several inches until their thighs touched on the wet log. Atlas looked up in surprise and the king seized that opportunity to grab her two gloved hands. 

“Atlas, you truly are strong. I understand that we seem to always find ourselves butting heads but I truly am sorry that you had to endure that for so many years. I don’t know what I would do if I lost my parents, title and home all in one day.”

Atlas turned away from his eyes. They were tsavorite green again. Like the first time she met himShe’s never had anyone call her strong. What she did was mere survival instincts- she was left with no choice. 

Atlas began to look out at the stream. “It was hard for you as a well- crowned king at 15 only days after your parents death? I know you had your cousin Noah as regent but that was still far too much responsibility at such a young age, Hayes.”

”And here we both are, living despite it all.” 

The two were quiet for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say. Atlas slid her hands out of the king's hold and clasped them in her lap. 

“I reckon I’ll go to Heath in two months' time- when we’re done with all of this-“ she gestured her hands wildly at the two of them, “I’ll find Sarah and we will voyage back to New York- with Rubus this time. I think she will find him to be a delight. Sarah always loved children.”

The king tore his eyes from the stream. “And what if we don’t find the assassins in two months’ time. Will you still leave?” He hated the amount of hope he put into that question. 

Atlas pursed her lips. “I don’t know. If I am unable to find the killers, then I’ll have no choice but to make peace with my parents death.” She turned to the king. “I think you will have to too. With your own parents I mean- this won’t last forever.”

The king nodded, understanding seeping in him. “Nothing but the sky is forever.” 


	10. "How do you tell the passing of one to themself?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas addresses the racial issue at court and tells the king that she would rather be anywhere but here. Dina returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "Good years" by Zayn Malik (rip to the 1D stans who get the reference after reading the chapter)
> 
> [click here for the Zayn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6at4JlnsJY)

(not my art)

**"Nothing in the world could bring us down**  
**Now we're so high among the stars without a worry**  
**And neither one, one of us wants to say we're sorry"**

**-Zayn**

“Oops- Dina!” Atlas yelped in surprise as she bumped into a familiar brunette on her way to her tutor session with Emma. It was half past ten. Why didn’t she know that Dina has been at the castle all day? 

Dina’s face faltered for a moment before she quickly plastered a smile on her face. She was wearing a brown, skin tight tube dress and she had a small silver handbag, neatly tucked in her underarm. She quickly looked Atlas up and down, her eyes ranking her purple satin slip on and black ballet flats. 

“Atlas, what a surprise. I thought that surely you have returned back by now.” Dina said with a painful smile.

Atlas cocked an eyebrow. “Return? Whatever do you mean?” She asked, although she knew exactly what the tall mistress was referring to. She has seen plenty of artificial smiles like that throughout her life. She also didn’t miss the way that Dina was attempting to tower over her. Atlas was happy that she wore her boots today so the two almost matched at a height of 5’7. 

“Oh, I don’t know-” she gestured her hand lazily into the air, like she was describing the taste of bitter coffee, “someplace far. Preferably whichever shelter that you came from- where is that anyway? You have a strange accent that I have only heard from a common servant. Maybe you should go back _there_.”

Atlas kept her face neutral. It was natural that Dina felt uneasy with Atlas’s presence. She did, in fact, show up out of nowhere and steal the king's attention from her. Atlas wanted to like Dina, she really did. But she was not about to let someone insult her.

“When you say to go back, do you mean to my island of origin or the king's chambers, the room I just came out of. I will gladly go back to the latter- it would be a pleasant surprise for him. He was, after all, hesitant of me to leave.”

Atlas didn’t come from the king chambers. In fact, she hasn’t seen him since they returned from their trip to the woods. He said something about preparing for a dinner with some delegates but the fall of Dina’s smile and the way that she was now avoiding eye contact was worth the lie. After all, she was a thief- lying was a part of her life. She might as well feed into the stereotypes.

A beat passed before Dina’s shocked expression was once again masked with a smirk. Her confidence slowly writhing back.

“Did the king inform you that I have been invited back to court? He sent me a letter- practically _begging_ me to attend the ball with him. I could not refuse. You know how the king is- when he sets his eyes on something….” Dina looked down at her nails, unfurling her fingers so she could get a better look. She turned back to Dina and pretended to be taken back with her presence. “If I’m attending the ball with the king….. who are _you_ accompanying? Maybe his cousin Noah will ask you...”

What? That could not be. The king seemed to finally be warming up to Atlas. On their horsing trip two days ago, the two of them confided with each other- told each other things that were only supposed to be whispered to the moon- secrets that they were supposed to die with. 

They told each other words that were better left unsaid- such as the truth behind King Hayes the first. A man that was loved by all except his own blood.

Hayes hated his father- loathed him. To the outside world his father was a just king who treated his subjects like family. The irony was that he treated his own family, his own flesh and blood like garbage. 

His father was brutal and rough with him. He said it was his way of teaching him to be king. He adored Noah though. Hayes’s father and Noah went on trips alone, they laughed over tea, and his father used his cousin for political advice. 

There were times that Hayes questioned which of the two were the king’s son. Even though he was his father's blood, Hayes knew he prefered his older cousin more. But despite all of that, he never wished death on his father for his mother, Anne, loved the man too much. He never knew why or how his mother could love such a monster but out of loyalty for her, he honored him until his last death. Not a minute further.

In return, Atlas told Hayes about her own mother, like Hayes the first, who did not have the slightest clue how to raise a child. 

Atlas’s mother, Athena, who was truly only her mother through blood, already had her entire life planned out for her from birth. She would push the idea of a good education (ironic that Atlas, at age 19, was illiterate) and a strong will to serve her country so she could one day lead it. Atlas wanted none of that. All she sought for as a child was a loving mother. 

Sure, she knew her mother _loved_ her but she knew it wasn’t the same as how the other mothers at court loved their children. 

To Athena, Atlas was merely a pawn in her political chess board. At least that’s how Atlas saw it. She couldn’t recall a single time that her mother hugged her or simply told her that she was doing a good job, whether that was about how well she made her bed or how polite she was to the Duke that day. 

Atlas’s dad was different. He would constantly want her at his side, in royal meetings or to simply watch him play soccer with the noblemen and dukes, sometimes even letting her be the goalie until she would score on her own team. 

Her father would always boast about her, even for minimalistic things and the noblemen would eat it up, either because the way she made her bed that morning truly was spectacular or simply because she was her father’s daughter, the king of Magnolia. Atlas would often hear her name pop up when their parents would fight- to the outside world they were the king and queen, they were perfect, but to Atlas, they were only her parents and like all married couples, they had problems- in this case, Atlas.

Athena thought Zayne was too lenient with his daughter, that the way he treated her would never have her ready to be queen in time. Zayne thought Athena was too strict, that her daughter would grow to resent her if she was too harsh. That would be the main topic of their discussions and after, Athena would storm upstairs into her bed, later on reluctantly letting the king into their bed. Atlas would sneak into the library and ask her father why her mother was mad, despite knowing very well why. Zayne would sit Atlas on his lap and repeat the same story. 

The story about how Athena was a East African maid and how she had a rough life and how the king marrying her was her second chance at life and how she didn’t want Atlas, a mixed child in a world of blond haired Europeans, to waste a chance at a simple life (despite how un-simple being a queen really was). Atlas never understood her mothers logic until she was dead, and Atlas was denied her first job when she was on the run simply because of the color of her skin and the curls on her head. 

  
  


So after sharing so much so fast with the Atlas, why would Hayes then turn around and invite his _mistress_ to a ball that was intended to find out who killed _her_ parents. Atlas was mad- she was seething with anger. It didn’t matter that he blatantly broke her trust and called upon someone who to Atlas, was ancient history, but to on top of that, use their plan as a means to see Dina. The same Dina that he sent away from court weeks prior. And now she was back, in all of her glory.

A sharp sound pulled Atlas out of her daydream. She only noticed now that she was tearing up. Not because of what Dina said, but because of the memories that were rushing back to her at full speed. 

At that moment, all Atlas wanted was her mother. For better or worse.

“Did your brain shut off again? I was told you did that sometimes.”

Atlas quickly shook her head, her eyes landing on Dina. Oh. She was still here. The sharp noise must have been her snapping in front of her.

“What?” Atlas asked, irritated. She assumed Dina walked away as soon as she began to think of her parents.

Dina cautiously lowered her snapping fingers. She threw Atlas a strange look. “Just making sure you were still there. Do you do that often?” She asked, referring to Atlas blacking out for a few minutes.

“Don’t worry about it.” She replied, turning on her heels and walking to her tutor session.

The blacking out was something that Atlas only recently started to do. Since Hayes has sent her to see the castle therapist, she began to have strange dreams. Dreams that can only be old memories.

Atlas dreamed of her old castle, her parents, the castle workers, Irania, the man with the candy, and even the night of the fire. The memories from the 3 years that she has forgotten were slowly coming back to her each night. Atlas would get bits and pieces of vague memories and then she would wake with a start. Every night. 

**

“You’re late.” Was the only thing Emma said when Atlas entered the dining room.

Atlas did not have the energy to deal with Emma today. Her patience was wearing thin and with just one word, she knew she would snap. She has been pushed too far today.

She took a seat besides the grouchy old lady and said nothing. She just wanted the class to be over with. Dina’s arrival put a sour taste to her day.

“Have you been out?” Emma asked after a moment.

Atlas tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that your hair is tousled and you have heavy bags under your eyes. Hardly the appearance for a queen.” Emma gestured to Atlas’s appearance. “It is unfit to continue your old ways- you are queen to be!”

Atlas slammed her fists onto the table. The nerve of this woman! Did she not know that she had but 2 days left on this earth. With her age, she would be lucky to see tomorrow’s sunrise. Yet, she spends her time critiquing Atlas. Although Atlas did have eyebags because of the recurring dreams of her past, she knew that her hair was combed back neatly. This corpse of a woman wanted nothing but a scandal.

“And what ‘old ways’ are you referring to? Think carefully of the next words to pass your frail lips.”

Emma gasped. “Is that a threat?”

“No, it is a mere warning.” Atlas had enough. This day was only getting worse and worse. She pushed back in her chair and rose. “I don’t know what happened to you but your brother Earl has informed me that you have been through a lot. Although I empathize with you, having lost a great amount in my own life, I will not let your past be an excuse to talk down on people- especially someone who means no harm.” 

Emma rose up at the sound of Atlas’s words- neither of them yet noticing the man at the door. King Hayes watched as the two women stared each other down. Atlas was clinging to the corners of the tables as if it would shatter like grass and Emma was staring at her like she would pounce at any given moment. 

“You know nothing of suffering- let alone my own! You are an undeserving young lady who does nothing for my country. You will never be fit to be queen. That so-called king of ours is quite delusional if he believes that you have even an ounce of courage to lead a country.” Emma scoffed and pointed at Atlas. She had an evil smirk on her face. “You can’t even read! You will never amount to anything.”

Suddenly, all Atlas could see was red. Her eyes burned in fury and before she realized, she leaped across the room in hopes to strangle the tutor mercilessly when she felt a hand grab her elbow.

“Enough!”

Emma covered a gasp with her hand as she looked at the figure that was behind Atlas. Her eyes widened in horror and she began to shake. Atlas did not need to turn around to know who was the hand that stopped her.

“Release me.” Atlas yelled, yanking her arm away and stomping out of the room. She left the king stunned and only allowed her tears to fall free once she was in her room.

Atlas did not want it anymore. 

She did not want her reign- she did not want the royal life- she did not want to be queen. Not anymore. All those weeks ago, all she wanted was her crown. A crown that was rightfully hers but it only took a month at court to see how toxic and vile a castle could be.

Emma was not the first. Atlas noticed how people looked at her when she ‘wasn’t paying attention’. They shared snide remarks about her and then grinned at her when she turned to them. This entire castle was artificial. They claimed that they loved her and that they would be happy to see her as a queen but she knew it was all a lie. A lie to get into the king's favor.

Atlas could not even be angry because wasn’t this all a lie? She was here based on a lie- a lie that she regretted heavily. Atlas knew she was happier as a thief. At least people didn’t lie to her face. They called her trash and other vile things, all truthfully. She only wanted her old life back.

Atlas cried a lot that night, she fell asleep crying and the awoke the next morning in tears.

Atlas cried and cried until her face hurt and her throat was dry. She got off of her bed, washed her face and made her way to the kitchen. She only hoped nobody noticed her puffy eyes that would give her hidden tears away easily.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**

“Atlas, my darling!” Maria shouted as soon as Atlas entered the kitchen. The older woman abandoned the stove to all but run to Atlas.

Maria would leave for a few days at a time to visit her sister and whenever she returned, she would insist on engulfing Atlas in a warm hug. Maria smelled of perfume and essential oils and Atlas would have to clear her throat or turn away before she could make eye contact with her.

Sometimes she had to focus on a tile on the floor and watch the smoke come out of the pots. There were days where her throat would get itchy and her eyes would water and it would all be too overwhelming. If Athena was ever kind and loving with Atlas, this is how she would imagine it. And it was all too much. So when a tear would escape at the thought of her mother or when her throat would clog, Atlas would pick a tile and stare at it until it was all gone.

**

Atlas and Maria ended up making pancakes, a meal that Atlas has not had in years. Maria showed her how much flour to add and how long to whisk the batter before pouring the contents on a hot pot. They even made different shapes out of the warm liquid. They made hearts and roses (the national flower of Aster), and Atlas even attempted to make an elephant. 

Attempted being the key word. It looked like a circle with a slanted line.

Atlas was happy for a distraction. She was happy that she found some type of safe haven in a place of hungry vultures, waiting to tear her bones to shreds.

As time passed and the sun rose, the kitchen began to fill up. The staff, along with the king, usually ate breakfast around sunrise and as the day began, other guests of the castle would come in and be served a few hours later when they all awoke.

Julian entered first. Then Drew, who nodded his head at her in acknowledgment. Atlas hasn’t seen him since her second week here when he lied about the rain. She knew he was somehow responsible for Hayes’s missing and now wrecked boat. What she did not know was why?

Atlas then remembered that Dina was damp as well that night. Could they be having an affair? Could the king's mistress and driver be involved with each other somehow? Atlas’s mind began to race as she flipped a pancake, a skill she only just learned.

“Good morning.” A booming voice announced, halting every conversation in the room, including Atlas’s thoughts.

Atlas knew who that was. She was facing the stove and pouring some pancake mix but she still recognized that voice. A voice she did not want to entertain or reply to right now.

_Hayes POV_

A chorus of good mornings were sung and Hayes couldn’t help but notice that Atlas didn’t turn around. Even though her humming stopped, she continued to make breakfast. It was then that Hayes asked himself: _why the hell was she cooking?_ Maria was no more than 4 feet away from her.

“She just learned how to make pancakes and she insisted on cooking, my king. I couldn’t stop her.” Maria said, answering her question. The room was quiet for a moment before Hayes nodded. 

“Yes.. I am aware of how stubborn she can get.” The king said with a small smile, hoping that Atlas would turn around to rebuke him. To tell him that she was anything but stubborn. To tell him that, in fact, it was him that was a mule. 

The king almost laughed aloud if he wouldn’t look mad. He didn’t know when, but he now preferred Atlas’s insults to her silence. He truly was mad.

He was surprised to see that she continued to add batter to the pan silently. On a normal day, Atlas would have no problem talking his ear off with insults until he apologized. 

He realized she must have still been angry over her conversation with Emma last night.

As the king began to walk towards her, the others began to continue their previous conversations but in a much quieter voice, no doubt wanting to simultaneously eavesdrop on the two.

Hayes stopped when the two were side by side. “Good morning.” He mumbled so only she could hear. He could feel an immense amount of heat and he didn’t think it was just the stove. 

Atlas, who’s been pretending to ignore Hayes' presence, finds that her tactic of staring at the sizzling pan until he disappeared backfires.

“You gonna say hello, or are you going to be rude?”

The room silenced for a moment, the king not realizing how loud he was. He threw a look at his employees who all quickly turned around. 

“Are you alright?” He asked after a moment of thought, he refrained himself from scoffing in response.. He had no idea what he did to deserve the silent treatment- he only stopped her from being locked up for elderly assault!

Hayes found himself getting frustrated after a pregnant silence. “Have I done something to upset you?” He questioned with an obvious tone, although the answer was clear. Instead of sparring him an ounce of her time, Atlas turned around with the towering stack of pancakes and put on a fake smile for his staff.

“Breakfast is served!” She announced, a slight edge to her voice. If the others heard the conversation, they didn’t act like it. They all immediately dug in and began to praise Atlas’s hands. For a moment, Hayes wanted to sit down and try the meal that they were gushing about but after a moment, he realized he didn’t want to be in the same room as an angry Atlas right now.

“Excuse me.” He told everyone as he brushed past them as he wished them to enjoy. He made his way back to his chambers, hungry and frustrated. He pulled his current book out of his night stand and leaned his back on his headboard as he began to read. He found that his thoughts kept traveling back to a certain raven haired thief and after minutes of failed reading, he shut his book with a frustrated sigh.

_Why did she have to be so complicated?! Couldn’t she just be.. normal? aaWhy did she have to rebuke his every statement and yell at his employees and make food that smelled so good and ugh-_

His thoughts were interrupted when his room door was open. He knew of only one person who would enter without knocking. Atlas appeared behind the door carrying two plates that were stacked with pancakes and drizzled in maple syrup. 

Hayes silently watched as she kicked the door with her feet, placing one of the plates on a table near the door before she took large steps towards him. She outstretched her arm, offering the plate to him with a small smile. Hayes pushed himself off the headboard and swung his leg over the bed so they were facing each other. He took the plate and placed it on his night stand. He looked back at her.

“Atlas, what happened?” He asked as she clasped her hands behind back. 

Atlas was staring at him straight in the eye, something he wasn’t used to as a king. Normally people found him intimidating and out of respect, they would stare at the tile floors as they spoke to him. This much direct eye contact was a new and overwhelming feeling for him. He kept her gaze though, not complaining since her brown eyes were quickly becoming his favorite color. 

When the two had met one month ago, Atlas explained to him that she wore grey contacts (that she stole of course) to help her with her disguise. They later decided that there was no need for them so she threw them out, now with a pair of plain brown eyes.

Her eyes were like a sea of chocolate and a flowing river of honey and the longer he stared into her orbs, he started to realize that he wouldn’t really mind drowning in them.

Atlas let out a huff of hair, her black curls bouncing up then falling messily back on her face. 

“I hate it here, Hayes.”

The king sighed. “Why?” 

Here we go again.

“Everyone here is so passive aggressive. They say one thing to my face and then another behind it. I constantly hear talk about me, and what bothers me the most is that these are the same people who say the nicest things to me- I cannot trust anyone here.” Atlas said in one breath. 

“My people are kind- it is not my fault if they do not like you. Maybe you should find out what they do not like about you and change it. I can help you change it. Let’s start with your attitude perhaps.” The king said almost sourly. 

Hayes was still angry that she undermined him in front of his subjects. Ignoring him in the kitchen made him look foolish. If she did not act the way she did sometimes, he might have empathized for her.

Atlas’s eyes widened. She bit her fist and let out a muffled scream. “Please- just- stop being so horrible for one moment! I cannot change what they dislike.”

What was she talking about? “What do you mean?” 

“Do you seriously not understand?” She rolled up her sleeve and pointed at her skin. “This. I cannot change it.” She grabbed a handful of her curls. “And this. I cannot change it. The reason your people hate me is because of some deep rooted racism and that- I cannot change.”

The king's room pitches into a dark silence except for the sound of soft footsteps outside. A pin drop could be heard from a mile away. Atlas furiously wipes her cheeks rid of fresh tears and digs her teeth into her lips, blinking at the king with pained eyes.

“What?” It slips out quietly, soft and dark, all humor lost. 

Hayes studies Atlas intensely, who curls her hands into a fist and picks at her fingernails. 

“What do you mean- my people do not- they cannot- they are not like _that_...” He finally stammered, at a loss for words. He could not even utter the word that he was thinking. 

Atlas looked up from her conjoined hands in disbelief. She scoffed at the shaken king. “Yes, they are. If you cannot see that, there is a problem within yourself as well. I know that they say that they adore me and such and I have tried to ignore the whispers that they utter when I am turned away but what Emma said today- she thinks that because of my background that I am not fit to be queen. Dina herself told me to return to ‘whichever shelter’ that I crawled out of. These people- _your_ people, have been fake to me from the very start, except a small fraction. I was born a princess yet they said those words because of how I look. You cannot understand.”

“Atlas-” The king looked distraught. It was clear that this possibility has never crossed his mind before. His people were all so happy- there were people from all over the world here and they all coexisted happily. So why was that so difficult in court?

The king searched for something- anything to say. He knew mere sentences would not change the racial issue in the castle. This problem would take a long time to extinguish.

“Atlas- I truly am sorry. You are right; the fact that I could not even see the deeper issue says a lot about _my_ reign and how uneducated and closed minded _my_ people are. I know it is not an excuse but my father never let anyone that was not from Aster work in the castle- let alone hold a title. Although that has changed and we now host many people of color in court, the people are still ignorant to it all. And for not noticing nor educating ourselves sooner, I am sorry.”

Atlas nodded. She was glad that they could finally discuss serious issues without bickering. She was willing to admit that the bickering usually started from her side. It was not her fault that the king always said so many unagreeable statements.

“Okay.” She told him, accepting his apology.

And that was that.

“Okay.” The king repeated. He shuffled his feet. “Now, can you tell me why you were ignoring me in the kitchen? You made me look incompetant in front of my staff.”

“I saw Dina return.” Atlas finally said. She climbed the bed so they were side by side, swinging her legs (a habit he now chose to ignore, no matter how undignifying) before she continued. “I bumped into her last night and we exchanged some nasty words. I was angry and I now realize that I have no place to be mad. I am just a pawn in your plan and you are one in mine.” She gestured between the two. “This is just a ruse and in a few months, I will be gone.”Atlas sighed. “From now on, I am going to push my pride aside and let you be free to do what you want- with whoever you want. It’s not like you didn’t have a life before I arrived. What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry for ignoring you- and you best accept my apology because I made you these delicious pancakes.” She nodded towards the hot plate.

To say that he was stunned was an understatement. Not only did she apologize, she admitted her mistake and _explained_ herself and sounded _genuine_ ? There wasn’t a trace of humor in her eyes and the king, for the millionth time, found himself speechless in the presence of this girl- this _thief_. 

This thief with the delicious pancakes, and unfiltered mouth, and the coy smile, and the innate ability to do so many things- to see so many things while the king, until she arrived, was rotting away in this castle. 

Hayes realized then, that while he felt nothing, Atlas felt everything- where he felt too little, she felt too much and to know which one is the curse will forever be unknown. 

“Umm..” His eyes were trained on hers, his throat tight and at a loss of coherent words. His mind began to race, looking for something to say- _anything_. His mouth clamped shut after a moment, coming to terms that no words would be exiting it. 

Atlas stared at him a moment longer before she smiled with her lips- her eyes staying empty and joyless as always. He wondered for a second if she was ever happy. Like really happy. 

Sure, he’s heard Atlas’s laugh and he’s seen her smile but her eyes always made it seem like she would rather be anywhere else but here and he guesses he’s right. The royal life is probably something Atlas wanted to put behind her since this life has killed her parents and all.

Atlas walks and talks and breaths and may laugh sometimes, but the truth is that she is dead. Inside and out- and Hayes didn’t know how to tell her. How do you tell the passing of one to themself? 

“You don’t need to say anything.” She reassured him after a moment of awkward silence.

She pushed herself off the bed and walked to the door. She picked up the other plate and smiled again but this time cheekily at the stunned king. “I already know you have accepted my apology and on the off chance that you didn’t, those pancakes will change your mind for sure.” 

“Atlas!” The king blurted out when she was almost out of view. Atlas peeked her head back into the room.

“Yes?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you because it is still an ongoing investigation-” the king sighed. 

He did not know what he was doing.

He must be going mad.

He fumbled with his garment before he looked up at her. Atlas was waiting at the door patiently. “I know what it looks like but Dina is not here because I fancied her presence. She is here because she is the prime suspect in the case of my assassination.”

Yep, he truly was going mad.


	11. "Watch your fucking mouth."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas and Noah connect. Gold is found in the islands. A knife is drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Taylor's "Champagne problems"
> 
> [click here for the Taylor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DSVor7fBtI)

**"What a shame that she's fucked in the head."**

**-Taylor**

Since the king has been gone on Aster business, Atlas has found an unlikely ally in his cousin, Noah. He stumbled upon her in the king's library while she was attempting to sound out the word ‘ailing’. Atlas has not seen Emma since their fight so she took on the challenge of starting where the two left off.

After Noah got over the initial shock of the soon-to-be queen’s illiteracy, he sat down and insisted on going over vocabulary words with her for the next few hours. At first, she was quite skeptical of the regents intentions. Surely he had to have better things to do than to explain syllables to her. 

Atlas thought their lesson was a one time thing and was surprised when Noah came in the next day with a bag of caramel and candies on hand. Then the next day. And then the next day. They went over the previous day's lesson and talked about random topics from literature to servant gossip.

Atlas quickly found an unlikely ally in the regent. He told her about the passing of his mother, the king's sister, during his own birth and how his own father walked out on him before he could even speak. Atlas listened to him account small details of his life and she oddly felt comfortable in his presence. Since being in the castle, Atlas has had an immense difficulty with trusting the guests of the king.

After her conversation on race with the king, the whispers seized and all unnecessary gawking died down to a minimum. She was happy that people weren’t commenting on her every action but she can’t help but feel like whatever the king did backfired. The guests refuse to look her in the eye and whenever she attempts to strike a conversation out of boredom, they would look amongst themselves nervously and scurry away.

It was as if they were afraid of her. Atlas did not want to be a terror to the entire kingdom of Aster. She made a mental note to scold Hayes for making his people fear her.

Today was Atlas and Noah’s fourth consecutive day in the kings library. She loved this library. Tall shelves full of unread literature hung across the wall, the books warmed up by dust. Paintings from the king scattered across the wall, making for the perfect addition to the dark room. There was a large desk with two chairs on either side but after suffering from back pain on the first day, the two moved their lesson to the carpet.

They were both sprawled out on the floor with their legs spread so that the abundant of papers could sit between them. 

The two were coincidentally both dressed in black from head to toe. While Noah wore a black corduroy suit (he always seemed to be dressed for a meeting), black slacks and pointy dress shoes, Atlas wore a black satin slip on (she’s become quite fond of these dresses), and a long sleeve black shirt underneath. She wore no shoes.

“What do you have against shoes?” Noah asked after a brief silence. He was giving her a spelling test today. “Surely that cannot be sanitary.”

"I've seen plenty of women in the castle walking around barefoot as I am."

"They only started to do that after you arrived."

Atlas looked up from her notebook and shrugged. She wondered if Elephant was spelled with an F or Ph. She settled with F. “It’s more comfortable. As for the sanitary part, the floor knows better than to infect me. I refuse to be the one to dig my own grave.”

Noah raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh. He was rather handsome, Atlas thought. His eyes, as blue as the ocean, looked at her in amusement. He curled one of his outstretched legs and rested the bottom of his foot against the opposite thigh.

“I assure you that you will not be laying in any grave in the near future, God willing.” Noah pursed his lips in thought. “Tell me this though- where on earth did the king find you? No offence but you surely cannot be from a high status.”

If that came from anyone else, Atlas would be enraged but she could tell that his question was mere curiosity. She knew when she was being insulted.

“And how do you gather that?”

“Well-” Noah first pointed to her feet- “For one, you refuse to wear shoes. The many times I’ve seen you in this castle, you have been barefoot, except our first meeting.” He then pointed to her dress. “And while you would be able to pull off a garbage barrow, I cannot help but be amused at your choice in clothing. The other woman that Hayes has courted in the last 10 years have all gone for the more… expensive and intricate garments. It was as if they knew they would not stick around long and tried to salvage as much goods as they could.”

Atlas looked down at her dress. Although she knew her dresses were anything but expensive, she always thought they were intricate to some extent. Her dresses were long and flowy. She thought they were intricate. Atlas started to feel annoyed at Noah. Her dresses were intricate.

“That’s because the castle clothes are all extraneously tight and itchy. I would not last in them. If they were comfortable, by all means I would have indulged in the _intricate_ garments.”

Noah let out a surprise guffaw. “So the reason you do not wear these intricate dresses is due to your own preferences? And here I thought you were being humble!”

“Well I can be humble as well. Not only am I intelligent, charismatic and a delight in general, humility is my most renowned attribute.” Atlas said with pride, her nose stuck in the air.

By now Noah has lost it. He was doubled over in laughter and wiping tears from his face. His laugh bounced off the high book shelves and warmed the air around them. He only seized after a minute. His face was still red when he spoke.

“Atlas, you truly are a delight. Who knew you would have such wit?”

Atlas crossed her arms over her chest. “And what made you think I didn’t harbor wit- among my other many talents?”

“None of the king’s conquests ever did. Out of all of them, his latest is the most unbearable.”

“Dina?”

“Oh, have you become acquainted with Dina? She is exactly like all of the other of the king's conquests but an extreme version. And while I have the utmost respect for her brother, Drew, I cannot bear that woman's presence.”

The plot thickens. 

Brother? So they were siblings?

Atlas was looking at this whole ordeal the wrong way. So Dina and Drew were not lovers but siblings? How wrong Atlas was to assume such a thing. Now the question of why they wrecked the king's boat seemed all the more a mystery to her.

“Dina can be meticulous.” Atlas agreed. “But she is the king's mistress so I cannot speak ill of her anymore.”

Atlas did not forget what the king told her- how Dina was a prime suspect for a crime that Atlas did not know about. She only said that to maintain their image. The king told her not to raise any suspicions. 

“Anymore?”

Atlas sighed dramatically. “The two of us have exchanged some hurtful words out of anger and I feel bad now-” Atlas should be afraid at how well she can lie by now. She lowered her head down in shame as she spoke. “I feel awful. Dina is gorgeous and kind and I let my own thoughts get the best of me.” She peeked up at him to see if he bought her lie. 

Noah was frowning. He bought it. Atlas raised her head up when she saw him scoot closer to her and take a hold of her hand. This was not part of the plan. 

Shit shit shit. Abort. Abort-

“Atlas-” Noah took a long sigh. He gave her hand a squeeze, causing Atlas to squirm in her seat. She shifted her eyes around the library, anywhere but at his pitiful face. “I’m sorry about my cousins behaviour. I am sure by now that you can see that my relationship with him is…. not the best. We used to be very close but he has changed now.”

Atlas looked up at him through her lashes. All she wanted to do was retract her hand. It felt wrong. All of this was going wrong. Atlas took back her hands. Noah looked down at his now empty ones and nodded, as if he understood that she was uncomfortable. She didn’t know why but his hands, although warm in temperature, were colder than a glacier. They were stiff and held no meaning in hers. She couldn’t help but let her mind wander to the woods- where her hands were clasped with the king. Only there did she feel warm in a cold place.

“Changed how?” She couldn’t help but ask. She also couldn’t help but notice the distaste in Noah’s voice as he spoke.

“Power got to him. We were best friends as kids- brothers, even. Our parents were siblings. When my parents died, his father adopted me and raised me as his own. I believe that Hayes was always jealous of my relationship with his father. I couldn’t help that I was favored more-'' Why did it sound like he was gloating? Noah continued after a moment. “Because Hayes was only 15 when his parents passed, I was appointed to be filled in as regent but as soon as he turned 18, the fame and power had already got to his head. There was nothing I could do- it was too late. We couldn’t agree on anything and he would always lash out at me. So I left. I requested an absence from court and only returned when I got news of you-” he smiled at her. “I needed to see the soul that he bewitched.”

Atlas didn’t know whether she should believe him or not. On one side there was Hayes, who never showed any signs of greed or anger. Hayes, who took in Atlas’s family and took her horse riding and was helping her get justice for her family. Atlas could not imagine him as the man that Noah so delicately painted him as. 

On the other side there was harmless Noah. Noah who was teaching her how to read and who thought that Atlas was more amusing than a circus troupe.

Atlas realized she was stuck and needed time to later digest his words on the relationship between Hayes and Noah.

“Bewitched- what do you mean by that?” She asked after a moment.

Noah let out what seemed to be a scoff and a laugh. “I’ve been in and out of the castle for the last month and I couldn’t help but hear things…. about you. The wives here talk a lot.”

“I am well aware of their forever running mouths.” She said with a sigh. She was getting tired of these duchasess. All the money in the world but no class.

“And what do you say about their gossip?” He asked.

“What do _you_ say when they tell you these folktales about me?” She fired back. He really was starting to irritate her. It’s like he was doing this on purpose. To lure a reaction out of her.

The regent went quiet. It was clear that she caught him off guard.

“Nothing. I never add on or rebuke their statements about you. But don’t you want to know what they say?”

Atlas threw a hand in the air in annoyance. “I’ve heard of all of their fables- Luna tells me.” Atlas clasped her hands in her lap and nodded at him. “But prey tell, Noah- what do they say. I would like to know the latest gossip on _myself_.”

Noah gave her a strange look but laughed. “They say that your unkempt, loud, ill mannered, and that you have no desire to be queen- they say you’re here to mock the kingdom.”

“And do you believe them?”

“I would not be here if I did, would I?”

***

Several hours later, when the entire castle was getting ready for bed, Atlas got a sudden urge to bake cookies. That was how she found herself well past midnight, elbow deep in flour. Although Maria once taught her how to bake these warm delights, Atlas forgot if she should add baking soda or powder.

The sound of low whispers and soft feet started her. A moment later, Hayes and Earl entered the kitchen. Earl sent her a short wave before he mumbled a goodnight, probably too tired from their trip to indulge in conversation.

“You’re back!” Atlas beams when the king enters the kitchen. 

Hayes stands at the other side of the kitchen, looking like he got hit by a carriage. His hair was tousled, his eye bags were drooping and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in years. It has only been a week.

Hayes sighs as soon as he enters, as if he is relieved and he takes two large steps until he is beside her. Atlas cocks an eye at him. He looks as if he is going to pass out. Wordlessly, the king wraps an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her to his sides. Atlas leans into him with a yelp.

The king had her pressed up against his side, both of his arms engulfing her whole. He let out some incoherent words as he rested his head on hers. What the-

“Hayes, I’m going to get flour all over you.”

“I don’t care.” He mumbled, letting out another sigh.

Okay this was rather strange.

As Atlas stood there awkwardly, both of her hands in a bowl of batter and while the king squeezed her to death, she managed to let out a weak laugh.

“Somebody missed me.” She joked.

“Mmhm.” The king replied unashamed. 

Okay this was very weird. Atlas thought about pinching him. Maybe he would wake up from whatever it was that he was currently doing. A small part of her wanted to rid her hands of the flour so she could return the embrace.

Hayes finally released her with a satisfied sigh but did not step back. He looked at her with tired eyes. “This past week was just awful, Atlas. There has been some gold- a substantial amount, found in the mountains of flicker- are you familiar with that land?” Atlas nods, “Well, missionaries from both Germanium and Jasmine stumbled upon them at the same time and now they are at the brick of war over them.”

“How much gold are we talking about?” Interesting.

The king thought for a moment before his eyes widened. He continued with a hushed voice. “You know the situation with your country Magnolia, correct? There are no crops, the palace has not been rebuilt and your people have been displaced, correct?”

She did not like talking about the lost city of Atlas. (wink wink)

“Yes, you already told me. What does that have to do with-”

“Well the gold that they found- it is enough to rebuild your empire, return your people, grow crops, rebuild the palace _AND_ have enough to spare for at least ten years. Twenty even.”

Atlas froze. Now that was a LOT of money. She could see why they would wage war over that.

“An amount like that can change the islands.” Atlas realized.

Hayes nodded. “ And now I am in a predicament. Should I stay loyal to Jasmine and lose or appease Germanium and still lose? I don’t know!” He bellowed in frustration.

“That sounds like an impossible situation.” Atlas told him. The king looked down at her hands that were stuffed in batter.

“You’re baking.” He observes, their previous conversation gone with the wind.

“Astute observation- you’ve been standing here for what- 10 minutes and you haven’t noticed?”

The king frowned. “Of course not. I was talking to you.”

Well okay then…

Atlas wondered when he started becoming so bold.

Atlas shrugs nonchalantly, as if his statement had no effect on her. “I couldn’t sleep and I had a craving for cookies. Chocolate chip.”

“But you don’t know how to bake.”

Atlas’s smile dropped.

“Yes I do.” She argued back. 

Hayes gave her a blank stare.

“No you don’t. You wouldn’t be hand mixing the batter if you knew how to.”

Atlas looks down at her hands and finally breaks. “You’re right!” She cries. “I don’t know whether to add baking soda or powder and Maria is sleeping and I don’t want to wake her and- UGH!”

The king blinks, unfazed by her outburst. “You add both.”

Atlas lets out a relieved shout. Thank God!

“YES! Y- y-you know how to bake- that’s great! Um, okay, let me think- Please you have to help me, Hayes.” She could not believe she resorted to begging. She was a thief, not a beggar. “Besides, I’m sure it will take your mind off your diplomatic problems. Baking will ease your mind.”

“You’re only saying that so I can help you.” He smiled.

Atlas grins mischievously. “Is it working?”

The king rolled his eyes before pushing her away from the bowl with his hip.

“Move over.” 

**

The cookies are finished within 30 minutes which was spent with Atlas and Hayes brainstorming on what to do about the upcoming war. 

Atlas watches Hayes pour milk into two tall glasses before placing one in front of her.

“Can’t eat cookies without milk.” He explained as he took a seat in the chair opposite of her.

She watched him dunk his cookie into the milk and put the soggy treat in his mouth. She has never had cookies that way before. Atlas mimicked his actions and let out a satisfied yum at the results.

“Isn’t it better with milk?” Hayes asked as he watched her chew with her eyes closed.

Atlas opens her eyes and nods immediately. “I wasn’t allowed sweets as a child. My mother thought I would grow up to be unfit for a crown.”

Hayes frowns at her words as a few crumbs fall from his lips and hit the table.“Size does not matter when it comes to leadership. Only leadership and a will to lead does.” 

Atlas unconsciously wipes her mouth and nods. “I wish she were alive so I can tell her exactly that,”she pops another cookie into her mouth and all but faints from joy. “These are so good.” The king laughs at her expression. Wait until she tries cheesecake. “A solid ten on looks and a 25 on taste- We did a great job.” She said.

Hayes’s smile drops. “We? _You_ didn’t do anything.” 

“What?! How can you even say that? I did plenty!”

“No you did not.”

“You walked in halfway- I was almost done.”

“Atlas, we had to throw that mix away- who told you to even add yeast to cookies?!”

Atlas gawks at the king, cookie crumbs escaping her lips. “Don’t lie to yourself. I did most of the work-” Atlas extends her hand that is curled into a fist in front of the king for him to bump. “Give me some.” 

The king looks at her outstretched arm in confusion.

“Come on, don’t leave me hanging.” Atlas complains as she nods at her waiting fist.

Hayes slowly raises his own fist and bumps hers weakly. 

“Uh, no. Nope. Do that again.” Atlas huffs at his lack of enthusiasm. “That was pathetic, Hayes. Do it again properly.”

“What’s the point of bumping… fists?” He asked. The king looked genuinely confused and a bit horrified.

“That’s how you show your street cred. Now do it properly- what will happen if you meet one of your people and you don’t even know how to return their first pump?!”

Hayes blinks. “My people are more dignified than fist bumping.”

“Just do it. Add a little strength if you have any.” Atlas dared. Her words backfired when the king pummeled his fist in hers, causing her to retract her arm with a cry.

“What was that for?!” She nursed her pained fist.

For a second, the king looked remorseful but his smirk grew when Atlas’s frown deepened. “Sorry. You asked for strength so I delivered.”

“I asked for strength not a brawl!”

The king rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands against his trousers. He let out a small yawn. “Always so dramatic, Atlas.”

“Always so uptight, Hayes.”

“What a big word.” He replied sarcastically. “Where did you learn that?”

“Noah.” She replied matter-of- factly. “He’s been teaching me how to read.” She beamed. 

The king froze. His entire demeanor shifted within seconds. His green eyes darkened and his shoulders stiffened. His face twisted into a snarl.

Atlas frowned. What did she say wrong now?

“My cousin?” His voice was low and deadly.

Atlas nodded her head, her eyes narrowed at him. “Yes… he’s been teaching me to read for the last week that you have been gone-”

“What- is wrong with you?!” He bellowed. He suddenly stood up, his chair falling to the floor with a clatter. “What will people think of you? What kind of queen will you be if you’re talking to anyone with a pulse like a... common whore?”

Silence.

Atlas slowly stood up, her eyes just as lethal. “Watch your fucking mouth.” She warned him. The king suddenly started to stalk towards her. Atlas’s feet found themselves walking backwards until her back hit the cupboard. 

While maintaining eye contact, she slipped her hand into the kitchen drawer.

“What will people say to me when they see my supposed queen frolocking with my own flesh? Do you know how incompetent I will look?” He asked. His voice was quickly rising, like his steps.

Atlas dug her hands around the drawer until she felt the sharp edge of what she was looking for. Yes.

“Calm down-” she began calmly. Her fingers tightened around the utensil, waiting for the right moment to bring it out. He was looking at her with a level of hatred that she has never seen. Atlas was sure that his anger was not only from her tutor sessions with his cousin.

5 minutes ago, the two were laughing over cookies. Now, she was holding a potential murder weaponr. If he struck at her, she would kill. 

“Calm down?” The king laughed humorlessly. His eyes flickered to Atlas’s hand that was in the cupboard. “While I am away, all but dying for _my_ country- you’re here doing what?”

“Nothing!” Atlas insisted.

The king began to tap his foot impatiently.

“Listen- all we did was study. He taught me some words. That is all.”

Hayes blinked. “I’m calling the police.”

“What?!” Atlas shouted in shock. “What are you on about? You’re mental.” 

Hayes lifts his hand, as if to strike her, causing Atlas to flinch while simultaneously pulling out the knife. By instinct, Atlas shut her eyes tight to avoid the impact. The knife clung to her side.

When she didn’t feel a punch or a slap or strike or even a jab, she slowly opened her eyes to see the king looking at her with wide eyes.

“Did you think I would strike you?”

Atlas went still at that. Because yes, she did. Even though Hayes has never raised a hand to harm her before, she could never be too sure. 

“Did you seriously think that I would hit you, Atlas?”

She said nothing. Just continued to stare at the shaken king with wide eyes.

Hayes slammed his fist into the cupboard to the side of Atlas, a red vase falling out and crashing onto the tile floor. It was a wonder that none of the residents of the castle awoke by now. They must have surely been drugged before.

“Tell me!” He demanded.

“No!” She spits back.

“Then why are you clinging to that knife for dear life? Can you explain that to me- if you didn’t think for a moment that I would ever lay a hand on you, then why did you grab that knife 5 minutes ago?” The king was shouting again by now, his chest rising up and down with something close to rage. “Think the worst of me- think of me as a bad king, as a bad son for detesting my father while he is burning in his grave, for carrying a wedded mistress- think of me as all of those, do as you wish but never….. never think of me as an abuser. Never.”

Atlas laughed. She laughed in his face. The king’s eyes widened in confusion, his face taken aback. But Atlas did not think of this as funny. Her laugh was humorless and cold.

“The world does not revolve around King Hayes II, despite what you think. Just as I was thinking that you weren’t as horrible as a person that I previously thought, you prove me wrong once more. I should hate you! Yes, I stole from you- attempted to at least. But you kept me here against my will, leaving me no choice to submit to a man that could find a universe times me. Am I just a game? A pawn like I once was to my mother- is that what this is? You really can be an awful person, Hayes. Here you are, getting mad at _me_ for seeking an education that I have been denied half my life. You are being heartless, infuriating, and plain ghastly!” Atlas poked her finger into the king's chest, causing him to stumble back a bit. “You are being a dreadful person to be around.”

Atlas steps around the king, grabs her tray of cookies and stomps out.


	12. "Myths that are believed in, tend to be true."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayes tells the story of Atlas and Hades, two Greek deities and how thy relate to their own lives. Noah starts to annoy Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longggg chapter- mostly about the Greek Gods which was so fun to write about- I'm not an expert on Greek Mythology so feel free to comment any corrections :)

**"There's a fire starting in my heart**  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear"

**-Adele**

Hayes hated this. He really did. Atlas has been ignoring him for the past week. Every since their fight where she attempted to draw a knife on him, she has been avoiding his very presence. A part of him wished to rewind a couple months, to just get rid of Atlas before she bewitched him- mind and soul. He wouldn’t have migraines and tension headaches. His biggest concern would not be why Atlas was giving him a cold shoulder but it would be what to do about the waging war that was to come.

Since Hayes has publicly claimed to stay out of the race for gold, he has been getting tormented by all of the islands since. Now that it’s Germanium against Jasmine, there is a very good chance that the two will go to war for the fortune in mount flicker and Hayes knows that he will soon have to choose a side to the gold rush, despite not wanting an ounce of the money.

“Breakfast is served.” Hayes heard Maria say as soon as he entered the kitchen. He was immediately assaulted by a strong smell of eggs and bread. He entered just as Atlas set a large plate of toasted eggs with a green substance on top of it. He wondered if it was a type of kale that was spread on the bread. 

Around the table were all of the early risers: Julian, Maria, Luna, Drew, Narky and more. The rest of the guests preferred to wake up after dawn. The king's eyes couldn’t help but track Atlas who was helping everyone get settled. She would push in Maria’s chair, pour Luna a glass of juice and dump eggs in Drew’s plate. 

“My king!” Narky said when she noticed the king enter. Everyone else bid him a good morning- including Atlas. Well that’s new. Hayes took a seat at the head of the table.

“Good morning, my king.” She said with her head bowed low. Atlas has never acknowledged him as king before...

If Atlas didn’t notice the strange stares that she was receiving, she didn’t show it. She took a seat at the farthest end of the table and away from the king's direct view. Normally he would have to shove her off his designated seat so seeing her sit in the seats made for the servants was strange.

“What’s wrong with Atlas?” The king whispered to Julian who sat to his right. Everyone else continued to speak in hushed voices as they ate while Atlas only stared at her plate as if she was trying to make it disappear. 

Julian swallowed before he spoke. “I don’t know, your highness. She has been acting rather strange all week- shy even. She has been keeping her head down and only speaking when spoken. She hasn’t been to the court yard since Monday!”

Since entering the castle, a day hasn’t passed where Atlas didn’t go play soccer with the noblemen. Even though she would only make the game more difficult by helping the opponents or kicking the ball over the castle walls, the guests loved to play with her. They said her natural wit made worldly problems such as war disappear if only for half an hour.

“Is she ill?” He asked, his gaze not leaving her. He watched her push her food around with a fork.

She still hasn’t taken a single bite. He knew she loved any type of bread. Toasted, baguette, rye..

Hayes turned to Julian who shook his head at the king’s question.

“I don’t think so. She seems fine physically.”

Hayes looked back up at Atlas’s chair to find it empty. She had left- he saw the end of her dress as she rushed out of the kitchen. 

What could be wrong with her? A part of the king knew it couldn’t only be about their argument last week. 

Their arguments have led to her headlocking him on multiple occasions and they were fine the very next day. Was it something else that he said?

“Luna.” Hayes called the red headed servant who came rushing to his side. He beckoned her closer. 

“Yes, my king?”

“You are friends with Atlas, correct?”

The redhead nodded with a smile. “Yes, my lord. We have grown quite close.”

Hayes nodded thoughtfully. “Is she alright? She seems rather-”

“Strange?” The girl offered. If this weren’t so important he would have reprimanded her for interrupting him.

“Yes. Strange, quiet, unusual, odd- whatever it may be. What I want to know is why? Is she okay?”

Luna thought for a moment before her eyes widened. “I just remembered! She mentioned her parents' anniversary a few weeks ago. Yes, that may be it.” She confirmed.

Hayes nodded. “Thank you.”

***

Hayes searched half of the castle, looking for Atlas when he bumped into Lisa, one of the wives of the dukes that were visiting him. She insisted on getting a tour so here he was 10 minutes later, describing the deeper meaning of _The Starry Night_ to her.

***

Atlas made her way to the library, the only place she felt even an ounce of comfort since she got here. She wanted to go see Rubus very badly but he has come down with a fever once more so she had to wait in case he was contagious.

She was a few feet from the door when she saw Hayes who was talking with an older woman in front of a painting on the other side of the hall. 

She wanted to sneak into the room without being seen but as if he could sense her, he looked up from the painting to catch her eyes from across the hall. He opened his mouth to call for her but Atlas quickly entered the room and shut the door, hoping for him to continue his tour. 

She took a seat on one of the library chairs and put her head in her hands to control her breathing. At this rate, she would have a panic attack.

Atlas was now looking into a book blindly, attempting to swallow the sobs that threatened to break free from her throat. She hasn’t cried in years, aside from the time she fake cried to get Rubus here which she never counted because those were crocodile tears. 

In the streets, tears were a sign of weakness so her and Rubus learned to keep them back- to swallow them even when it felt like their insides would combust. Tears were only allowed when they were doing business and they wanted to get their way- Atlas was really good at that part. She was an excellent liar.

According to the people she met in the streets, she had 6 dead grandmothers, 4 dead brothers despite being an only child and a couple miscarriages. That was the only way to survive in the streets- hungry dogs had no mercy. 

The library door opened not even a minute later and she didn’t have to look up to know who it was. Damn him- coming as soon as she finally controlled her tears. 

Hayes walked into the library cautiously after telling Lisa that they had to cut their tour short. He knew Atlas. She didn’t cry or show an ounce of weakness but here she was, her shoulders hunched over and her face hidden in his latest book. 

Anyone else would think she was insanely into that book but Hayes, knowing that she was illiterate, sighed as he walked over to her, attempting to snatch the book from her hands. 

Her grip was much tighter though and he attempted to grab it again before he froze, the sounds of a sniffle stopping him. 

“Atlas…”

_Sniffle._

“Curly, what's wrong? Did someone in the castle hurt you?” He suddenly felt his blood boiling at the thought. 

“ S’ nothing, my Lord.” He heard her mumble after a moment. My what now?? Lord? How strange can this day get

The break in her voice was louder than the shift of two mountains. Atlas didn’t cry. Sure, she shed a few crocodile tears to trick him many times in the short time they knew each other but Atlas didn’t cry. He honestly didn’t think she was even capable of doing so. 

He finally snatched the book with all his might, revealing a teary eyed Atlas who attempted to take the book back before sighing in defeat. He set the book down and grabbed the nearby chair, pulling it in so their knees touched when he sat. 

“Oh Atlas-“ he cupped her face, absently rubbing the spot behind her ears. He felt her lean her cheek into his palm. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment before she sniffed again, her lashes soaked with unshed tears. He wanted to tell her to let go of them. 

“What happened, curly?” He asked as he searched her eyes. She stared back at him soullessly, as if she was in an endless trance. 

Her eyes suddenly widened before she pushed herself away with a gasp, wiping her wet eyes with the back of her sleeves.

Atlas suddenly noticed how handsome the king looked today- why now, she didn’t know. He had on a black button up and black slacks. His hair was gelled back except for a single strand that lay near his cheeks and his eyes were bright and green and comforting. 

Atlas straightened up. “I’m fine, sir.” She said curtly after a moment.

Sir?

“I just overreacted about something.” Atlas mumbled. The King gave her a flat look and she noticed how unconvinced he looked. “I’m fine!” She insisted, speaking to herself more so than him.

She then curled her lips, displaying her straight teeth and lone dimple to show him that she truly was okay, no matter how much her sad eyes deceived her facade. 

“Luna told me about the anniversary.” Hayes said.

Atlas scoffed. “I knew I shouldn’t have ever mentioned it.” She looked at the king once more. She slapped her hands onto her lap in finality. “However, I am fine. Look-” she used her fingers to pull her lips apart into a smile. 

Hayes sighed. He knew this was a lost cause- Atlas would never open up unless she wanted to. Everything she did was on her own terms and he was quickly realizing that. 

He decided to let the matter go, for now, and instead poke her single dimple. 

“What happened to the other one?” He asked with a smile. Atlas’s heart stuttered at the sudden contact. She still wasn’t used to anyone touching her unless it was to mug her or feel her up. Hayes’s hands felt so much different than the hands she’s touched on the streets. They were always warm and welcoming, a feeling she hasn’t felt in so long- a feeling she would never get used to. 

“My twin ate it. Me mom would tell me that because I absorbed my twin in the womb, they got me back by stealing my other dimple.” Atlas told him. She had a fond look in her eyes as she mentioned her mother and swallowed twin. 

Hayes laughed at her explanation. 

“That’s absurd. Did you believe that lousy explanation?” He asked. Atlas hummed in response, her mind many years away from this conversation.

“I can’t imagine _two_ Atlas’s. The world wouldn’t know what to do.” He teased. 

Atlas slapped his arm playfully. “I’ll have you know, the place would be a far better place with _two_ me’s, old man.”

“Who are you calling old man?” 

Atlas dramatically began to look around the otherwise empty room before she looked at Hayes in fake bewilderment. “Do you see _another_ old man in the room? You should really get your eyes checked out- it’s no wonder you wear those glasses.” She replied mischievously, referring to the reading glasses he wore when he read. 

Hayes clutched his heart and threw his head back dramatically. “What did I do to deserve this?” He played along. Atala threw her head back with a loud laugh at his dramatics. Hayes smiled. Mission accomplished. She was smiling again. It was a smile that he would die to earn again. He was willing to play along with her antics to get her mind off of whatever upset her.

“How old _are_ you?” Atlas asked as their laughter died down. Hayes knew that he should be in the west side for a meeting soon but he leaned back in his chair like she did, crossing one foot over the other. 

“Guess...” 

“42.” Atlas answered, much too quick for his liking.

“You could have taken your time answering-“ he joked with an eye roll. He let out a laugh. “If you must know, I’m 28.”

Atlas slapped a hand over her mouth as she sat up straight. 

“No way! You’re almost _thirty?_ ” 

The king shrugged. “Hardly. How old are you?” He added. 

“Uh... 18 _!_ ” She exclaimed. “I turn 19 in one month.”

“When?”

“The 28th.”

“Really? We’ll have to celebrate. A party- no a ball- no, a parade! In celebration, of course!”

Her brown eyes twinkled as she let out a child like giggle, leaning close to slap his arm. Hayes catches her wrist, reeling her close. Too close. So close that Hayes can feel the soft air from between Atlas’s lips and he can smell the shampoo that she used. Apple.

Hayes glances down, his gaze lifting from the dust on the library floor, to Atlas’s lips, all the way up to her doe eyes that were already staring back at him. 

It felt as though a bubble was suddenly created and they were both entramped, the only sounds audible was their breaths and the snow as it softly hit the pavement. That’s how quiet it was. The two were still sitting in the library armchairs, their knees overlapping.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know. What happened to your parents. It was not because of you.” He whispered because he was stupid. Because he was a complete idiot that didn’t know timing. He didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if he didn’t speak. 

Atlas breathes, barely a sound. A sigh of relief. Hayes swallows, fire and electricity shooting through his veins, warming up every cell in his body. Atlas’s eyes hold a new expression: fear. Fear of the next move or fear of rejection? She doesn't know. 

“I don’t need someone to tell me that, Hayes.”

Her response is met with a long pause. 

“Yes you do.”

Atlas doesn’t argue with that. She leans back against the armchair, their bubble suddenly popped. There was still a heavy feeling in the air.

“Why can’t I remember, Hayes? Why can’t I remember why my parents died or how or even when? I don’t even remember the exact date. I only know that it was in this very month- right before my 9th birthday. I spent my birthday in a gutter. Why can’t I remember who killed my mom and dad- why can’t I-” 

Atlas was shaking now. She pushed herself away from the king, leaving his outstretched arms waiting. He watched her stand up and begin to pace frantically. 

“Atlas-“ he called out helplessly. “It’s not your fault. You have PTSD- that’s what the therapist told you. Time heal-“

“No!” Atlas interrupted. “Don’t start with that time heals every wound bullocks, Hayes. You know just as much as I do that that’s a bunch of rubbish. It’s been _10_ years-” she raises her hand and starts to hit herself in the head with each cry- “why-” _hit_ “can’t-” _hit-_ “I remember?!” 

The king gets up quickly and races towards Atlas who’s banging her head on the other side of the room.

“ATLAS- HEY STOP!” The king yells as he forcibly takes a hold of her hands.

Atlas tries to break free from his hold, kicking and screaming. The king keeps his grip. He doesn’t loosen it until she finally surrenders with a cry.

“I failed them, Hayes.” She says with a cry. She lets her head drop, her hair falling over her shoulders, her wrists in the hold of the king. “They’re dead and I’m alive. If it were me dead, my parents would never forget my assassin. My father would avenge me for sure- my mother too. O God, how I wish it were me that night- I wish I died instead of them- AHHH”

Atlas ends with a choked sob, her knees buckling as she doubles over, her shoulders giving out. Hayes immediately steps forward and places his hand on her shoulders to steady her. He keeps his body still as she cries in loud wails and short sniffles, his shoulders aching from the position and his shirt no doubt soaked. Atlas leans into his shoulder and straightens up, wiping her face dry. Her eyes are bloodshot and her cheeks ablaze. She sniffles and lets out a small laugh.

The king found himself tearing up. Why? He did not know. 

“God- This is embarrassing...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be breaking down like this-” Atlas says, her eyes suddenly reaching the king’s.

Atlas pauses, “You’re crying.” She says. It’s not a question. It was quite obvious with the king’s runny nose and unshed tears.

The king let out a shaken laugh. A nervous one. He touches his face and feels his soaked eyes. 

“I guess I am.”

“Why?” She frowns.

The king shrugs. “Because you’re hurting.” He says honestly.

Not knowing how to respond, Atlas’s eyes zone into the wet spot on the kings shirt, “Oh no- now I ruined your shirt-”

“It’s fine-” Hayes cuts in. He shakes his head at the matter, “I can always wash it. Don’t be embarrassed. Crying is natural- we can’t stop it. Look at me for God’s sake!” The king drags a hand over his face. “Atlas...I don’t think you were ever allowed to properly grieve your parents death.”

Atlas nodded. “I never did. I was on the run before their bodies were cold. I didn’t attend the funerals either.”

The king thought for a moment. “Then that’s what we will do.”

“What?”

“My cousin is the current regent of Magnolia. I’m sure he will allow you to properly say goodbye.”

Atlas shakes her head with a sigh. She pushes herself off of the king and smiles at him. He slowly begins to smile back. 

“Thank you, Hayes. Truly. But I cannot go back there. The people will surely recognize me. I know there are only paintings of my family since film cameras were only created 4 years ago but there are too many people who know of me there. I cannot risk it. Besides, the memories of that place- it’s too much. I’m sorry. I just can’t.”

The king shakes his head. “No, I’m sorry. I should’ve known returning to Magnolia was not an option-” he stops when the library door is swung open.

An unaware Noah walks in with a bag of caramel and a stack of paper tucked under his arm. He pops a piece of caramel in his mouth as he hums. His gaze shifts around the room and stops on the pair.

“Ah- my apologies.” He says, his eyes ranking over the two. He points his index between the two curiously.

Atlas knew they were in a compromising position. The king’s hands were on hers while her head rested on his. If it weren’t for their stuffy and red faces, Noah would be none the wiser. The two still take a large step away from each other, neither of them making eye contact. The wall was suddenly very interesting to the two.

It shouldn’t be a shock to see the two so close- they were set to marry in a week. Atlas almost forgot their wedding was coming up- time was moving rather fast.

“Am I interrupting-” Noah pauses when he lays his eyes on Atlas’s bloodshot face. She quickly wipes the remaining tears from her face. Noah takes quick steps towards the two.

“Atlas, are you alright?” He asks in concern. He sends an accusatory glare at his cousin. “Has Hades done something to you? Has he hurt you?” Noah reaches a hand out to touch Atlas but it’s slapped away by the king.

“I did no such thing! And yes- you were interrupting a conversation between Atlas and I.” Hayes told him sternly. “And it’s not Hades anymore. I am your king and I deserve respect.” 

Hades?

Noah raises his hands in surrender. He lets out a low whistle in surprise. “Calm down, cousin. I mean no harm. I only came because of Atlas. Has she told you that I’ve been helping her read- did you even know that your soon to be bride was illiterate?”

Hayes takes a threatening step forward, his eyes lethal- daggers being shot at his cousin.

Atlas didn’t like the tone of his voice- it seemed that he was mocking her. She couldn’t help but be hurt by his words. After weeks of comforting her and helping her get passed the embarrassment of her illiteracy- here he was mocking her.

She wanted to slap him. To kick him and make him taste his own blood.

As Atlas watches their exchange, she can't help but feel a sense of resentment towards Noah. She is suddenly alarmed by the emptiness and snideness in his smirk. He looked evil. Plain and simple. She didn’t know how she never noticed. 

He looked at the two as if they were toys, two puppets at his beck and call. Atlas can’t help but feel disturbed by Noah’s icy blue eyes and the overly confident curl of his lips.

“Of course I know.” Hayes spit back. “In fact, we were just discussing the matter.”

Noah raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” He challenges. Hayes watches him cross his arms over his chest and lean back on his feet. His stance oozed confidence. “And what was this discussion about?”

“Atlas thought it would be best for me to take over. So thank you for all that you’ve done but your help won’t be necessary any longer.” The king said. He gently grabs Atlas’s shoulder and begins to stir her out of the library.

“How will you manage that as king? I have plenty of free time and Atlas is an _excellent_ learner. She grasps the topics with such ease…” Noah taunts as the two walk. 

Hayes freezes at his suggestive tone. He starts to turn back to his cousin when Atlas takes hold of his wrists. He looks down at her to tell her to release him. To allow him to pummel his aunt's son into the ground but he doesn’t. Atlas is looking up at him with a tired look. She shakes her head twice, her entire body exhausted. Most of her body is being supported by the king at this point.

“Don’t.” She says. “I want to sleep. Please.” So he doesn’t. Without another word, Hayes guides Atlas out of the library, leaving his cousin alone to rot.

They only stop walking when they’re in front of Atlas’s bedroom door. The king releases his hold on her shoulders to allow her to enter her room. The king turns his back to leave.

“Stay.”

“What?” He turns around, staring at Atlas whose gaze is fixated on her room handle. “You want me to…”

Atlas doesn’t say anything else. She opens her door and enters, leaving it slightly open for the king to make up his mind. 

But his mind has already been made. From the moment the guards brought her limp body to him all those months ago. It’s been made. Hayes slowly enters her room for the first time. Atlas is already on the bed, her eyes closed and facing the ceiling.

The room was huge- not as large as the king’s chamber but it was vast and smelled of roses. And apples. Like her hair. The king stretches his toes into the fluffy rug before casting his eyes back to Atlas.

The king slowly walks towards her, the bed dipping as he scoots under the blanket and lies beside her. He’s never been in this room before.

Atlas doesn’t move when Hayes lies beside her. She doesn’t even open her eyes at first. She just continues to breath- in and out. 

The room is still, eerie almost. Aside from Atlas’s soft breaths, the king’s heartbeat, and the whooshing of the wind from the slightest ajar window, there isn’t a single sound.

Hayes’s eyes fall on their hands which rest side by side, just inches apart. He gulps and slowly ranks his eyes over her face. Her eyes are closed, her dark lashes resting on her cheeks. There’s a beauty mark just under her cheek, one he didn’t know existed. 

She looks younger- carefree. Her eyebrows aren’t furrowed and her frown lines are gone. She looks almost peaceful. For someone who makes herself appear so mighty, Atlas looked incredibly small right now. Helpless even.

“Stop staring at me.” The supposed sleeping girl suddenly said. Her eyes are still shut.

“Wha-” Hayes says in shock. “I was not!” Was his only response. He didn’t have time to think of a well thought out excuse. Hayes’s mom always said that he was a terrible liar. He should ask Atlas for some advice- being a thief and all. 

Atlas’s eyes remained closed. “Yes you were. I can feel them. Just like I can feel them when I’m outside in the courtyard with the noblemen, when I’m in my tutoring lesson. Just like how I felt them this morning at breakfast. I can always feel when you’re looking at me. It’s like a 6th sense.”

The king began to squirm. He knew he was a terrible liar but didn’t know how obvious he could be at times. He wanted to slap himself. If Atlas could notice, who else knew of his ‘indiscretions’.

“Are you able to tell when anyone is looking at you?” He asked after a moment of silence.

Atlas suddenly raises her head and props her elbows on the bed. Her hair falls off of her shoulders and covers her face from the king. He peeks at her once and then looks back up at the ceiling. He puts his hands together and rubs them.

He sees Atlas shake her head from the side of his eye. “Nope- just you. I’m not sure why it’s only you though.” 

“Oh.” Is his brilliant response because he’s an idiot. A blubbering lunatic who apparently is capable of being tongue tied. He begins to rub his hands together again, the sound of the friction covering the awkward silence.

“Is there a reason you do that?”

Hayes glances to his side. “Do what?”

“You rub your hands together a lot.” Atlas nods at his clasped hands, her elbows still propped up. She’s slightly hovering over the nervous king. He can feel her curls on his shoulder.“I always see you doing it; in meetings, during supper, and now too. As if you’re washing them- but without water.”

Hayes frowns and turns back to the ceiling as he feels Atlas’s eyes burn his side profile. He wasn’t aware he did it so often. He had no idea why he did it in the first place.

“Out of habit, I guess. I’m not even sure when I began to do it.”

“Can I see?”

Hayes looks at her from the side of his eyes curiously. “See wh- my hand?”

“Yes. Your hands.”

“Why on earth?”

“Because I want to.”

What a thorough and valid reason! Not. Hayes side eyes her curiously. He hesitates for a moment, his eyes falling on Atlas’s outstretched hands. She’s sitting up now- her legs are tied criss cross and her hands outstretched to the king, waiting expectantly. 

Hayes sighs and sits up as well. He hesitantly uncurls his fingers and places his hands in her. He looks up at the ceiling when he feels Atlas close her fingers around his hands. 

“Yours are cold.” He comments after a moment, dumbly. Atlas’s hands feel like glaciers.

“Yours are too. I got chills from yours.”

Hayes looks down from the ceiling to Atlas, whose eyes are always trained on his. Green meeting brown. “Me too. But I don’t think my chills are from the temperature.” He admits quietly.

Atlas’s lips slowly curl up into a smile and from his surprise, the king finds his lips racing to a grin. They sit like that for a while, their hands clasped and dumb smiles on their faces. He feels like a teenager all over again.

A few minutes pass by and Atlas starts to trace her finger on Hayes’s palms, imprinting each line on his hand to her memory.

The king goes still. Completely still and rigid. He thinks his breathing has also stopped as well. His pulse is definitely gone- yep, it’s gone. He’s dead.He doesn’t speak for several seconds, allowing Atlas to draw shapes on his palm. When he does speak however, it’s a whisper- quieter than Atlas has ever heard him speak.

“What are you doing…”

Atlas doesn’t respond. She doesn’t need to because he knows what she’s doing and she feels calm. Safe even. 

She begins to write a series of letters on his palm and Hayes looks down curiously. She stops after drawing 5 letters.

“Hades.” He says, reading aloud the word she wrote.

Atlas nods. “Noah called you that earlier. Why?”

Hayes stills. He thought that moment went unnoticed. But nothing went unnoticed by Atlas. God- she noticed his hand habit that he didn’t even know about! He wonders what else she knows. How much she isn’t letting on about their now intertwined lives. 

“It’s the name I was born with.” He admits. Atlas’s eyes bug out. “I told you about my father, did I?” Atlas nods. “Well, he chose the name- that really showed the nature of our relationship.” He scoffed at the end, his eyes miles away. 

Atlas tilted her head to the side, her fingers still tracing circles. “What do you mean?”

“Hades was 1 of 12 dietes of Greece. He was the God of the dead and King of the underworld. An evil being. It was as if my father was foreseeing my future with that name. After he died, I realized I did not want to be a God of the dead, even by name. So I changed it. Not legally but everyone calls me Hayes so it might as well be.”

“So Hades was an evil God? Of Greece?” Atlas asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.She’s never heard of such a thing. 

“It’s a myth as far as I know.” He glanced at her face. “Don’t furrow your eyebrows, you will get a tension headache again- I will explain it all if you want.” 

Atlas relaxed her face and nodded eagerly. She had a giddy smile on her face. “Okay- explain it all.” The king raised an eyebrow at her command. “Please?” She added with a sheepish smile.

Hayes sighed. “Very well.” His eyes flickered to their conjoined hands. Atlas’s hands were slowly rising in temperature. She had also seized all of her tracing.

“Long ago, Gods and Titans were at war. Although titans weren’t Gods per se, they were bigger and stronger deities than Gods themselves. There were 12 original titans and 12 original Gods-”

Atlas shook her head. “So was Hades a titan or a God?”

“A God- now don’t interrupt me.” He scolded. Atlas pinched his palm in response. The king quickly retracted his hand in pain. “Ow- hey!” He yelled when Atlas took his hand back on her own. She began to trace soothing lines in them once more.

“Go on.” She beckoned with a straight face, as if she didn’t just harm the king. Hayes rolled his eyes but continued nonetheless.

“Anyway- Hades was a God of the underworld and the dead. His brothers were Zeus and Poseidon. Those three were the mightiest- with Zeus being the leader of all Gods on mount Olympus, he was also the God of lightning, thunder and the sky itself. Poseidon was known to be greedy- he ruled the sea, earthquakes, storms, and all horses.” 

Atlas’s eyes were wide, her interest peaked. She’s never heard of such marvellous things. It was moments like this that she wished she were literate. She would’ve opened a book and read all about these Gods. 

“Wow.” Atlas breathed. “If only I could read about all of this.” 

“Why read when I can just tell you. I’m glad to tell you all about it.”

“Aren’t you busy- you are a king after all.”

The king laughed at something she didn’t understand. “The noblemen are all probably waiting for me in the war room- Earl must be shaking from anger. I can hear his perched glasses trembling from here.

Atlas let out a small laugh. “Go on! You shouldn’t jeopardize your country just to kill my curiosity and make me happy.” She told him.

“But I like making you happy.” The king frowned at what she said. Of course he was enjoying this- he hasn’t felt more stress free. “Besides, while talking about a mythological war, it’s helping my mind ease from the current war we have at hand. Germanium and Jasmine will still be at each other’s throats when I’m done.”

“Are they at the brick of war still? Over the gold?”

The king shook his head. “Not the brink anymore. Germanium declared war an hour ago- all troops are sailing out in the next week. If things continue to worsen, Aster may also have to join the war. But not after our wedding.”

“I forget that we are to wed by week's end… don’t you?”

Hayes shook his head. “No- I haven’t forgotten. May I please continue my spectacular storytelling… without interruptions?”

“If you say so.” Atlas shrugged. “Carry on with your spectacular story telling…. Please.” The king smiled, quite satisfied. He wondered if Atlas wanted to give his hand back. Should he slowly pull it out of her palms? But he was quite comfortable like this.

“Alright. After a while, the Gods thought that they should have more power-”

“More power than controlling almost the entire earth already- SORRY!” Atlas yelped, realizing she interrupted him once again. She slapped her hands over her mouth to silence herself.

“It’s alright. It’s good to see you so interested in something- I thought for sure you would die in this castle before our contract ended.” The king mused. He softly grabbed Atlas’s hands into his own when she placed them in her lap.

Oh yes- the contract. Atlas almost forgot about that. 3 more months and she will be on her way again- their deal ended.

The room suddenly turns somber, the both of them in deep thought. Hayes suddenly began to trace lines on Atlas’s palm for a change. She looked up at him in surprise. Her knees were starting to hurt from being bent for so long but she didn’t move.

“You know-” Hayes said, his eyes watching his fingers draw circles on Atlas’s palm. “Sometimes I forget about the circumstances of our first meeting. I constantly have to remind myself that we made a deal- that you’ll be gone soon.” He looked up at her through his lashes. Atlas didn’t dare breath. “You have quickly become my dearest friend. My confidant. I never thought I would be able to trust anyone again. Thank you for that.” He told her sincerely.

Atlas laughed to ease the pull in her chest. “How can you forget the nature of our relationship when you call me a thief every 10 minutes?”

It worked. The king let out a long string of laughter, his hold on her hands tightening.

“You’re right. I should stop doing that.” He said after his laughter died.

Atlas shrugged. “It’s alright. It’s not a lie- I was a thief. Although I do prefer when you call me curly..”

“Alright, curly.” He smirked.

 _Was a thief, huh._ She didn’t think there would be a day where she didn’t steal a meal or trick a rich man. It drives her crazy just how fast the night changes.

“You know-” Hayes says after a moment of silence. “There was a Titan with your name. Atlas. He was the bearer of the sky. His job was to prevent the collision of the sky and the earth.”

Atlas’s eyes brightened. “Really? A titan named after me?”

“He came before you- therefore you were named after him..”

“Whatever.” She huffed. She lightly tapped her knees with his. “Tell me about him.”

“His name meant endurace or to carry on. It was a name of strength- like Atlas was.”

“So he was strong?”

The king nodded. “And wise. He was the strongest Titan and led the fight against the Gods. A true general.”

“So if he was a titan and Hades was a God… then they were rivals? They were against each other in the war?”

“They were. Perhaps we also were rivals in another world.”

“Aren’t we in this one as well?” She asks. She didn’t mean it as an insult but Hayes’s eyes still flashed hurt.

It’s a fact. The two were at each other’s throats not too long ago. Shit, she held a knife to him the night before!

Hayes frowns. “Are we?”

“I’m not sure.” Her eyes wander away from his intense stare. He looks like he’s trying to figure her out. “So tell me-” she says to change the subject. “Who wins the war- the titans or the Gods?”

“The Gods, of course.” Hayes says with a cocky smile.

“And Atlas? Does he make it out of the war?”

The king shakes his head sadly. “He was captured. He spent the rest of his life locked up by the God of the underworld- Hades.”

“So Hades captured him?”

The king shook his head. “Hades’s brother, Zeus, captured him. However, he spent his sentence in the underworld- with Hades.”

“What was his punishment?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“Since he was the God of the sky- his punishment was to bear the sky- the heavens on his shoulders. He was put on his knees and had to make sure that the heavens didn’t fall. If it did fall, it would land on earth.” The king thought for a moment. “What I never understood was why he didn’t just release the heavens- he could have gotten out freely.”

“You mentioned that he was wise, correct? Perhaps that’s where his wisdom came in. Atlas knew that if he released the sky, that he would kill millions of innocents. So he accepted the burden- in an act of selflessness, perhaps.

Hayes nodded thoughtfully. Atlas was wise beyond her years, he thought. He didn’t really think of it like that.

“That is a brilliant take on it, Atlas.” He admits to her, truthfully.

Atlas’s mouth drops slightly. Her eyes slowly begin to grow. 

Oh no, the king thinks. Why did she have that astonished look on her face?

“Wait a minute- did you just _compliment_ me?”

 _Oh God-_ The king wants to slap his own face. 

“Don’t push it, Atlas.”

Atlas laughs incredulously. “You did! You just called me brilliant-”

“I said brilliant _take-_ I called you no such thing!” He rebuked. He wanted to laugh but held it in. 

Atlas' face twisted into bafflement at his blatant denial. 

“Yes you did- listen here everyone! The almighty King Hayes II just dished out a selfless compliment to a stray thief- ex princess?” Atlas threw her hands in the air and let out a loud laugh. She looked around the room at an invisible audience. “I never thought I would see the day!’ 

Okay, now she was pushing it.

“How about this-” The king offers. “What if Atlas only carried the weight of the world not out of selflessness for the innocent, but out of restrainment. What if he was restrained to say…. a pillar- with no way out except his own death. If he was restrained, then the only way out would be to break free of his shackles- killing himself in the process.”

Atlas pursed her lips. “Then that would be out of selfishness- for his own livelihood.”

The king smirks cockily. Take that for a brilliant take- “Exactly.”

“I guess we will never know if Atlas held the weight of the heavens out of selfless or self interest.”

The king shrugs. “I wouldn’t say that- sometimes history tends to rewrite itself.”

Atlas laughs. “Are you saying that you’re Hades and I’m Atlas- from Greek mythology? Hayes, you yourself just told me that it’s nothing but a myth..”

The king pulls his hands out of Atlas’s and hops off the bed. Earl would have his neck if he was any later. 

“Do you know what George Oswell once said?” He asks as he walks towards the door.

“No- what did he say?”

He looks over his shoulder to see Atlas shake her head. She has her fingers curled into her lap neatly.

“Myths that are believed in…. tend to be true.”

___

Thank you for reading! The next chapter will either be the wedding or the ball (probably the ball and then the wedding the very next one??)


	13. Cancel the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning//
> 
> Another letter. A day in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Kesha's praying 
> 
> click here for the Kesha

**"Some stories are beautiful, even when their chapters tear you apart."**

**-Unknown**

Atlas wakes up later than usual today. She checks the clock to see it read 8AM. She doesn’t remember the last time she woke up after 6. Her room window is slightly ajar and so is her door. A white object catches her eye as she jumps off of her bed.

God, no. 

Atlas rushes to her door and retrieves a letter that was slipped under her door. She was sure that she shut her door before she slept so the sender must have opened it in her sleep. But Atlas was naturally a light sleeper since it is impossible to have a good sleep in the streets. She would never let her eyes shut fully in case someone tried to mug her or cause her harm. She was getting soft in this castle- forgetting the lessons that she harshly learned over the past 10 years. It was alright though- she would be back in the streets in no time.

Atlas quickly ripped the envelope open and snatched out a yellow sheet of paper out of it. Thanks to Noah, she was capable of reading full sentences now. She walked towards the window for light and began to read the words she knew. 

Wedding… do not… Hayes… die…. cancel.

What? 

Atlas could read only a few words. She grabbed a new sheet of paper and wrote the other words on it out of order. Her plan was to have Luna read out the words without context so that she can just figure out the contents of the letters on her own. She didn’t want to involve Hayes in any of her problems so close to their wedding.

**

Atlas went downstairs to find Luna when she heard voices. Too many voices She immediately recognized a few of them as Julian, Maria, and Luna but the rest were foreign to her. She followed the voices until she stumbled into the dining room where they all sat.

There were at least 10 people in the room, excluding the ones she knew. She was happy that she decided to dress up a bit so she didn’t look like a complete wreck in front of strangers. Her eyes scanned the room until they froze on a man in a grey suit.

Oh God. Atlas immediately recognized that face. It was Jonah. Or Jonathan. Or Jacob. God, she spent so long purposely messing up his name that she actually forgot it now. It was Atlas’s last conquest before entering the castle. The man who gave her the deed to Ruth’s house and the beautiful wedding ring that she declined.

Jonathan was sitting at the farthest table along with Noah and a man that she met at a dinner party months ago. The man with dark curls and brown eyes always seemed to be at Noah’s side these days- they must be close friends.

“Atlas, my dear-I set breakfast aside for you.” Maria said from where she sat with Julian and Luna. The other two waved at her and she returned the courtesy, her attention still stuck on Jonah who just now noticed her. She watched him raise two fingers and send her a wave, the glint in his eyes anything but kind.

“Thank you Maria- excuse me.” Atlas said to her friends, making her way to the back table. 

Jonathan should not be here. If he tells anyone about their history, she will be finished. She will be deemed unfit to be queen and be sent back too early. She still had a long way before she had to leave the castle and she intended on staying until then. Atlas cursed him as she walked towards the three men. Just as things were getting better, he had to come and ruin it. Atlas was slowly starting to find her peace and in an instant, it was crushed.

“Good morning, Atlas!” Noah greeted as soon as she reached their table. She gave him a tight smile before turning to Jonathan.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, straight to the point. She didn’t care that the other two men were staring. She needed him gone.

Jonathan smiled cooly, leaning back in his seat. “Hello to you too, Atlas. Haven’t seen you in a long time. How have you been?” His tone was far from sincere. This was not the Jonathan that she robbed blind. She even remembered telling him that he was nice. The man in front of her was anything but.

“My lady-” The man besides Noah said. He grabbed Atlas’s hand quickly and planted a kiss on it. “It is a pleasure to meet you once more. I am Theo.”

Atlas smiled kindly at the man momentarily. After all, he had done nothing to her. He looked nice and was rather handsome. He released her hand after a moment, Atlas letting it fall back to her side.

“A pleasure, Theo-” she said with a polite smile. She turned back to Jonathan with a sneer. “Leave. Your presence is not welcome here.”

“Woah- hey..” Noah interrupted. He put his hand between the two. “Atlas, are you alright? This is my good friend Jonathan. Do you two know each other?”

“No.” Atlas said, the same time Jonathan said Yes. 

“Why are you here, Jacob?” She asked in annoyance now.

“For your wedding, of course. I would not want to miss the ceremony of my good friend.”

Atlas blinked. “We’re not friends.”

Jonathan smirked. “I meant the king but you as well, of course.”

Atlas stared at him for a moment longer before sighing. This was a lost cause. She would have to tell the king about her past before Jonathan can fill him with lies upon lies. She turned around and stomped away with a huff.

  
  


***

“Next week? Well that’s so soon!” Luna yelled in excitement. “Do you even have a dress? You need something new, borrowed, and blue!”

Atlas and Luna were sitting outside on a damp patch of grass. The weather has slightly warmed up although it was still winter. The snow has seized it’s falling and the sun came out once more. Atlas loved the winter sun. It made such a gloomy and cold season a bit brighter. Although the winter sun didn’t necessarily warm her up, the laughter of the guests who ran about the castle fields did. As soon as she saw the sun come out, she dragged Luna outside to soak in the sun.

Luna and Atlas have quickly become close friends. Although Luna worked in the castle, she traveled to her house down the city each evening to sleep. She lived with her large family and she was responsible for getting everyone fed each night. Luna would often tell her about the shenanigans her 7 siblings were up to each day. It was the highlight of their conversations. 

Atlas peeked over her shoulder to see Grandma Ruth sitting under the shade with Lena. Lena was another elderly woman in the castle who had become quite close with Ruth. Since Ruth was blind and on the verge of ailment, Lena often helped her around the castle when Atlas was busy.

“New, burrowed, and blue?” Atlas asked, raising her hand to shade her eyes from the sun. Luna’s hair was a fiery red that Atlas adored outside. The two were both wearing brown- Atlas with a satin slip on and brown fleece jacket while Luna wore a brown gown and gray raincoat. They both had their hair up in ponytails.

“Have you never heard of that?” Luna asked. 

Atlas shook her head. “No, what is it?”

“When one is set to be married, it is an Aster tradition to find something new, blue, and burrowed. I know you’re not originally from Aster but I think that it will be fun- something to get your mind away from the nerves.”

Atlas frowned. “I’m not nervous..”

Luna smirked knowingly. “Oh, you will be, my dearest friend. You will be.”

“What will happen at the wedding?” Atlas asked cautiously after a moment. “Have you ever been to a royal wedding?”

Luna nodded. “I have. It’s quite fun.” she began to play with a pile of snow besides her. 

“Do you drink?”

Atlas shook her head. 

“Well- you will need to learn to.”

  
  


A pair of footsteps crunching on the earth stopped their conversation. They both looked over their shoulders to see Hayes walking towards them. He had a huge grin on his face as he neared the two. There were two guards on either side of him.

“Hayes-”Atlas beamed, quickly getting up from the grass. 

“I wanted to sneak up on you.” He said with a sigh. He said a small hello to Luna who bowed in return. “How have you two been?”

“Great, my Lord.” Luna said shyly.

Atlas elbowed Luna in her sides with a frown. “No need to be so formal, Luna. Speak to him like you speak to me.”

“Atlas..” The king warned jokingly.

Luna looked at the king nervously and said nothing.

Atlas finally looked at the two guards. “Wait.. I know you!” She pointed an accusing finger at the pair. The two men were bald, with buff fingers and permanent snares. The one on the left’s face faltered. 

Atlas looked at Hayes with wide eyes as her index continued to point at the twins. “These two almost killed me-” she turned to a confused Luna. “Remember the day that I attempted an escape… these two stepped on my throat and all but strangled me there!”

“That’s in the past, Atlas.” The king told her.

Atlas, naturally, ignored him and stalked towards the two. “Which of you was it- I swear I will show you a piece of my mind.” She raised her fist up as proof.

“It was me.”

“It was me.” 

They both spoke at the exact same time. They both claimed it was themselves. What liars. Atlas thought for a moment. There really was no point in holding a grudge from months ago…

“Whatever-” she huffed before the king could interrupt. “Why are you outside?” she instead asked.

Hayes let out a sigh of relief. “Well, I was hoping we can go see the city. Perhaps we can buy a… wedding dress since there is not enough time to hand make one..”

Hayes almost looked nervous at the suggestion. He began to scratch his neck and stare past Atlas’s head. They have never been outside the castle walls together yet. The people of Aster, for the most part, did not even know of Atlas’s presence. What would they think of her?

“Alright..” She finally said.

The king beamed.

***

Atlas, Hayes, Luna, and the twin guards whose names were Asd and Laith, all boarded two carriage and set out to the city. On their ride, Atlas couldn’t help but marvel at the scenery around her. At first they passed miles upon miles of farmland, pointing out each cow and sheep she saw and the king humming in surprise as if he’s never seen them before, each time. It took about 20 minutes but finally they were in the heart of the city, the marketplace. Laith helped Atlas down first and she immediately began to survey the place. 

“Oh, wow..” Atlas said as she looked around, unknowingly going in circles. “Oh my days…” she clutched her chest through her brown jacket. She could feel her heartbeat racing. “This place is magnificent.”

The king held her shoulders to stop her from going in another circle. “This is downtown Aster- I used to escape the castle to wander about the markets until I got caught.” He released her after she stopped moving, her eyes dancing across the street.

There were so many people- from all over. She almost bumped into a group of people and she jumped to get out of their way. To her left, there was a small band, playing lively music as the people danced around them. Atlas already loved this place- she was sure to come back soon. The walls of the building around her were designed with modern art, the ancient buildings having a bright color to them all around. The sound of music beat at her eardrums, quickening her heart further. She felt her cheeks pull into a grin as she watched the dancers with wide eyes.

“I’ve been in Aster for almost a year now and I’ve never been here-” she turned to her left as she addressed Hayes to see him already watching her with a look of endearment. He was looking at her as if he couldn’t believe Atlas was a real person standing in front of him. He was watching her like she was a film, the type you can’t take your eyes off of. He quickly turned away for a moment when he realized he had been caught. Atlas felt her ears heat up and thanked god that it was winter and her ears were already red from the cold.

“I’m glad you like it.” He cleared his throat. Atlas could see the twin guards and Luna speaking a few feet away as they stood under an umbrella. “This is only a small part of Aster- it’s even more beautiful when you head south.”

Hayes’s eyes landed on a boutique shop down the road. “Here-” he took a hold of Atlas’s hand, startling her. “Let's go into that shop.” He said as he already began to walk. Atlas looked down at their laced hands but followed. 

The twins were quickly at the king's side, Luna at Atlas’s as they walked. People quickly started to recognize the king and a crowd formed within seconds.

“My king, who is she?” 

“I love her hair- look it at Carl!”

“Is there a wedding soon, your highness?”

“Where is Dina, my Lord?” That one annoyed Atlas.

She felt a small hand grab hers. She looked down to see a small child with doey eyes and a leaking nose looking up at her with a goofy mile. He was maybe 8 or 9.

“Hi..” The child said shyly. 

Atlas stopped walking and kneeled down to the child. Hayes was busy talking to an elder man but his grip on Atlas tightened as she crouched down. “Hi, my boy.” She said softly amidst the noise. The child was suddenly snatched away from Atlas. She looked up with a gasp.

“I’m sorry, your highness. Misraa likes to wander, you must forgive him!” A frantic mother cried. 

Atlas laughed softly at the boy. “It’s okay- really. Your name is Misraa?”

The child nodded slowly.

“Well I am Atlas.” She looked up at the relieved mother. Hayes softly tugged her hand, beckoning her on. “It’s nice to meet you both, truly. I must be leaving now but I hope to see you soon!” She called as she waved goodbye. The child raised a hand and waved her while the mother sent her a kiss.

“The people here are quite lovely.” Atlas said to Hayes as she waved back at the people who greeted her.

Hayes nodded at a man who greeted him as he spoke. “Of course they are. If you treat the people well, then they have no reason to behave nastily.”

“Is that why there was an attempt at your life?” She retorted as they passed an art stand. She felt the king pinch her palm and she yelped. He looked down at her with a slight frown.

“What, it’s true!” Her eyes glanced back at the art stand. “Look-” she said Luna who was standing to her left. “Paint brushes!” She stopped walking and took her hand back from the king. She instead took a hold of Luna’s hand as the two ran to the stand.

“Where are you going?” He called her after her. 

The two stopped in front of the shop to see Missa’s mother inside- the younger boy nowhere in sight.

“Missa’s mother!” Atlas greeted as she entered the shop. The mother looked up and smiled.

“Atlas my dear- my name is Hope.”

“Hi, Hope.” Luna greeted. The mother smiled at her. They began to speak in a language Atlas did not understand so she took the time to explore the small shop

There were pain bottles, brushes, stencils and paper as well. The shop smelled of oils and art supplies. Hayes and the twins entered after a moment.

“Atlas-” Hayes said as he made his way over to her. She already had 7 paint bottles and three paint brushes in her arms by the time he entered. “Never run off like that.” He told her. He nodded at Missa who greeted the king with a bow. There was a small bead of sweat running down his forehead and his face was crimson. He must have lost track of her when she and Luna ran off. He looked worried, his eyes darting around the room for some reason. She watched him look over his shoulders where the twins stood guard.

“I’m sorry.” Atlas told him genuinely. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” Luna came to her side a moment later, having finished her conversation with Hope. 

“It’s alright. You're here now.” He nodded, his eyes still shifting around the room suspiciously. 

“Why do you have paint?” Luna asked curiously as she looked at the supplies in her hand. The guards were not standing outside the shop, their backs to the shop. 

Atlas glanced at Hayes in discomfort. She didn’t want to out his skills yet. “They’re for me.” She replied. “To paint.” 

“You can’t paint.” Luna said bluntly.

Atlas scoffed at the accusation. “Yes I can.”

The king rolled his eyes. “No you cannot. But I will buy them either way.” he pointed to the front table. “Place them there so we can pay.”

Atlas grinned.

As soon as they left the art shop, Atlas ran towards a bakery, the sweet smell practically begging her to enter. This time, Hayes was quick enough. He took long strides and took a hold of her hand once more. They entered the bakery quietly, the smell of bread wafting the air.

“My king!” The baker cried as soon as they entered. Hayes nodded at the man. “How may I be of service, your highness?” The man’s eyes landed on Atlas. “And who may you be?” He asked kindly.

Atlas walked over to the counter where the man stood behind. She extended a hand out to the man which he shook in delight. 

“I’m Atlas.  
  


“Nice to meet you, Atlas. May I say, what a beauty you are!”

Atlas blushed at the man’s kind words. “Thank you- I’m here to buy that-” she pointed to a pastry that sat behind the glass. “What is it?” She asked.

“It is a danish, your highness.”

Atlas didn’t know when she would get used to being referred to as your highness. She was at least happy that the people of Aster didn’t say it to mock her like they did in the castle.

“Okay. I would like one danish please- it smells very good.”

The king laughed from his place near the door. The twins and Luna were speaking outside. “You cannot possibly smell the danish alone when all these other pastries over power its smell.” He said.

“Yes I can.”

Hayes tried not to roll his eyes in front of the baker but failed. “Atlas, you didn’t even know it’s name before now…”  
  


Atlas turned away from him with a huff. The baker’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “You will have to excuse him, sir.” She told him. “He likes to argue about meaningless things.”

Hayes' face palmed as the baker laughed. He reached behind him and retrieved a plastic bag before ducking into the glass with a fork. He looked up at Atlas expectantly.

“How many would you like?”

“Umm- 1 for me, Luna, Laith Asd-” Atlas turned to the king. “Would you like one?”

“No, I’m okay.”

Atlas turned to the baker. “5 please.”

“Atlas, I just declined it. I’m okay, really.” She heard Hayes say from behind her. She didn’t bother turning around as she retrieved the bag from the baker.

“Who says I got you one? I might want two… now come pay the nice baker.”

****

Hayes ended up eating one. He even enjoyed it. He wouldn’t tell Atlas that- which is why he took small bites very slowly on their ride back to the castle. He would never let her have the last word.

“Mmm.. this is delicious.” Atlas said as she ate the last of her danish.

On their ride to the city, Luna, the king and Atlas all sat within the carriage but on their return trip, Luna claimed to need more air so she sat at the front with the twins. Atlas knew she was crushing on Laith but she did not press the matter further in fear of embarrassing her friend. 

Atlas turned to Hayes who sat to his right. “Did you like it?”

He shook his head stubbornly. 

“Then why did you finish so quickly- I even saw you lick your fingers. You’re not very civil for a king you know.”

“Because I wanted to get rid of the nasty thing before I vomited.”

Atlas narrowed her eyes. “Sure…”

Atlas knew this was the best time to mention it. They were alone and their wedding was in a week. She began to fidget at the thought of revealing her recent past.

“Are you alright?” Hayes asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She didn’t realize that she was bouncing her leg up and down in nervousness. The two were sitting across from one another in the small carriage and the king was looking at her in concern. 

Atlas nodded as she attempted to stop her fidgeting. “I’m fine. It’s just.. Um… you know that… er..” she stopped speaking, afraid she would puke.

“Spit it out, Atlas.” Hayes told her impatiently.

“You know how I lived on the streets for so long and I couldn’t work and I had no money- well I met a girl named Dayra who was really smart and pretty and she knew how to lie and to trick people so she taught me and-” Atlas took a large gasp of air while the king looked at her like she grew three heads. “Well yeah, she taught me everything I know and one of the things was how to trick men into giving you things such as money and jewelry without committing to anything- without even touching them really. And so one day I met this guy and I used him to buy grandma Ruth’s house and I also forced a wedding ring out of him despite only knowing him for three weeks and well… erm… that guy was at the castle this morning and he said you’re his friend…”

The king sighed. “Who is the man, Atlas?”

“Erm… Jonathan.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

Atlas flinched. “I said Jona-”

“I heard what you said! You mean Jonathan Stuart?”

“Yes…” Atlas frowned. Hayes looked to be suffering a stroke. His face was fidgeting and his hands were clutching his knees. He was going mad.

The king’s eyes grew, “Atlas-” he let out a strangled yell.“You mean to tell me... that you stole from EMMA’S son? Your tutor…. as in Earl’s nephew?!”

Uh- oh. Shit. That would explain a lot of things. Perhaps why Emma hated her so much for instance..

“Maybe it’s a different Jonathan?” Atlas offered. 

The king's left side of his face twitched in anger.

“There is only 1 Jonathan in Aster court! Atlas- what is the matter with you?”

“I’m sorry!” She yelled out frantically. The carriage hit a huge rock, making the two almost fall out of their seat. Hayes caught her wrists and sat her back down carefully.

“Sorry!” They heard Asd shout from the front.

The two sat there for a few moments, neither of them saying a word. Atlas began to bounce her leg again in anticipation- waiting for Hayes’s reaction. She was sure he was going to blow a fuse any second now. The king had his fingers racking through his beard in thought.

Atlas sat back, rubbing her shoulder in pain from her fall. “I really am sorry..” Atlas mumbled after a moment. “I didn’t mean to complicate things.”

“I know.” The king sighed, his anger slowly seeping away.

“I never thought I would see him again-”

“I know.”

“I really didn’t mean to warp you into this, Hayes.” No matter what she said, she didn’t feel like she was making it better.

“I know- look,” The king took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. “Thank you for telling me. I will speak with Jonathan as soon as we return. Hopefully, he hasn’t spoken to anyone yet.”

“Um… he was speaking to Noah and Theo when I saw him.”

“Good lord!” The king cried. He looked to be going faint. “We’re finished- they’ll decapitate us!”

“No!” Atlas cried. “We don’t even know if he told them- let me talk to him. I may even be able to convince his early departure.”

The king looked at her for a long time, his eyes doubtful. The carriage came to a stop in front of the castle. “Alright.”

***

  
  


“Welcome home.” Julian bowed his head as he opened the castle door. Atlas noticed servants bustling around the castle, yelling about. “How was your first outing, Atlas?”

“It was good, I hope.” Asd said as he placed the many shopping bags they brought down. Laith and Luna snuck off as soon as they entered the gates.

Atlas raised the bag in her hand into the air. “I loved it! I even bought some books from the shops. I would have bought more but Hayes refused. He said that he doesn’t want me to get an education. He said he hates me!”

“I said no such thing!” The king said as soon as he entered. He walked up and pinched Atlas’s sides. “All I said was that all those books would be too heavy to carry so we’ll come back another day..”

Atlas slapped his hand away. “Same thing! Now, let’s go put these in our library.”

Julian and Asd began to laugh at the two as they shared knowing looks.

The king laughed. “ _Our_ library, huh?”

“My apologies- _MY_ library.” 

His smirk grew. “Oh yeah?”

Atlas fought a blush but failed. “Whatever.” She mumbled. “Lead the way, your highness.”

**

“Atlas..” The king called. They were in the library now, both of them on either side as they shelved the books. Hayes didn’t know why they couldn’t get one of the million servants to do the job.

“Yes?”

Hayes picked up a book he dropped. “The other day….. The day of your parents erm-”

“Death anniversary?” She offered.

Hayes smiled sheepishly. “Yes. That day. Why were you so… strange. You were being unnaturally formal and you were calling me absurd things like _sir_ \- why?”

“Because you called me improper. Unfit for queen.”

The king frowned. “Surely I was not the first person to say that you..”

Atlas nodded sadly. “You’re right. You weren’t. But it didn’t affect me until you said it. I didn’t care when other people called me illiterate or improper because I was not marrying them. Real wedding or not- I was marrying you so as long as you did not mind that I would never bow to you or do ‘improper’ things, I was fine. Until I wasn’t.”

“Atlas-” The king took a step towards her. 

Atlas raised a hand up to silence him. “It’s alright. No need to feel bad… oh, I almost forgot-” she ran towards the exit. “Wait here.” 

The king stood in his exact position for a moment. He felt awful. Evil, even. He didn’t question the weight of his words. It was clear that Atlas thought about what he said for a long time. Words that escaped his mouth within seconds were hoarding her mind for weeks.

It really goes to show that an eternity of love can be diminished in a moment of anger.

“Okay, I’m back-” Atlas ran back into the library a moment later, the king in his same spot. She had a white plastic bag in her and quickly took a seat on the floor.

Atlas looked up from her seat on the floor at the king. “Come now.” She told him. Wordlessly, he took a step towards her and sat a foot away from her curiously.

He watched her dig into the bag and pour the contents of the bag out on the floor in between her outstretched legs. Bottles of paint, canvases and a handful of paintbrushes appeared. Atlas spread the contents out neatly and smiled at the king.

“Ta-dah!” She said happily, nodding at the objects with her chin. 

The king just stared at her.

“They’re for you.” Atlas elaborated. She peeked over her shoulder and pointed at the wall with Hayes’s previous paintings on it. “So you can paint more like those.”

The king continued to stare. Even when she turned around to point at his paints, he continued to stare.

“Are you going to say anything?” Atlas asked after a pregnant pause. She stared at the king's gaping mouth.

“You remembered.”

Atlas rolled her eyes. “Of course I did. I was in this room with your cousin everyday for 2 weeks and all I could do was stare at those paintings. They’re true masterpieces, Hayes.”

Hayes didn’t know what to say. He hasn’t lifted a paintbrush in years. He didn’t know how to start.

“I haven’t painted in years.” He confessed after a moment. “I don’t know if I even remember how to do it.”

Atlas scoffed. “Of course you do. There are certain skills that you can never unlearn. Take swimming for example. You can go years without touching water and when you return, it’s as if only an hour has passed. Or reading. Nobody can become illiterate even if the stars themselves freeze over. It’s just the way things are.” Atlas pushed the paintbrushes towards him. “Just like you never forgot how to paint. You may have temporarily lost your passion for it but like all passions, this one will find its way back to you.”

The king looked down at the brushes before looking back up. Atlas was looking back at him sincerely. She truly wanted to see his paintings again.

“I don’t know what to say..” 

“Then don’t say anything.” Atlas said as she stood up. She stretched her hands and let out a yawn. “Say what you need to say in your paintings. It’s how all great artists become great.”

**

It was 2AM and Atlas was finally starting to feel sleepy. She spent her entire day going through outfit after outfit with Maria and Luna and by the time they retired to their bedrooms, it was well past midnight.

Atlas said a quick prayer and shut her eyes. Not even 5 minutes passed when she felt someone climb into her bed. Her right eye popped open. It could not have been Luna nor Maria- the king would not travel to this side of the castle this late. There was usually a guard or two standing in the hallways at this time unless- 

Atlas froze. Who was in her bed? Her neck became rigged and her heartbeat quickened. She tried to control her breathing and kept her right eye on the ceiling.

Suddenly the figure jumped on top of her, covering her mouth to suppress her scream. Atlas began to kick and thrash and the person, flailing her hands to push them off. Atlas knew it was a man, his rough hand squeezing her mouth shut. The person had both of his feet on either side of her as he tried to pry her gown off.

“Shut up!” The man whisper-screamed as Atlas’s attempt to break free got stronger. His knees were pressing on her elbows and he used his body weight to pin her down.

No, no, no. This cannot be happening. Not this time. 

Atlas turned her head from his face and landed on the lamp besides her. There was an envelope opener that had a point like a knife laying on top of it. 

Atlas bit the man's hand, causing him to curse and slap her roughly.

“Ah” She shouted. He momentarily loosened the pressure of his knee on her elbow for a moment and she took the opportunity to strike.

It all happened so fast. Atlas slid her hand out from underneath him, grabbing the sharp envelope opener and slashing at his arms, his shirt ripping, a gash of blood squirting her face and a tattoo appearing. The man released her mouth to grab his injured arm with a shout. He was still pinning her down with all of his weight but she screamed.

Atlas screamed and screamed and the man began to curse as he fumbled to get her to quiet down. She began to shake, in an attempt to wiggle her way out when the door burst open.

“Shut up, you bitch!”

“Help!” Atlas screamed anyway. A moment later, the man was pushed off of her by a guard the moonlight hitting him at the correct angle to hit his face, revealing his identity. 

“Theo..” It was the man from breakfast. The man she met at the dinner party all those months ago.

It was Asd who pulled him off and he dragged Theo out just as Luna ran in with a cry. Atlas doesn’t _feel_ anything after that. She felt Luna wrap her in a hug, she heard Hayes yelling at the guards, shocking his way to Atlas, she saw Maria crying, Noah pacing. She saw it all but she felt nothing. Her eyes slowly began to close. She was going into shock.

“Atlas-” Hayes shouted. He sounded far away. His voice echoed in her head. She couldn’t see him either. 

But she felt Luna hug her tighter. 

**

It has been 2 days since. It’s now 4 days before the wedding and Atlas and Hayes were at the stream again. Hayes practically begged Atlas to get on Clyde so that they could escape the wedding preparations. And finally speak of the events from a couple nights ago.

Atlas stared at the water that flowed from edge to edge. It was cold outside but thankfully the sun was out today. It didn’t matter much- all Atlas has been feeling since Thursday has been cold. The king sat beside her as well. He watched her worriedly.

“Is he dead?” She asked after a few minutes. Although her gaze was stuck on the stream, the king’s eyes grew. Atlas hasn’t said a word in 2 days and those were the first words to be uttered.

“No.” He replied. The air between them has been somber. Dark even. Atlas refused to even look at him. When they first got on the horse, she began to kick Clyde harshly so he would gallop away before Hayes could even mount his own stallion.

Atlas sighed. “That’s good.” She dug into her pocket and pulled out a shiny flask. The king watched, with wide eyes, as she swung the flask and took large gulps. She took it away from her lips and sighed.

Atlas kicked a rock near foot. “I want to be there when they chop his head from his shoulders. I want to be the one to do it.”

Who was she? 

Hayes stared at the person besides him in shock. Her eyes were dead again, just like when she first arrived. She came in with a brick wall in front of her and after it took Hayes several months to bring them down, the wall was reconstructed over night. And he knew why. Atlas just went through a traumatic experience. Her life must have flashed before her very eyes. Of course she would not be okay. 

“Atlas-” Hayes said after a moment. She didn’t turn to look at him but it was clear that she was listening. “When did you start to drink?”

It all made sense now. Earlier when Hayes was helping her mount the horse, he could have sworn he got hit with vodka. He ignored it, assuming his senses were playing with him. They were surrounded by horse feces and hay- of course the smell of vodka should have confused him.

But it was Atlas. Atlas didn’t drink. She didn’t wallow away or zone out like she used to. She was getting better. She was seeing a therapist and baking cookies and reading and laughing with Rubus who was iller than ever. 

Atlas shrugged at his question. She took another swing from the flask and for the first time, looked at him. It wasn’t direct eye contact however. She was staring in his direction, her eyes on his shoes. 

Atlas’s eyes were bloodshot, dark circles underneath them. She was pale- withered of life and energy. It pained Hayes to see her like this- it physically felt as if someone came and ripped his heart out with a crowbar. 

Atlas raised her gaze from the king’s shoes to his eyes. Her eyes were open but she stared at Hayes soullessly, unresponsive. Her brown eyes were rid of all signs of life, the whites in her eyes were blood red. 

Atlas lazily pushed the flask towards him. The smell of vodka hit his nostrils. He slowly took it out of his hands. Just as he tips it to take a drink, he redirects it and swings the flask into the water.

“ _What the fuck?!_ ” Atlas screams at the king. She gets up and shoves him harshly as she spits insults and curses. The king stands still. Unmoving until Atlas, with teary eyes, stops all together. She digs in her pocket once more.

Instead of a 2nd flask like she expects, she pulls out a yellow sheet of paper and shoves it into the king's chest. "Fuck you, Hades." She spits. Hayes stumbles backwards and makes a grab for the paper. He turns around to stop but she’s already on the stallion. The king wants to tell her to stop, to now ride under the influence but the contents of the yellow sheet make his bones freeze. His spine straightens up as his breath hitches.

After almost a month, another letter came. The king stares at the piece of paper before slowly unfolding it. He can still hear the gallop of Atlas’s horse when the words finally come into view.

**“You have made no efforts into catching the assassin. We are running out of time.You need to focus before others die because of your foolishness. Cancel the wedding. Do not marry Hayes or others WILL fall”**


	14. If I can't catch you- I'll jump too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much oh my days- but one of my fave chapters to write cause Noah gets punched LOL. Also, Atlas decides to leave(ish)
> 
> Listen to 'Set fire to the rain' by Queen Adele :)
> 
> [click here for the Adele](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93dCIYaB4Os)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so indecisive. Should I end at chapter 15 (with a cliffhanger) or go until 20 (probably still a cliffhanger)

(seconds before Noah gets his shit rocked)

**"I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face.**

**Well it burned while I cried, cause I heard it screaming out your name.."**

**-Adele**

Hayes entered the castle gates after almost an hour, grudgingly. He was damp from the dewy weather. Spring was near. The snow was slowly melting and the sun was staring to shine more everyday. He quickly brings his horse back to the stable and heads for the front entrance. By the time he enters, he’s practically dragging his feet and struggling to keep his stress ridden head upright. His mind was racing with various solutions to the Theo- Atlas situation. It was clear that Atlas wanted him beheaded; although it has been well over a decade for any form of capital punishment to be practiced in Aster grounds. 

After his taking of the country, he never saw fit to kill publically, despite the crime. The suspects families should not be embarrassed for crimes that they did not commit. His cousin Noah thought differently. During his 3 years as regent in Hayes’s place, he took it upon himself to call for the beheading of any and every man to cross his path. It was a wonder that he was able to sleep at night.

The problem at hand was how to help Atlas. She was going through something unimaginable and the king didn’t know how to help her. He knew that even with all of his power and fortunes, there was nothing in his realm to help her mind be put at ease. 

“There you are!” He heard a frantic voice shout as soon as he entered the front door. The king began to stomp his shoes rid of snow and dirt on the carpet as a desperate Julian came into view. He had beads of sweat racing down his forehead and his shoes were slipping off. He ran towards the king with a cry.

“Atlas!” Julian cried as he came to a full stop in front of the king. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees as he raced to catch his breath.

“Atlas? Is she alright- did something happen? Has she returned safely- talk to me Julian!” The king demanded as his eyes darted around the front end of the castle. Aside from a few maids bustling about with wedding decorations and banners, there wasn’t much chaos in the castle.

Julian took a breath. “Yes, my king- wait no, she is not alright. She fell off her horse. It appears that she is intoxicated. The guards who followed you two to the streams found her a mile from here.”

“Has she awoken?” Hayes asked as he already started to make his way to the infirmary. 

He knew he shouldn’t have let her ride away. He knew she was under the influence, that she must have drank more than the average pirate.

Julian rushed to keep up with the fast king. His short legs could only keep up so much. 

“No, my Lord. She hasn’t woken yet from what I have heard- I must go now but she is on the third bedside.”

Hayes looked down at Julian absentmindedly, his mind far far away. “Um- yes, you go.. thank you, Julian.. I’ll just go..” He trailed off.

Julian nodded and scurried away in the opposite direction as the king came to a stop in front of the infirmary door. He cautiously pushed the door open and made his way to the third bedside, passig Rubus and an ill maid on his way. 

“My king-” One of the castle nurses, Estofania greeted with a bow when she noticed him searching. “You’re looking for Atlas, yes?”

“Um- yes. Where can I find her- is she alright?”

The nurse pointed to a room on the left. “She is in that room. She has a mild concussion and she is fully dosed up on morphine, oxy.. you name it. She may be giddy and talkative for a few hours. She is also still intoxicated.”

“Alright- thank you.”

Hayes found Atlas in a poorly lit room with only a single candle to light it. He slowly drew the grey curtains that surrounded her bed until he could see her completely.

Atlas’s eyes were shut, her eyelashes fluttering from the wind outside ever so often, her hair as well. Her chest was rising up and down, following the sound of her short breaths. A wide bandage was spread across her forehead, another on her arm where he could see a large gash next to her elbows. 

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

The tattoo. He could see it, clear as day.

Her Magnolia tattoo was peaking out enough for it to be recognized. Did she have any previous visitors- anyone could have seen it and recognized her. 

Despite it all, Atlas looked at peace- much more carefree than she was an hour ago when she yelled at him, offered him her vodka, or ran off with his horse. He had the drugs to thank anyway.

Hayes set his winter gloves down on the table besides her and made his way around to sit. He took a seat on an armchair to her left and put his head in his hands with a sigh. What has he done? Her life was already painful enough- she didn’t need this.

“Atlas-” He whispered to the sleeping girl, “I’m so sorry- I shouldn’t have let you mount Clyde when you were clearly not in the right state of mind.” He took a deep breath to hide the shakiness in his voice. Pull yourself together, Hayes. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this life, Atlas. I shouldn’t have given you an ultimatum. I hate myself for bringing you back into a life that only causes you pain. I hate myself for not letting you go all those months ago. And I hate myself for not regretting it as well. I hate myself for wanting you to stay-” The king let out a strangled cry. He put his hands in his hair and began to pull on it as he thought. “This is all my fault- I’m in a constant state of agony knowing that I’m the reason that you’re injured.”

Hayes suddenly stood up. He leaned forward and began to hide the visible tattoo with the cloth around it. He sighed. He couldn’t be teary eyed when she came to. He needed to go and pull himself together.

“I’ll be back tonight.” He whispered to her. He couldn’t stand watching her lay so helplessly.

Hayes began to lean back when he saw Atlas’s eye pop open. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him back in.

“Stay.” She said. Hayes attempted to pull his wrist free but Atlas’s grip only tightened.

“I want to hear about all the things you hate about yourself. And the constant state of agony you’re in.” She tsked. “And you call _ME_ dramatic!”

“Were you listening to everything I said?!” The king asked with wide eyes. 

Atlas grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. 

“You’re a terror, Atlas.”

“And you fancy me- who would have thought.” Atlas patted the chair that Hayes’s was previously occupying. “Sit and tell me more.”

_It’s just the drugs- the pain medication is making her like this. She won’t even remember this conversation in the morning.._

Hayes blinked at her, unimpressed. 

Atlas loosened her grip and frowned. “Okay okay, I won’t bring it up again. Sit. Talk to me for a bit before the medicine wears off and I become sad again.”

So that’s why she’s been acting so nonchalant. They must have given her a great deal of conventional medicine to get her to be herself again. The Atlas he was talking to out near the streams was stoic and guarded like she first was when she arrived.

The king sat back with a reluctant sigh. Even though he wanted nothing more than to stay here with Atlas, he didn’t want to look so needy.

“Alright, I’ll stay. Only for a bit though. Earl will be needing me soon. There is an attack being planned that we must prepare for.”

Atlas fell back into her pillow with a triumphant laugh.

“Yes!-” She turned her body to face the king, one hand under her pillow comfortably. She smiled at him as she wiggled to get comfortable. He didn’t like the mischievous glint on her face. She was up to something.

“So Hayes….” She said slowly. “You want me to stay, huh- confessing this while I’m asleep- that is a new low, even for you.”

“Nope.” The king flew out of his seat. “I will not be doing this right now-” He hurried to the exit. “Get well soon, Atlas. Goodbye.” He shut the door and ran out, the sounds of Atlas’s laughter still being heard by the king as he ran.

**

  
  
  


Atlas reawoke to a small knock on her door. She sat up and on her elbow and smiled as her therapist Narky walked in.

“Kay- what are you doing here?”

Kay smiled softly at her as she took a seat besides her. Kay was an older woman, around 60 with a gentle touch and soft voice. Atlas was glad Hayes sent her to help her a few months back. She felt as though she could tell anything to Kay. 

“I heard about your accident. How are you, my dear.” 

Atlas touched her aching head. She was having a brutal hangover. “As well as I can be. A small hangover but all's well really. And you?”

Atlas didn’t like the look she was getting. Kay was giving her a pitiful smile- like Atlas was damaged goods that she was forced to fix. But Atlas was unfixable. Damaged goods was precisely what she was.

“Are you ready to talk about the incident last week? With Theo.”

“No. I only hope he burns at the stake and I’m the one to set him on fire.”

Kay sighed.

“Honey, you don’t look well. What else has happened to you- was it Hayes? I know he is the king but you must tell me if he coaxed you with alcohol. Or if he has hurt you in general. You look as if you haven’t rested in ages…”

“No, no… Hayes had nothing to do with this. It was all me. It’s always my fault. I dig my hole too deep and I fall. You needn't worry about me, Kay. This is how it’s always been.”

“But it needn’t stay this way, Atlas. You need to understand that.”

Atlas sighs. So naive is Kay. “I know it doesn’t. But it’s easier this way- can I tell you something?”

Kay nods. 

Atlas knows saying this could be dangerous- her head could be taken for it. But she was tired. Tired of lying and living a facade life. It’s been 10 years- she needed to tell someone or she would combust.

“My first encounter with Hayes was not accidental.”

“How do you mean, dear?”

Atlas hesitated. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea…

“I was a thief- I still may be. And in an attempt to steal from this castle, I was caught. Hayes gave me an ultimatum. See, he was being pressured from all over to wed- to find a wife and settle down.”

There. She said it. It was like the weight of the heavens were lifted off of her for a minute. A sense of relief embraced her every bone. It was like the story Hayes told her. 

When Hercules took the burden of the sky from titan Atlas while he fetched the apples. That sense of relief titan Atlas felt when the skies were taken from his shoulders is the relief she was feeling now.

Atlas was liberated. If only until she found her apples. But that was enough for her. For now, Kay was her Hercules and she was on a quest to find apples.

“So how do you come in?” Kay asks after a moment.

“He asked me to marry him- well not ask, demanded.”

“In exchange for what?”

“My life. I marry him, I live. I don’t..well, you know..”

“Dear Lord!” Kay cried. Her hand flew to her chest as she stared at Atlas in shock. “Honey, when I asked you if he has ever done you harm, why did you say no?”

Atlas shrugged. “Because he hasn’t.”

“Atlas, this is kidnapping. We must tell someone immediately. This is wrong, oh you poor child, what has he done to you?”

“What? No- wait, listen..” Atlas cried. She attempted to jump out of the bed but her throbbing headache wouldn’t allow her to move. She laid back down with a groan. 

“Kay, look at me.” Atlas said softly.

Kay looked to be suffering a stroke, the poor lady.

“Kay, it’s not like that anymore.” Atlas reassured.

“Perhaps it is Stockholm syndrome. Yes, it must be that..” Kay mumbled to herself.

“What is that?” Atlas asked in confusion. She’s only heard of the place in Sweden but never the syndrome.

“How can I say this- um, well, Stockholm syndrome… It is when a victim falls in love with their capturer. The syndrome makes them want to say with their abuser.”

“W-what- no! It’s not stockholm syndrome- are you okay, Kay? It’s not like that, at all.”

Kay was starting to calm down a bit, thankfully. Atlas didn’t want to have to ask Estonfania to sedate her as well. 

“How can you be so sure, Atlas?”

“Because I’m not in love with him! You said so yourself that in order for it to be this syndrome, one must be in love with their capturer- I don’t love Hayes.”

“You don’t?” Kay’s shoulder’s visibly relax.

“Um.. at least I don’t think I do.” Atlas mumbles, putting Kay back in a frenzy again.

“Christ!” The older woman says with a sigh. “And how long will this arrangement go on? This fake wedding of yours.”

“A few more weeks. 2 months at most.”

“Alright. We will come back to that… issue soon. Tell me, Atlas. Why are you drinking? The nurse told me you were intoxicated when you fell off your horse.”

Atlas shrugged. “I’m not sure to be honest. I wanted to try the drink a week ago and I liked the taste.”

“You _liked_ the taste of vodka- Jesus!”

“I also liked how it made me feel..” Atlas added after a moment. “I didn’t feel sad for a bit. It was like an escape.”

“An escape from what, dear?”

Atlas shrugs again. It’s all she knew how to do nowadays. “From everything I guess. From this castle, from Hayes, from Rubus’s illness which is worsening by the minute- from everything!”

“Okay- let’s break it down. How does this castle make you feel- do you feel fearful, frightening?”

Atlas shook her head. “Not fear. I’m not afraid of any being except God. I feel... hatred. They all hate me. I’ve had people dislike me before, don’t get me wrong. But out on the streets, I was hated for lying, seducing, and tricking people. The people here have no reason to hate me. I haven’t lied, seduced, or tricked any of them. Their reasons for disliking me come from a deeper place.”

Atlas watched Kay scribble something on a notebook that appeared from thin air. What was she writing down? Perhaps treatment options for insanity- a pill to be free?

“Mmhm..” Kay shut the notebook from Atlas’s prying eyes. “And Hayes?”

“Hmm?” Atlas tore her eyes from the notebook. 

“Stop reading my notes- I forgot you can read now.”

“Sorry.” Atlas replied sheepishly. Now that her literacy skills have skyrocketed, she wanted nothing more than to read all day and night. Hayes had to lock the library to keep her from wandering in it at the odd hours of night. 

“How does Hayes make you feel?”

“Safe.” Her answer didn’t take much thought. It was the truth. “Among these lonely walls filled with shady and ignorant people, I’ve found solace in my capturer- is that so wrong?”

Kay nodded. She shut her notebook once more and squinted at Atlas suspiciously. She stared at her for a long time, until Atlas began to squirm.

“Atlas, are you sure you don’t feel something a bit deeper for Hayes? Perhaps something more romantic? It’s alright if you do..”

Atlas thought for a moment before answering. “I don’t know, Kay. I do care for him deeply but I don’t know if it goes past that.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Atlas shook her head. “No. I did care deeply for Jonathan once however.”

Kay frowned. “Jonathan? The new guest at court- how do you mean?”

“We knew each other almost a year ago. Wow, it’s almost been a year here, hasn’t it-” Atlas didn’t realize spring was closing in on them. Her birthday was in a week. “We were friends first. I then found out his father owned a large estate, part of it which was a house my grandmother- well, she really is just an older lady who housed Rubus and I- but Jonathan’s dad owned Ruth’s house. So I got close to Jonathan and used him to get the deed for the house. But he was so kind so I did begin to care for him eventually. We were together everyday for 3 weeks until he got the deed. I jumped the castle walls two days later and left him in the dust.”

“Did you love Jonathan?” Kay asked. Her eyebrows were high up and her lips were in a thin line. She was judging Atlas. Of course she was. Who wouldn’t judge her when she did something so terrible. Jonathan really cared for her and she left him so suddenly. With barely any excuse.

“I didn’t have enough time to love him. I knew him only for a month. But he has returned to court and I’m afraid to face him again- what if I do really love him?” Atlas replied. Jonathan was nice. And he didn’t have a country to run. And he used to make Atlas laugh all the time. What’s to say seeing him now won’t make her realize things.

Kay shifted her body to the left, so her arm was hoisted up on the arm rest. “And if you do- what happens if you talk things out and the feelings are still mutual? Will you pursue him once more?”

Atlas shook her head immediately. “No- I can’t fathom leaving the king. I know I said I do not love him but a part of me dies every time I think about leaving him. I know our arrangement is fake but is it so bad to want more?”

“Atlas-” Kay said, her eyes filled with pity. “ I think you need a break from the castle. Just for a bit. You need to go outside and think. I truly believe your answer will appear after a bit of distance. Darling, I hate to say this but you’re a wreck. You’re drinking, you’re barely sleeping, you’re losing weight- when was the last time you ate?”

“I’ve eaten plenty, Kay. I was a bit over the scale so a bit of lost weight won’t hurt.”

“No, Atlas. It will hurt you in the long run. You’re going to lose your figure and become frail soon. You need a break. Take Rubus and Ruth, even a cat of two- lord knows we all need a break from that litter of cats.”

Atlas laughed. For the first time all day, she felt a little lighter. She was suddenly happy that Kay came to visit. Her presence usually annoyed her. She always wanted to talk about feelings and her past- two things Atlas hated to talk about. 

“You’re right. I might just have to. I wonder how the king will react- he might not even allow it.”

Kay shook her head with a smile. “Trust me- if you tell him why you need to leave and he says no, he never cared for you.”

  
  


***

“Hayes!” Rubus greets as the king enters the infirmary. It has been a few hours since Atlas bullied him out of her bedside and he spent it negotiating with the other islands. Things were not looking so good and he needed a distraction. He wasn’t quite ready to face Atlas after his half confession so he decided to visit Rubus. The little boy sat up with a cough as the king entered.

“Don’t strain yourself, lay back down.” Hayes told him as he helped him lay up with a pillow. He adjusted the pillow until Rubus laid back comfortably with another string of coughs.

The king grimaced at the heaving. “Still not any better?”

Rubus shook his head sadly as he wiped the corner of his lips. “Afraid not. It’s only a matter of time.”

“We can try the Marigold plant again..” The king suggested although he knew it was a lost cause. That plant was able to cure anything but death so if Rubus wasn’t better by now..

“We both know it’s no use.” The young boy said.

“Are you eating enough?” The king asked as he surveyed the boy. He had dark circles around his eyes and he has lost a substantial amount of weight. When he arrived, he was more on the chubby side but now he was skin and bone.

“I’m in a royal palace- I may be eating too well.”

“I see your wit hasn’t gone.” The king mused.

Rubus shook his head with a strain laugh. “Of course it hasn’t- only my flesh and meat has gone.”

“Don’t say that, Rubus. You will get better.” 

Rubus blinked at the king. “Hayes, I am sure you’re wiser than that-” He pointed down to his ailing body. “Look at me! I have a month at best.”

The king sighed. He didn’t mean to come here and upset him. He just needed a little company but he has upset that as well. He wondered if he should leave. Nevermind, there were matters to discuss with the boy.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t come up here to bother you.” The king told him. “I’ll see to it that the remaining of your stay is comfortable.”

Rubus frowned. “Remaining? Didn’t Atlas tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“We’re going back to the convent for a while. She came in here about an hour ago to tell me- the maids are already fetching our belongings.”

The king stiffened. “W-what?” He stood up from his chair. “L-leaving where? Rubus, tell me that isn’t so….. Why is she leaving?”

Rubus fell into a coughing fit. The king ran to his bedside and placed the cup from his nightstand onto his lips. He waited until he took a few sips before helping him lay back. He placed the cup back onto the table.

“Sit.” Rubus stroked out.

The king sat back slowly, his mind racing.  
  


“Listen- it’s not you.” Rubus said after a moment. He waved his hand around the castle meaninglessly. “This castle- this life…. It’s not for Atlas. This place is not who she is. She’s a scoundrel- a thief. Like me. She lived more than half of her life on the run. A street rat if you may. She was forced to adapt to a life where you either steal or scam to survive and she taught me how to as well. She’s a survivor and this life of royal weddings and maid gossip was thrown onto her too quickly. I know it looked like she adjusted pretty well- but Hayes, if you heard the things she would tell me- if you knew how many times she came down here in tears. She hated it at first.”

“At first?”

Rubus nodded. “At first she wanted nothing to do with this castle- with you as well. It’s why she tried to escape at first. Slowly she started to get out of her own head- out of her delinquent mindset. Somehow she truly began to adjust- to make friends and memories. I haven’t heard her properly laugh until recently. If only you knew how much she has changed.” Rubus paused to take a breath which ended up in another coughing fit. “Did she ever tell you about the day that we met?”

The king thought for a moment. This was too much information at once. He feels as though he should not be listening to such delicate topics. 

“She mentioned it once.” Hayes nodded in thought. “You two met in an alley- you were running away from your orphanage or something of the sort.”

Rubus pursed his lips. “Yes, that is correct. I was escaping my orphanage but did you never once wonder why Atlas was in that alley in the first place?”

“No, she was homeless was she not? An alley seems like a common place to find such people- why… what was she doing in there?”

Rubus began to play with his fingers, avoiding all eye contact with the king. He was hesitating.

“Rubus- why was she in there?” Hayes pressed after a moment. 

The boy looked up. “She was there to kill herself, Hayes. That was around the time she lost contact with her friend, Sarah.”

“W-what do you mean? Kill herself- Rubus, Atlas would not do such a thing….. what do you mean!”

Rubus looked back down at his hands and shook his head. “It’s the truth. I found her with a revolver to her chin, Hayes. She was gonna do it. I knew she would.”

“My Goodness…”

“And so I ran up to her frantically. I made up a story about how I was running from my orphanage and how the owner was after me- I figured if I could get that revolver out of her hand, things would be better.”

The king let out a sharp breath. “All this time, Atlas thought you needed her-“

”When really she needed me..” Rubus finished.

“So you never came from an orphanage- you lied?” The king’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. None of this was making sense.

“I had no choice.”

“And did it work- did it get better?”

Rubus shrugged. “For a while. She was so busy helping me get better and running from coast to coast that she forgot about it. We had fun during those times too-” His eyes began to twinkle in amusement. “We were scoundrels, alright. We used to lie, trick, steal…. Anything to sleep with a full belly- most days our schemes would work, others they wouldn’t. But we had fun.”

The king listened to the child go on and on about their many adventures. At age 11, Rubus has seen more of the world than a 28 year old king has- it was amazing. They met pirates, dukes, actors and even presidents in their 4 years together. Naturally, they stole from most of them. Hayes almost envied them. They didn’t live by any rules or demands. They had no responsibilities nor countries to take care of. They traveled and laughed and stole- it was a life the king almost wanted. 

Rubus stopped when he realized he must have gotten carried away. “Sorry..” he apologozed sheepishly. “But seriously, I don’t think the reason we’re leaving has anything to do with you, Hayes. Like I said, Atlas hated this place- loathed it. But somehow she assimilated to a life she put behind her. Somehow she started to have light in her eyes, somehow she made friends and somehow she fell in love. I don’t know how but she managed it all.”

The king froze. His breath hitched and his spine stiffened out. He started to feel a lump form in the back of his throat. Was the room spinning? No, maybe he was running- he was definitely running. But his feet were frozen- as the rest of him as well. He was sitting. No, he wasn’t running- the room was definitely spinning.

“Ahm- uh- what…. w-what did you say?” Hayes spluttered out.

Rubus frowned. “I said the reason that we’re-”

“No- the last part! You- you said that she- she f-”

Rubus’s eyes grew. “Shit. Fuck. Dammit- did you not know? Fuck, how did you NOT know?” Rubus let out a long whistle as he side eyed the king. “Whatever, it’s said and done. For a king, you sure are clueless- no offence.”

The words he said were of the words Hayes has heard come out of Atlas’s mouth so many times. Fuck? Shit? What did that even mean?

“N- no- no offence? This is- this-” the king let out a laugh in disbelief. Maybe he was going insane. “This is unbelievable- no, you. You are unbelievable.”

“What- me? What did I do?”

“You just- you just said it. So casually- like it was old news!”

Rubus frowned. “Is it not old news? Atlas talks about you like the two of you have already wed. By the way, the actual wedding might need to be postponed..”

“P-postponed? Am I going crazy-” the king put his palm to his forehead- “I think I’m ill… scoot over, I’m sick.”

“W-what, no!” Rubus screeched as he pushed the king away from him as he tried to climb into his bed.

“Move over-” the king said as he attempted to climb in again. He suddenly felt a sharp pain to his cheek.

Hayes blinked, his palm now on his aching cheek. “Y-you slapped me!?”

Rubus nodded, pushing the king back into his own chair. “Yes I did. Now you listen to me. We are leaving. Atlas will go mad if she has to stay in this castle for another day. It won’t be permanent- 3 days at most. Hayes, she is not okay. Someone in this castle tried to take her virtue to prevent your matrimony. Some could say it _is_ your fault. They almost ruined her entire life over a wedding with you. I’m sorry to seem so harsh but you are partially to blame.”

The king opened his mouth to protest but clamped it shut after a moment. Rubus looked at the king judgmentally before he sighed. His eyes slowly softened.

“It’s true. You kept her here and she only agreed to stay in order to save me- like she did 4 years ago. She risked her own life and happiness to save me. Atlas spent her entire life taking care of those around her and so the one time she makes a decision out of selfishness, you will not stop her. Nobody will. Let her leave, if only for a few days. She needs the space to think- to find herself again. Please…”

The king sighed. He got up and ran his hands through the child’s hair who immediately shut his eyes.

“Alright. I will permit it. But only for a few days.”

Rubus nodded, his eyes still shut. “Only for a few days.”

The king began to absentmindedly comb his fingers through Rubus’s hair as he thought deeply.

“You truly are wise beyond your years, Rubus. In another life perhaps, you would be better suited to be king. It was a pleasure to get to know you these last few months and if this is our last meeting…. thank you. Truly. You have a way with words and you have opened my eyes to see things in a whole new light…” The king’s words trailed off when he heard the sound of soft breathing from beside him. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Rubus’s forehead. “You have been a good friend to Atlas and that in and of itself has made you a beloved friend of mine. It has been my greatest honor to host you lots in my kingdom.” The king sighed. This boy deserved so much more than this. “What a tremendously tragic life you have lived. I hope we meet again on a sunny day-perhaps you can show me the world..”

The king began to walk towards the door but stopped when he heard a small voice.

“Hayes… tell her how you feel before it’s too late. I may die in this caste but she won’t. There will be a time where Atlas needs to go- even if she has no destination in mind.”

**

  
  
  


“How are you feeling?” Hayes asked softly upon entering Atlas’s bedside. She was drinking a bowl of soup and almost spilt it all when he came inside.

“You startled me- isn’t it past midnight? Why are you awake?”

Hayes shrugged as he came around and took a seat besides her. Atlas looked at him suspiciously for a moment before she went back to her soup.

“I can’t sleep.” He confessed. “I was worried you would leave without saying goodbye.”

Atlas froze. She looked at him over her bowl and sighed. “Rubus?” She asked. Hayes nodded sheepishly.

“It slipped out from him. He mentioned postponing the wedding and well...” He trailed off.

"I see." Atlas nodded. She set her bowl down and turned her body to the king. He was in his night robe, his curly hair falling to his shoulders. She didn’t realize when his hair grew out this much. Atlas looked down at her own hair that was not more than mid -back. She needed a trim soon or she would trip.

“I wouldn’t leave without telling you, Hayes. Besides, it’s not a goodbye. I’ll be back in a few weeks.”

The king’s eyes grew. “W-weeks?” He spluttered. Rubus, that bastard. “I was informed that it would only be a few days. I thought you would be back for your birthday.”

Atlas blinked at him. “You remember when my birthday is?”

Hayes broke eye contact with a cough. He stared at the edge of her bed as he spoke. “O-of course I do. You told me, remember?” He began to play with a loose thread on the bed to distract himself. “I’ve been planning a surprise for weeks. I guess I’ll have to give it to you when you return. Speaking of which, I will also need to inform everyone that the wedding will also be postponed.”

“I forgot about that- I’m sorry about all this, Hayes. I’m sure you wish you could take it all back by now..”

Hayes frowned and looked up for the first time. “How do you mean?”

Atlas shrugged. “I mean… if you had chosen a less... difficult person... anyone else really, you wouldn’t need to do all of this. I fear I have complicated your life in many ways. If it weren't for all of my personal problems, you would’ve had your wedding and your plan would have gone uninterrupted.”

“Atlas- don’t say that. Can I tell you something?”

Atlas nodded. “Of course.”

"When I met you, I was alive. Barely. I still wasn't over my parents death and I was still hating my dead father. After hearing you talk about your dad, it not only makes me feel a bit lighter, I feel a bit of envy as well."

"Envy? Hayes, if you didn't realize yet- we're both orphans.." Atlas told him slowly.

"No I know that ha-" Hayes let out a nervous chuckle like he didn't know what to say next. "It's just- your dad... he loved you. Like properly. You talk about him as if he was this Saint. He took care of you and never made you feel like garbage. My dad... he beat me. Almost every single day. The beatings were worst on the days that Noah visited- it's like he was punishing me for being his son instead of Noah. I was a burden to him. And I know your relationship with your mother was not the very best, but when you speak of her, you still have a twinkle of admiration in your eyes. I envy that." The king paused for a moment, assessing Atlas's reaction. She was staring at the king with a look between pity and awe. He really hoped it was the latter. "And now- when I think of them, I try to remember the good times with my parents- however rare they were. It makes their loss a bit easier for me. Sorry, I'm rambling..."

"It's okay- go on." Atlas blurted. She hasn't heard him speak so passionately for anything before. Except his art. She could never get him to shut up once he started to talk about cubism or any other form of painting.

"My point was that- before you came, I was alive, of course. I was breathing, eating.. all of that. But I wasn't _living_." The king stopped abruptly, suddenly feeling self conscious. He smiled at Atlas sheepishly. "I know I'm not making much sense- forgive me."

"Wait, no. I think I understand you quite well. Are you familiar with Oscar Wilde's work?"

"The Oscar Wilde that you speak so highly of? The one you somehow manage to bring up in every conversation- seriously, how can you insert that man in a conversation about _cubism_. The man was a poet not a painter!" Hayes rolled his eyes, a fraction of the tension in his shoulders melting away.

"Whatever, if I bring him up constantly, it's only to subtly tell you to read his work- he's brilliant!"

"You learned how to read in the last couple of months and suddenly you know _brilliance_? Please, Atlas... you're embarrassing yourself."

Atlas knew he was only joking but she still gripped her heart and let out a dramatic sigh. "You wounded me, Hayes. Truly..."

Hayes let out a loud bark like laugh at her theatrics. "Always the dramatics.. tsk. Now, tell me- what did this brilliant man Oscar Wilde say?"

"Ah- I almost forgot!" Her eyes widened in recognition. "He said that 'To live is the rarest thing- most people exist, that is all."

"Oh." Hayes said. He didn't expect her to describe his very feelings. Like she read his mind. The king cleared his throat- preparing to do the unthinkable.

"Well.... that is- brilliant. I cannot bring myself to even lie. This _Wilde_ gentlemen truly depicted my thoughts perfectly."

Atlas grinned. "See? So will you read his work now?"

"Absolutely not.

"W-what?! Why not? That's not fair! I told you I would give the 'art' of cubism a chance. It's only fair you try Oscar. Besides, you _clearly_ liked that like. You had that look in your eyes."

Hayes frowned before wiping his face rid of emotions. "What look?" He asked cautiously.

"That look before you force yourself to admit defeat. It usually ends in you giving me a compliment. I like that look cause it tells me I won."

Oh. That look. Alright, he could deal with that.

The two sat in silence for a bit. Atlas was now sat crisscross applesauce with her her heels in her lap. She was playing with the ends of her slippers while the king stared at subtly. Always so subtly. Atlas suddenly looked up, catching the not so subtle king.

"Hayes?"

The king quickly turned away. "Mhm?" Wow, the curtains were such a beautiful shade. 

"Why did you ask me to marry you?"

Hayes looked up and fixed his gaze on her hair. He leaned forward and placed his hand on her head- playing with the curls on them. Atlas side eyed him in confusion.

"Your hair." He replied after a moment. Atlas unconsciously leaned into his hands, allowing his fingers to rake through her hair better.

"You kidnapped me because of my hair?" Her voice was filled with doubt but she didn't push his hands away yet.

The king nodded seriously. "Exactly. I wanted to grow my hair out exactly like yours." He gestured to his own growing hair that he could tie in a bun now.

Atlas let out a small laugh, just as soft and dainty as herself. The genuine sounded touched each atom of the king's body.

"I'm serious." He insisted when her laughter died down. "Do you mind if I just glue my hand to your hair- to just leave it like this?" The king grabbed a handful of her curls for emphasis. "Or you can chop half of it off for me- it will make my plan to beat your length easier."

Atlas begins to laugh again and the king indulges in the sound. She wraps her arms around her torso and begins to laugh until tears roll down her cheeks from laughter. Hayes, with his hands still in her hair, watches the rare sight. He wishes to grab the empty glass beside her and collect her laughter- so he could listen to it another day- all day.

Her laughter, much to the king's dismay, slowly begins to die down but the grin on Atlas's face remains as she cocks her head to Hayes.

"I don't mind." 

The king hums absentmindedly. "Don't mind what?" His hand is still on her head. He had forgotten what they were talking about, his mind galaxies away.

"I don't mind if you keep your hand there forever- or glue it on..."

"Oh yeah?" He asks with a smile.

Atlas shakes her head contently. She closes her eyes and allows him to all but massage her scalp.

Hayes freezes. "Are you _purring_?" His eyes widen in astonishment.

Atlas grins.

"Atlas-" the king said exasperatedly. "You need to stop hanging around those measly cats- look what they've done to you. Soon you'll begin to lick yourself instead of bathing."

Atlas wages her eyebrows suspiciously. "Who says I don't already?"

Hayes's hands fly out of her hair and he looks at her in mock disgust. Atlas begins to laugh at his expression before she leans back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh.

"Atlas- can I tell you something else? In regards to why I asked you to stay?"

Atlas nodded, her eyes still shut.

Hayes began to fidget, he looked at her uncertainly. “Promise me you won’t go mad- or throw anything at me.”

Atlas opened her eyes and propped herself on her elbows. She narrowed her eyes at him. The king turned away to avoid eye contact from her scrutinizing stare.

”I promise I won’t throw anything at you.” She finally swore. 

“O-or go mad.” He blurted out.

Atlas sighed. How was this man a king- he surely hasn’t passed the age of 5. “Or go mad- God, Hayes. Spit it out- I want to sleep soon."

”Okay- remember when you came into this castle- I told you I was alive but not living. Existing as Wilde put it." He mumbled the last part. "Back then, almost a year ago- my heart - it was the size of a pebble. Small and not beating. But somehow, I don’t know how, but that pebble- it still burned for you. It slowly began to beat.”

Atlas picked up her slippers and threw it at him. The king dodged it with a shout, his hands flying to shield his head. 

Okay that was not what she expected for him to say. God, was it getting hot in here- did the castle not believe in fans?

"The king looked back at the thrown slipper. "W-wha- you promised you wouldn't throw anythi- Atlas?" The king trailed off when he saw Atlas's eyes pooling with tears.

“Hayes…” Tears were quickly pooling into Atlas’s eyes. She looked down at her lap and began to play with her fingers to concentrate on keeping the tears from spilling.

Goddammit. He messed up again. He should've stayed quiet. Hayes knew he scared her away for sure now. Atlas would pack her belongings and never come back. Why couldn't he come to terms that this was all a ruse- a plan that _he_ came up with. He couldn't even follow his own plan..

“No, listen-” Hayes interrupted abruptly. He needed to fix this before she bolted out. He briefly looks down at his hands, clearly nervous. “I know what you’re going to say- but please know that there is nobody else that I would ask to be here with me. For the plan, of course. It has been my greatest honor to rule besides you. And even if nothing comes out of this-” he gestured between them but Atlas didn’t see, she was still looking into her lap, teary eyed. She was not going to look up. Not now, not ever. “I will still be here. Atlas, you are my best friend. I will remember you longer than I have even known you. So if you need to leave for a week, a month, or even a year- go. Go as far as you want and I will find you. Leap as far as you can, and I’ll catch you.” The king ended his little monologue with a sigh. He had so much to say with such little time.

Atlas, against her conscience, slowly lifted her eyes up from her lap. Hayes was already staring at her with a look- a look she’s never seen before. It scared her. She wanted to run and hide. 

Atlas is completely dumbstruck, at a loss for words because what the hell could you even reply to that? Can you even dignify such words with a response? She wondered if she should throw another slipper to get the point across....

They stayed like that for a moment before she spoke, her voice coming out in a whisper.

“And what if you can’t catch me? What happens then?”

He didn’t skip a beat when he spoke. “Then I’ll jump- right next to you.”

“Hello, hello!” A voice said from behind the curtain. Atlas quickly wiped her tears while Hayes slouched back in his chair. The two pretending that what just happened did not just happen. They were definitely not just having what could appear to be a moment. They definitely were not.

Noah appeared from behind the curtain a few moments later with a bowl. He was also in his night wear, his shaggy hair gelled back unnaturally. Without his outfit, he looked as if he was getting ready to attend a ball instead of sleep. He carried his staple smirk, lips curled up and eyes blank. His step faltered when his eyes landed on the person who sat at Atlas's bedside.

Noah looked between the two suspiciously. 

“Hayes- I didn’t know you were still awake- is everything alright?” He asked slowly as he came to stand on the other side of Atlas. She suddenly felt as though she was suffocating. First Hayes's unfiltered confessions and now Noah? Noah seemed to be everywhere these days. He would pop up randomly since her attack. He would first ask how she was, curse Theo to the ground up, and then leave, empty smirk and all. Today however, he apparently came bearing gifts. 

Hayes cleared his throat and glanced at Atlas worriedly. What was his cousin doing here so late? “No uh, everything is fine. W-what are you doing here, Noah?” He tried to keep his voice even but his suspicions couldn't help but slip out.

Noah raised the bowl into the air, his smirk widening. It's the only expression he ever bore. “I’m here to give Atlas this... smoothie. My mother's secret recipe-” he turned to her sadly. “I heard about your accident. I didn’t know you had a drinking problem. Not the best way to start your reign- anyway, drink up!” He set the bowl in Atlas’s lap and turned to his cousin with a cocky look.

Noah wasn't all that surprised when his eyes met with an angry Hayes. His chest was rising and his ears were practically smoking. Hayes wondered why he didn't throw his cousin out of the castle the minute he was coronated. Noah brought nothing but trouble and unneeded tension.

"What did you say?" Hayes asked, his voice low and lethal. It was like a panther, waiting to be provoked. 

Noah raised his hands in surrender, his face far from defeat. "Calm down, cousin. You know... I've only seen you this riled up 3 times in my life and coincidentally, all 3 times involved our lovely Atlas. Tell me my dear Atlas, do you purposefully bring out the worst in my cousin or does it come naturally?"

"Do you purposefully make everyone loathed you or does that come naturally?" Atlas spit back. She crossed her hands over her chest, moving her curls from her eyes. This man needed a proper beating- and she would be more than happy to administrate it..

Atlas looked down at the bowl- something was off about it. It appeared to be some sort of stew or smoothie. But what was wrong with it.

Noah let out a humorless laugh. "Loathe? Ha!" He turned to Hayes, his index pointing at Hayes who did not look amused. "Did you hear that, dear cousin? She loathes me! Who would have thought.... it's a shame you weren't _loathing_ me when you were clinging to me like a leech during Hayes's absence."

“Watch your fucking mouth, cousin.” Hayes said.

Atlas looked up from the bowl with a gasp. Noah’s eyes lit in amusement. Where did he learn such a word? Oh wait..

“I see Atlas’s…. terminology has rubbed off on you. What ill language, my _Lord_.”

Hayes got up, his chair making a screeching noise, like a caged bird. He went around and stood face to face with Noah, who looked at his cousin cooly. While Hayes had a slight height difference, Noah was bulkier on the biceps. It was unclear who could take down who. The two men were chest to chest, while Hayes glared at his cousin, Noah stared back with a smirk. As if he was discussing the weather with his pal.

Atlas glanced into the bowl and took a sniff. She dipped her finger in and began to notice a slight foaming under the first layer. “Hayes-” she said slowly.

Hayes and Noah turned away from their staring contest to look down at Atlas who stared at the king’s cousin in horror.

“This bowl.. it contains papaya and grapefruit. Aside from Hayes, you’re the only person who knew of my allergies..” Atlas looked from the bowl to Noah in horror. "It's foaming- you poisoned it. Why else would a stew frizzle under the surface? Her eyes widened in realization. “When you came in just now, you didn’t know Hayes would be in here. You thought I was alone-” Atlas scrambled off the bed, ignoring the pain. She went around the bed and stood in between the two men.

"Atla- wait.." Hayes grabbed her wrist to pull her back but she shrugged him off. She stood menacingly in front of Noah, who was growing more nervous each second. There was a significant height difference between the two but Atlas would not back down.

“Noah, is this true?” Hayes asked from behind her.

Atlas scoffed. "I don't care if it's isn't true- you bastard.."

Before Noah could even open his mouth to deny it, Atlas raised her fist and connected it with his jaw. A soft crack bounced off the walls. Noah stumbled back a few steps and looked up in horror, his hands holding his jaw in shock. Hayes took a step to stop her but froze instead, unable to take another step.

Atlas stalked to Noah and took a handful of his shirt before she punched him again, this time igniting blood to spurt out his mouth. The regent didn’t even move for a few moments, too shocked to register what was happening.

“You did this on purpose!” Atlas screeched as she jumped on him, tackling the two of them to the floor. She then began to see red- her hands moving on their own accord. It was as if a switch was flipped in Noah's brain at that moment. At first, he only tried to dodge the blows but a few seconds later, Atlas watched as his eyes darkened and he froze.

“You bitch-” he shouted with a growl as he shoved her off of him. Atlas flew back and smashed her back against the foot of the bed with a cry. Her spine froze and all the air was sucked out of her. 

Noah pushed himself off of the ground with his palm, his eyes dead set on Atlas. He began to stalk towards her just as the king found mobility in his again. As Noah began to stalk towards Atlas, Hayes ran up and attacked his cousin with a shout. The two men rolled onto the floor with grunts, Hayes on top of Noah. The king began to punch his cousin senseless, adding more force to each punch.

Hayes didn't realize but his cousin passed out from the 2nd blow. 

“Don’t-” _punch._ “Fucking.” _punch._ “Touch her-” The king was suddenly carried up by Laith who rushed into the room when he heard a commotion.

“Release me, Laith- that is an order!”

Laith struggled to hold the king away from Noah, who was bloody and unconscious. “My Lord- he is knocked out. Please, calm down.”

“No!” The king kicked. “I’m tired of him, Laith. Release me now or I will fire you. This man has been taunting me since the day she arrived- release me so I can finish the job.”

A nurse ran in and let out a cry. “Atlas- are you alright!”

Hayes stopped kicking his guard, his eyes snapping to Atlas. She was in the same spot where Noah pushed her to. Her back was against a pole that held up the bed. Her mouth had fallen open and her eyes were wide. She couldn’t breath. The impact from the throw knocked the breath out of her. The nurse ran towards Atlas and cupped her face. She began to look for bruises by raising her arms up and down. 

Atlas’s eyes were bugging out. Her mouth was still ajar and she was staring ahead of her in shock as she attempted to gasp for air. She was frozen.

Hayes watched as the nurse completely ignored Atlas's breathing problem. His ears began to vibrate as his heart quickened. He began to kick and scratch his guard frantically. 

“Laith- s-she can’t breath. Let me go, I need to help her… she can't breath...Nurse!” He shouted as he tried to break free. He then regretted hiring guards who were stronger than himself. 

“Promise me you won’t attack Noah, my Lord. Only then will I release you.”

“I don’t care about him right now, he can bleed out- Atlas..s-she can’t breath, Laith. The nurse thinks she’s injured. She’s not, she’s paralyzed from the blow- release me! She can't breath!”

Laith reluctantly set the king down but followed him to make sure he didn’t kill Noah. 

“Move-” Hayes ordered the useless nurse who stumbled away. “She isn’t injured, she needs to breathe.” Hayes looked at Atlas who’s eyes were rolling around uncontrollably. “Atlas- hey, Atlas… breath. Take a deep breath in- just like this-” The king took a slow deep breath. “Yes, just like that- good job.” he praised when Atlas took a shaky breath. She stared at the king with wide eyes as she attempted to mimic him. Hayes placed both of his hands on her shoulders. “Okay, now breathe out, like this. Yes, just like that. Now keep doing that-” He turned to the shaken nurse. “Grab a glass of water- remind me to fire you- and whoever hired you as well.”

The nurse let out a strangled sob as she ran away to fetch a glass of water. Laith came and crouched besides the king. He watched as the two took slow breaths, in and out.

Atlas’s breath evened out after a few moments. The nurse returned and Hayes snatched the cup out of her hands, bringing the glass to Atlas’s lips.

“Take a sip. Just a sip Atlas, you need it-” He turned to the nurse who was watching with wide eyes. “Get out of my sight.” he ordered.

“Hayes..” Laith said as he watched the nurse scurry out, no doubt to cry in some corner. Serves her right. “No need to be so harsh- she didn’t know.” He defended the nurse.

Hayes cut his eyes sharply at his guard. “She didn’t know? That’s her entire job- what else does she not know?”

The two were interrupted by a string of coughs from Atlas. Hayes started to pat her back as she finally calmed down.

“How do you feel?” Hayes asked, his anger at the incompetent nurse now gone. He looked at her worriedly as she found her voice.

Atlas let out another cough. She then raised a curious eyebrow at the king “Where did you learn to curse like that?” She gasped out. Her voice was strained and scratchy.

“Curse?!” Hayes’s eyes widened. “Do you mean when I said the word 'fuck'? I didn’t know that was a curse- I heard you say it plenty of time- oh...”

Laith let out a rumbling laugh as he got up from his crouch. “You heard it from Atlas?”

The king nodded sheepishly.

”Shouldn't that tell you enough- when has anything but a curse come out of Atlas's mouth, my Lord?"

Atlas guffawed. “Hey!”


End file.
